Parentally Challenged
by TWiDORK
Summary: Edward Masen and Bella Swan have hated each other since an incident happened when they were younger. When they're assigned to be parents together, will they put prejudices aside or bicker the whole time? What if they start to fall in love? AU AH BxE
1. Playing Barbie

**Full Summary: Edward and Bella used to be best friends. They had grown up as neighbors, and their parents were all very close. Then, one accidental fight caused them to despise each other. Neither one remembers what exactly transpired between them, but they both think it was the other's fault. After a decade of fighting, they're paired to do the impossible in Health Class for a project worth half their grade-- forget their prejudices towards each other and take care of a fake baby. Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**_CHAPTER 1: PLAYING BARBIE_**

Five children played in the back yard of a large white house owned by the attractive and young couple, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Newly appointed Chief Charlie Swan, and his pretty eight year old daughter, Isabella, entered the yard, and Isabella instantly dashed off after seeing her best friend in the whole wide world—Edward Masen. Chief Swan strolled over to Carlisle, who was videotaping Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale's dress-up fashion show on Esme's request. No fathers dared to come to these play-dates, knowing full well it was just an excuse to get mothers together and gossip. Charlie had only come to chat with Carlisle, feeling sorry for the only man stuck around squawking women. Renée had come early to help make appetizers, and she waved at her husband. He smiled in return.

"Wow, Emmett's getting so big," Charlie said, eyes growing wide at the sight of the largest of the children. Emmett wasn't just tall, he was wide, too. "He'd make a great football player."

"And Bella gets more beautiful every day," Carlisle complimented. Charlie glimpsed at his little girl, his only girl, with adoring eyes. She looked so much like her mother. He watched as she interacted with Edward in the sandbox far away from the others. He hadn't been the only one who noticed how strange the relationship was. While Alice and Rosalie automatically grouped together, Jasper and Emmett clicked, and they always played sports, while the girls chose playing with Esme's old clothes. Edward and Bella had a strange relationship. They isolated themselves, playing in more private areas, and were not as loud and giggly as the others.

"Edward and Bella are both mature for their age," Carlisle said, reassuring Charlie's worried eyes that watched his daughter and her friend. "I think that's why they're so close." It was true. Bella was very responsible and not as whiney as most kids her age. Edward seemed to be the same.

Just then, Edward reached out and pulled on Isabella's ponytail. She whirled around, shovel in hand, gasping in pain, and the toy slipped from her hands, hitting Edward square in the face. He grunted and pushed her down. She started crying, but arose from lying in the sand to shove Edward. "Oh, dear!" Elizabeth, or Liz, Masen jumped to her foot and ran over to wear Edward was fuming at Bella. Her eyes were filled with tears and anger, and he was sitting on the ground incredulous that Bella had hurt him.

"Edward Anthony Masen, you apologize right now!" she scolded. Charlie trailed behind her and helped Bella up. She was crying, and he didn't feel like punishing her, but he sternly followed Liz's example.

"Bella, you tell Edward you're sorry for throwing a toy at him." She bit her lip and mumbled an apology, avoiding Edward's furious gaze.

He apologized, too, but it wasn't sincere. He was mad at Bella for getting him in trouble. They said they forgave each other, but they were lying. Neither would forget their hurt at that moment, because the little incident turned into a full-blown rivalry by the time they turned ten.

***

"Rise and shine, Bella!" The high-pitched, tinkling coo of my best friend, Mary Alice Brandon, awoke me. I groggily glanced at the digital clock to my left. My eyes were thick with sleep, and it took me a moment to make out the time. Once I finally managed to distinguish the numbers, I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. It was just over six o'clock! How could Alice be here at such an ungodly hour? I buried my face into my pillow. Something nudged my side, and I attempted to swat it away, feeling nothing but air. "It's the first day of our senior year, and you promised you would let me choose your outfit," she reminded me. I suddenly regretted my promise I had only made to appease Alice. Her tiny, but unbelievably strong, arms shook me, causing any further sleep to be impossible.

"Fine, fine," I surrendered, slowly rising from my comfortable bed. Alice stood, spiky-haired and abnormally eager, with two shirts in her hand. I didn't even half to see the label to know they were both extremely expensive and likely some high-end designer brand. But, what else did I expect? It _was_ Alice, and she (unlike me) thought you needed to look your best despite if there was a special occasion or not. And, the first day of senior year was a major event in Alice's eyes.

"You know how you say I'm 'pushy'?" she asked, as if it was an unrealistic concept. I raised an eyebrow and nodded, too exhausted to retort. My mind hadn't recovered from my rude awakening, and I didn't feel like thinking up some witty comeback. "Well, I'm going to let you have a choice in the matter—despite your lack of enthusiasm." She raised the two tops higher to meet my eye level.

"Option A," she announced, wiggling her right hand. The shirt was horizontally striped with a light shade of pink followed by a darker magenta. The sleeves fell a few inches past my elbow. The plunging neckline was a little _too_ low for my personal taste, but modesty was never really an issue with Alice, and she hardly considered it for me as well. She let me observe the shirt for a moment, absorbing its pure brilliance—to her, at least—before raising the alternative. I knew immediately which preference I wanted.

"Option B." My mouth dropped open when I caught the first glimpse. The shirt was a very thin and very transparent. I could see through the shirt, straight to the wall! The sleeves were long but offered no protection against any weather in Forks; the flimsy material would be pointless. Had Alice lost her mind? I realized a second too late that she was planning on me to reject the second shirt instantly. I really had no voice in the matter—I would wear whatever Alice settled on. Frustrated, I snatched Option A from an extremely smug Alice, with incoherent grumblings ensuing. Alice's pleasant mood wasn't discouraged by my mumbles as I placed the shirt on my bed. Honestly, I liked it, but I was too stubborn to admit it.

"Alright, and since you love your old Wal-Mart bought Levi's so much," she started, voice filling with disgust as she spoke of the dreaded store, "I thought you could wear those. Distressed jeans—they're gonna be _huge_." She said the second part with such certainty that I didn't even question. I had discovered from an early age not to argue with Alice on issues other than shopping. She had some weird sixth sense oracle thing going for her. She just guessed everything so accurately it had scared me at first. I eventually learned to love the ability.

I started to undress. I had been best friends with Alice since I was five, and I had grown comfortable after hundreds upon hundreds of sleepovers at her lovely house across the street. I was finally able to do so without blushing, though sometimes I did feel a bit self-conscience in her presence. She was so beautiful and remarkable while I was just some average girl with not one extraordinary quality. Well, besides my love of cooking and literature.

"Oh, I took the liberty of buying this for you at Victoria's Secret this weekend. You can thank me later," she giggled, handing me the lacy bra. I glared at the girly material, and I picked it up with the tip of my pointer finger and thumb. Alice rolled her eyes at my overexaggeration towards the underwear. I put it on quickly, trying not to think about how I was wearing some sort of fancy contraption made to make hormonal boys drool. When I looked at my reflection, I gasped.

"I have cleavage," I said, twisting my body, sure it was an illusion. Alice snorted and mumbled something like, "Who would have guessed?"

"Don't you look nice," Rosalie commented, looking at my chest imparticular, causing my face to turn warm. She was sitting in my shabby kitchen drinking coffee she must have previously bought. She took a long sip, sighed in content, and then eyed my outfit with a more critical eye. "The stripes are nice, and the V-neck makes your neck look elegant and graceful."

"That's good, because my feet don't," I mumbled, frowning at the awkward body parts that refused to operate properly. It was commonly known throughout all of Forks that I could manage to take out half of the student body, and myself, by playing one inning of baseball in P.E. Rosalie chuckled in what I assumed was agreement.

Rosalie had wavy, long locks of flowing golden hair. She was the most stunning person I had ever met. She had impeccable style sense that had come from years of analyzing _Teen Vogue_ with Alice. She had a body that could be on the cover of any magazine, and she could make even a brown bag look amazing on her! She acted vain, and on first impression she usually noticed flaws first. Normally, we would have never been friends, but we had become close after we realized what we had in common. Now, we were the best of friends. She was feisty and fiery, and no one besides her loving boyfriend Emmett could handle her demands. It's amazing how much he brings out the best in her. He was the only one who could make her burst into laughter when she was angry. She seemed so lighthearted and carefree when he's around. In so many ways, they're perfect for each other. And, they don't bother to hide their passion for each other. It's very sickening considering that Emmett is my cousin.

Emmett faithfully sat beside her, looking foreign in Charlie's usual spot. Emmett had curly dark hair with deep dimples and muscles that put wrestlers and body builders to shame. He had this boy-like quality that shone in his personality, but he looked more man than boy. He was only eighteen, and he could pass for a teacher at Forks rather than a student. He goofed whenever he could, and he never said no to any dare.

Charlie had only one little sister, my aunt Esme, who he protected fiercely growing up. They had been very close, and she still visits him frequently. When Esme and her husband Carlisle realized she was infertile, Charlie had been there to help her through the tough time. It was hard for her to be around him since he had been fortunate enough to have his own baby—me—but she adored me like I was her own. My third word, after "Daddy" and "Mom" was "Esme". She had been overjoyed, I heard later, and she wanted a baby of her own. Thus, she adopted my lovable cousin Emmett. Emmett was about a month older than me, and he was twice my size. Esme fell in love when she saw him at the orphanage, and Carlisle reveled in his charm as well.

He kept sending wistful glances to the oven behind him, trying to hint that he was hungry. Emmett always spoke his mind (there was no filter from his head to his mouth), so it was only a few seconds later he announced his current well-being. Which, as I presumed, was starving. "Hey, Bellaboo," he started, using his favorite nickname for me. He never said it in public on my request. I loathed the stupid name that made me sound like I was five. "Could you possibly make your favorite cousin some eggs? Oh, and bacon. Or sausage—sausage is good. But, I can't eat sausage without pancakes. Waffles would be okay, I suppose." I glowered at his tone. He spoke like he _expected _me to cook for him! My anger dimmed as I realized who had asked for food. Emmett will be Emmett, and I couldn't help his horrifying manners. He wasn't known for them, although Esme had raised him to be nothing but courteous.

"Can you settle for bacon and eggs? Alice and Rose still have to do my hair and—" I paused to shudder—"makeup." He gasped overdramatically adding to my reaction of the word, which in my opinion, was synonymous with torture. To me, shopping was a curse, and makeup was as foul as any swear. Rosalie clucked her tongue, and Alice grabbed both of my shoulders, guiding me up to the bathroom I shared with Charlie. She had cluttered the sink with tons of bottles and lotions and dangerous looking applicators. How could women walk around with all of these things on their faces every day? I had tried liquid foundation once—Rose's request, of course—and it had felt so cakey and odd to me, like I was wearing a mask.

"Alice, can we go for a natural look please?" I basically begged, using my best pleading voice. She looked at my reflection thoughtfully and then slowly nodded. In my eyes, natural was no makeup.

"Hmm. You'll have to ask Rose; she opted to be your makeup artist today," she answered, and I slumped in my seat. Rosalie tended to be more lenient to stand out and be flamboyant whereas I always attempted to blend in and mix with the sidewalk of Forks. I'd end up looking like a prostitute or a drag queen! But, when someone hangs out with people as beautiful as Rosalie and Alice, they will be noticed. People always wondered how I, boring and average Isabella Swan, could possibly fit in with such beautiful people. I honestly didn't know the answer, but I never felt left out when I was with them. They were my best friends, and they understood me. I had actually found a niche where I belonged. I huffed in the small stool Alice miraculously fit into the cramped room.

"Rosalie!" Alice called, and immediately I heard Rosalie's heels hit the linoleum in the kitchen in a steady rhythm. She ran up the stairs in her perilous stilettos, a skill I had not yet mastered. She appeared in a matter of moments and entered the already stuffed space. She pondered for a moment, examining my reflection. I felt like a science experiment by the way she was analyzing me. I fidgeted and twisted my fingers, not daring to make a comment and interrupt her concentration. Alice started whispering softly to her certain suggestions, and Rosalie nodded in consideration. I didn't understand anything they were talking about, so I just gave up and hoped the anguish would be over soon.

Rosalie clapped her hands in satisfaction and Alice giggled in anticipation. There was a slight hint of mischief that particularly made me a tad bit wary. Who was I kidding? I was incredibly nervous! I was debating with myself whether I could make a quick run to the truck in time to speed away or stay in the chair and endure in silence. I mulled over my options. If I tried to run, Rosalie would be sure to catch me, even in her ridiculously high shoes. Plus, Alice had probably already hid my keys. I sighed, officially deciding the smartest decision was to stay and quietly pout. I kept sending fleeting glances to the doorway though.

"I like Alice's idea on the whole 'natural beauty' thing," she announced, mostly to me. They were like doctors who explained a future procedure step-by-step to a worried patient. "So, I'm going to only apply mascara and nude gloss. Alice talked me out of the eyeliner, though a thin coat wouldn't hurt. We're still negotiating," she said sourly, perfect lips pursing towards the end. "Maybe a little cover-up, but your skin is so pretty, and I would hate to hide it! I'll probably just use it to get rid of those dark circles under your eyes."

"Those would be the result of being awoken too early. Who let you guys in anyway?" I muttered against my better judgment. Rosalie narrowed her violet eyes at me. I didn't flinch away but yawned. Her lips twitched slightly and turned into a small smile.

"Emmett has a key, remember?"

"I thought it was for emergencies only," I spoke up uselessly. Damn Charlie for thinking Emmett was responsible to handle a key wisely!

"It's the first day of the best year of our whole lives and you want to ruin it by wearing a ratty t-shirt and jeans. This _is_ an emergency," Alice retorted while Rosalie nodded her head. I gave up and closed my eyes as the prodding began. I took a shower last night, and Alice immediately began working on my hair. She decided to keep it straight, but she wanted to add more volume and shine. She picked up her curling iron and started too close to my roots for comfort. I grumbled uneasily, but she placed a comb on my scalp to protect it from the frightening hair tool. Rosalie dug her finger into some cream and began rolling her finger under my eye. After a few moments, I stopped paying attention and let my mind drift off. I thought about Renée, and how I needed to email her back soon. She fretted whenever it took me more than a few weeks to reply. But, she shouldn't be so anxious. I had only returned from visiting her for the summer a little over two weeks ago. I suddenly missed my mother's face. She had been my best friend, and leaving Forks at my age of ten had been devastating. If Alice and Rose hadn't been there for support, I might have broken down. But, I needed to be there to take care of Charlie. We were still close, and I still adored her scatterbrained and ability to throw herself into any random activity she could. She currently had been introduced to yoga by a friend of hers, and she had taught me a few moves. Or, tried to teach.

"All done! You can open your eyes now," Rosalie said, and I slowly fluttered them open, afraid of what I might be in that mirror.

What I did see was what actually resembled me—not some beautiful stranger. It was a brighter, prettier version of me. I looked like I might actually fit in with Alice or Rosalie, like I could be seen with them and feel worthy of being their friend. My hair was bouncy and elegant, and I hesitantly ran my hand through it, feeling its softness. Alice's face shone with eagerness and enthusiasm. She rocked on her heels. "Well, what do you think?" I pretended to ponder her question—as if I couldn't be amazed by their work!—but my grin gave me away. Alice and Rosalie cheered, and Emmett barged in.

"What's with all this commotion?" he asked jokingly. Then, when he saw me he whistled. "Do I need to bring a bat with me to fight off all the guys that will be falling all over you?" I rolled my eyes at his protectiveness.

"Save the bat for Rosalie's admirers," I said. He looked her up and down, and I nearly gagged. Sometimes, it got a little awkward when Rosalie would fawn over Emmett. He was my cousin, not biologically, and I thought of his as more of a brother. But, then again, Alice had been steady with Rosalie's brother for years now. If she could get used to it, I guessed I would have to as well.

"I don't know, I'll probably need more than just a bat by the way you're looking today," he said, eyeing her appreciatively. She blushed and whispered something I didn't want to hear in his ear. I had never seen Rosalie blush outside of Emmett's presence. He flattered and charmed her like no other.

"Hate to break up this cute love fest, but we need to show Bella her shoes. And I swear, they are comfortable tennis shoes," Alice said regretfully. I lightened up at the last part. No heels? Was I dreaming? Maybe senior year wouldn't be so bad.

The shoes were Nike, and the pink swoosh matched the color of my shirt. Sparkles surrounded the Nike logo, and I thought about how flashy they seemed to be. They weren't as bad and overly pink as I expected though, so I sighed in relief. "Thank you both. You truly are miracle workers." Alice shrugged modestly, and Rosalie bowed for applause. Emmett enjoyed the view he had from behind her, and as soon as she was standing straight, he turned her around and attacked her lips with his own.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I murmured to Alice. She was watching with admirable eyes while I stared at the repulsive scene. Her lip pouted slightly.

"_I_ think it's cute," she defended them as Rosalie threw her arms around Emmett's neck. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably, feeling awkward and perverse to just be observing them. "And," she said suggestively, turning to look at me, "you won't think it's so gross when you find somebody that you love. You'll understand." She patted my shoulder in a comforting, not condescending, way. Why had they all been so lucky to find their perfect soulmates at such an early age? Most people would say, "Oh, they're young, they'll be over it soon," but that was never the case. It had been deemed fate that they should all find the truest bliss with another person. It was only times like these, when they would give each other goo-goo eyes, I didn't feel like I fit in. I knew they felt bad when they would start double-dating, and they couldn't invite me to tag along. I pretended to be nonchalant and brush it off; I didn't want to ruin their good time, and I hated the sympathetic looks they gave me. I wasn't a pity case, and I didn't mind being single.

"Rose! Emmett!" I yelled, as it began to get more physical. At this rate, they would have been having sex on my bed in less than five minutes. They broke away apologetically, and Rosalie ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her now wrinkled shirt. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my raincoat, heading down the stairs. Senior year was supposed to be the best year of any teenager's life, and I wished for it to live up to its expectations. Besides, Alice was never wrong, so how could I doubt her?

I would soon realize that I was dead wrong.

**Foreshadowing?? Well, what do you think? Please review! It's my first chapter, and I'm new to fanfiction, and any feedback would be nice! I'll get to some Edward and Bella next chapter, this is just a starter. By the way, Edward and Bella had been friends since Edward was born (Bella is older), and they both still remember being friends vaguely, but they don't remember the _exact_ moment they stopped. The beginning of this chapter was when they started hating each other. Again, please review!**


	2. Hating Edward

**_CHAPTER 2: HATING EDWARD_**

After fixing seven eggs, most of which Emmett ate before Rose, Alice, or I could start picking which we wanted, when Alice jumped up, grinning, scrambling to put her dishes in the sink. "It's Jasper! He wanted to sleep in today," she informed us bashfully, as we had been staring in confusion. Then the doorbell rang, explaining what she meant. She had "seen" Jasper coming. She skipped into the living room, and I heard the sound of cooing and mushy words being spoken. Then, the lovely silence that meant they were kissing. In my living room. For about two minutes now. Ugh. Maybe I was just being bitter.

They finally entered the kitchen, hand-in-hand. Alice was grinning at him, and he was as usual his serene self. Jasper had Rosalie's golden hair and same face shape, but other than those two qualities, they were complete opposites. Jasper had ice blue eyes and was tall. He was quiet, kind of shy, and had this calming effect that instantly soothed me. It came in handy whenever he was dealing with his overzealous girlfriend. "Hey, Jazz," I greeted, flipping the over-easy egg that Emmett wanted. Emmett was hovering over my shoulder, making a comment every once in a while. "How do you want your egg?"

"Sunny-side-up," he answered, taking the last available seat at the table, letting Alice sit on his lap comfortably. She wedged her head between his shoulder and neck. I whispered directions for Emmett, and he nodded, running upstairs. Rosalie looked at me questioningly, but I ignored her, placing Emmett's egg on his plate. I cracked Jasper's egg and waited patiently. Emmett returned handed me the camera and began digging into his breakfast like he had never eaten before.

I sneakily took a quick picture of their cute posture, and Alice leaned forward slightly, wondering what the flash was. I waved my camera, being careful not to drop it, and said, "It was the perfect Kodak moment." Renée had given the digital camera to me as an early birthday gift and told me to send her all the pictures I could. She would like this one; Alice looked completely blissful, and Jasper had been watching her with loving eyes.

"Birthday present from Renée?" Alice guessed correctly, though she sounded pretty sure of herself. I had long gotten used to her I-know-everything-present-and-future attitude, so it didn't bother me anymore. I nodded in confirmation for Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett's benefit.

"Awesome," Rosalie complimented. I thanked her, and checked under the corner of Jasper's egg to see if it was done. I cautiously moved it from the pan to the small plate, and then handed it to him. Alice reluctantly moved from her position to get him a fork.

"I should take one of you and Emmett," I suggested, as I turned off the stovetop. Emmett agreed and started to park himself on Rose's lap as a joke. He wasn't putting all his weight on her, but he created the illusion that he was sitting on her. She was laughing, and the camera flashed.

In the picture, Rosalie's mouth was open with laughter, and Emmett smirked at the camera with his arm around her. "This is a keeper," I announced, making plans to develop them somehow. Jasper was good with technology, he could help. Just when I opened my mouth to ask him, I heard the doorbell ring. I assumed it was Aunt Esme, coming to wish us a good day at school, so I yelled, "It's open, come on in!" However, it was not Aunt Esme. Not even close.

Instantly, I wished I wouldn't have been so lazy and actually went to get the door instead. That way I could have slammed it right when I saw _his_ arrogant face. He sauntered in like he owned the place—I owned the place! Well, actually Charlie did, but still!—and I glowered at him. What could he possibly need that he would dare enter my house? He looked at me disdainfully before standing by the only empty seat left—the seat that would have been mine. I crossed my arms furiously at him.

Edward Masen had been irritating me since I was eight or nine. I couldn't remember exactly when our fury towards each other started. All I could remember was my hair being pulled and falling into a pile of something soft and grainy. Maybe we had been on a beach. Either way, his conceited and haughty attitude had nearly driven me to insanity. My rational mind left the building when he was near, because all I could think of was a red haze that filled my head. He managed to make my palms tingle and want to punch something, and I had never been a physical person ever. I had to remind myself all the time that hitting him wouldn't do any good. What kind of daughter would I be if I had to get arrested by my own father? That wouldn't look too nice on his record or mine. So, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Is there a reason you're here—other than to annoy me to death?" I snapped. Just because I couldn't hurt him, didn't mean I couldn't insult him. My eyes slowly opened, and I took in his appearance.

He was wearing a dark blue sweater with jeans, and I attempted to control my breathing. The hardest part about loathing Edward: he was _gorgeous_. I'd catch myself staring, and I had to look away before he noticed. He was Adonis standing before me, and many times he used his piercing green eyes to his advantage. And how intense they were! Having many glaring contests with him had caused me to grow used to the forceful, intimidating, but completely amazing eyes. They were like two shining emeralds. He had a prominent, masculine jaw line, and messy, reddish brown hair. He was leaner than Emmett and Jasper, but he could take on any of the boys in school. His sweater was snugger than usual, thus causing his muscular chest to look more pronounced. His beauty never deterred my eternal abhorrence towards him. In fact, it was right between owning a shiny Volvo and hating Romeo on my list of things I dislike about Edward Masen.

"Trust me," he started voice full of disgust, "I wouldn't be here unless I had to be." He stopped glancing around the kitchen to see Emmett's position and laughed. "_What_ are you doing?" Emmett realized that he had been sitting on Rosalie still, and she was struggling for air.

"Aw, shit, Rose, baby, I'm sorry!" He apologized, leaping quickly to his feet. She gasped for air, and I began laughing at his remorseful face, and Edward joined me after a moment. He frowned at us for our lack of seriousness.

"This isn't funny! He could have killed me!" she shouted. He took her hand gently, and we began another round of guffaws. Edward and I were leaning on each other for support, I was giggling so much. Alice let out a tiny one, but it wasn't detected over ours.

"I can see the headlines posted already: local boy sits on his girlfriend to death," Edward said between laughter, and I began to get hysterical again. I hadn't laughed this much in a long time. Just the image of Emmett cross-legged on top of a pancake Rosalie started me into fits of chortles. Finally, I calmed down, and I suddenly realized how close Edward and I were. I had my arms on his one side, cupped around his left shoulder, and my face was buried into his chest as I let out a snicker or two. His left arm was around my waist, holding me up, and he seemed to be putting some weight on me as well. His chest was vibrating with chuckles. He smelt wonderful and heavenly, not like any cologne I could depict, but like lilac and honey and sun. His posture was welcoming and friendly. I didn't move away immediately.

"Not funny," Rosalie mumbled, and I turned my head to see her furious gaze directed at us. I used this as my chance to get out of Edward's embrace before I did something stupid.

"I'm sorry, Rose," I said, reaching forward to hug her as an apology. Edward didn't try to hold on, and I fortunately got away without causing any disturbance to his amusement. _When did I even reach over to him?_ I asked myself as I hugged Rose. Why hadn't he pushed me away? Still, for some strange and totally bizarre reason, I was glad he hadn't. Probably his smell, I concluded.

Edward and I used to be best friends; a time that was foreign to me since I didn't know boys and girls could be together without getting cooties. But, even with the warning, we were best friends. I remember a few vague memories that were different for me to visit, because in none of them was I mean to him. I had had no vicious thoughts or bickers towards him, and I had actually enjoyed his company. I didn't venture into them for too long since it caused me to miss the good friend I once had.

"You're forgiven," Rose granted, giggling.

"Jazzy," Alice started, "if you ever try and kill me, I swear I'll—" Alice started jokingly in a way to poke a jab at Emmett. Jasper stopped her by putting his finger against his lips.

In a soft and romantic voice he said, "I would never murder you, Alice, because it would be more like suicide. Losing you would be like losing a part of myself." How he managed to make such a morbid subject into something where he declared his love, I would never know. Alice rejoiced at his tender words and threw her arms around him. Rosalie and I cooed in unison.

"Why can't you be more like _him_?" she asked Emmett sourly. "My brother is more passionate than my boyfriend!"

"Oh, I'll show you passionate," Emmett said, as if Rosalie's words were a challenge whether than a suggestion. I shuffled my feet awkwardly, then realizing no one cared if I was in the room or not, I grabbed my keys and tightened my raincoat before heading outside to my rusty '53 Chevy. I could only stand being in a room so saturated with love and happiness for so long. The happy couples deserved their perfect moment together without an envious audience. I sighed and dropped my head repeatedly against the steering wheel, trying to get the scene in the kitchen out of my mind.

I heard a knock at my window and I yelped in surprise. Had he been watching me the whole time? I flushed red knowing by his stupid little smirk he had. I cranked the ancient window down and growled, "What do you want?"

"What I came here for—carpool arrangements. I presumed Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are going to ride Rose's BMW, but I wanted to check." He eyed my truck with obvious scorn. "Does this _thing_ still run?"

I narrowed my eyes and jutted out my chin defensively. He knew full well it still ran! It was in pretty good shape, too, for a truck older than Charlie. Sure, the gas mileage wasn't the best, but I wouldn't trade the monster for anything. I survived an almost dangerous crash with this thing. I didn't think a tank could take it out. Edward was just picking on it because he realized how much I loved my truck. "Just because it isn't brand new or shiny, doesn't mean it's worthless," I retorted, trying to calm myself. He found it so amusing when I got riled up, so instead of giving him that satisfaction, I just remained dismissive and serene.

"Have you attempted to go over fifty-five?" he questioned. That was it; I cranked my window up to shut him out, but it wasn't dramatic because I had to struggle with the stiff handle before giving up. He chuckled and reached through the gap at the top to unlock my door. I looked at him bemused, but he didn't say anything. He opened my door, and for a moment, I thought he was going to come inside. Instead, he fixed the hand crank and pulled my window all the way up.

"Thanks," I grudgingly said, hating that I had to remain cordial with him. He thoroughly enjoyed how much I didn't want to say those words to him.

"My pleasure," he returned, sounding like he meant it. Did he know every little thing that set me off? _His stupid smug manner and shiny car that could go over sixty miles per hour_, I fumed incoherently, cursing everything that was ever associated with him. I started the roaring engine and backed out of the driveway, leaving him to stand there alone. I would have to apologize to Alice for my abrupt departure later, but for now, I focused on getting rid of the flaring red faze.

So, I thought about Health class, and I sighed in content, momentarily forgetting about Edward and his annoying tendencies. This year, they had enough money in their budget to start a new informative class for high school. It was an optional class that gave you just as many credits as taking Gym. I had been so excited; I was the first to sign up for it on registration day. Still, the secretaries picked out our schedules, and I might not have gotten in. I hoped badly to be in Health. I couldn't stand another year of Gym, and Coach Clapp couldn't stand another year of me. Our teacher, we were informed, was going to be Nurse Hasting. I knew who she was—after several visits to the emergency rooms, you really got to know your doctors—and Carlisle had informed she was very insightful and intelligent. She was one of the younger nurses, and she taught birthing classes at the hospital.

I arrived at school early, so I decided to try and memorize my schedule. I greeted Mrs. Cope in the office, and she had the schedules already piled neatly behind her into alphabetical order. I was somewhat surprised. Mrs. Cope wasn't usually this prepared. She dug through the S heap for a minute, before pulling out my schedule. "Here you go, dear," she said brightly, handing the paper to me. She leaned in secretively, as if anyone was really listening, and added, "I made sure to get you into Health. I know how excited you were." Mrs. Cope knew as well as anyone that I would do _anything_ to get out of Gym.

I thanked her and headed back outside to my truck. During me and Mrs. Cope's exchange, the sky decided to start drizzling, and I pulled up my hood. Alice and Rosalie would kill me for ruining their "masterpiece". I imagined their angry gazes and shuddered. I walked through the newly-formed puddles, back to my truck looking for warmth like the office's. Inside, I turned the heat on, and repeated my schedule over and over (English, Government, Trig, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, and Health…English, Government, Trig, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, Health, etc.). A flash of red out of the corner of my right eye caught my attention, and I saw Rosalie pull in to the parking spot next to mine. I looked around and realized the parking lot must have gotten full while I was busy with my schedule.

I checked my classes one last time before getting out of my heat-filled truck. Alice squealed and came over to me, standing on her tip-toes to reach my shoulder. "I'm so excited! Aren't you?" I nodded dully. I thought of senior year as any regular day of high school—nothing special about it unless you were some angry person who liked to bully underclassmen. Alice seemed unsatisfied with my answer. "I'm going to the office, but I'll catch up with you later! Maybe we'll have some classes together." I hoped Alice and Rosalie and I shared some classes. There were only a few other students I could stand communicating with. Most of the other students seemed petty and shallow and only worried about gossip, while Alice and Rosalie had matters more important. Well, Rosalie could be petty sometimes, but that was just how she was.

"Hi, Bella!" I heard a familiar bubbly voice yell. I turned in the direction to see my other group of friends huddled beside Tyler's large van.

The source of the calling was Jessica Stanley. She was several inches shorter than me, but her wildly curly hair made up for some of the height difference. I returned her welcome. She tended to speak more about others than herself, and she loved to ask me about my other friends. Looking for dirt, I presumed. I had told her repeatedly that I wouldn't share any private information about them, and that it was their business—not hers.

My group of close friends (Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper) didn't mix with other people well. In fact, they hardly ever associated with people outside our "group". Some people would start rumors who they thought they were better than everyone else. They claimed that the group was an exclusive thing. It wasn't anything like that. On the contrary, my close friends could be quite endearing and welcoming if they wanted. But, like me, they found most of the other students worried about trivial little problems. We were more mature, so we didn't fit in as well. I was the only one who had friends outside the group, thus causing me to be the most approachable.

Around her neck was the arm of Mike Newton, the blonde baby-faced boy who had asked me out constantly our freshman and sophomore year. Emmett, getting sick of his clingy behavior, warned him not to ask one more time or he would personally castrate him. I suggested nicely that he should pay more attention to Jessica. She had practically drooled at his feet when they were around each other. Ever since last May they had been together, and it made me happy now that they made it through the summer. I didn't have to worry about finding a polite, but firm, way to say "no".

Tyler Crowley was sitting on his hood, chatting it up with Lauren Mallory. Lauren had hated me for as long as I could remember, even though I had done nothing that deserved her snobby mood. She had filmy green eyes and sleek blonde hair. She sent a greeting sneer in my direction, to which I ignored. Tyler waved absently, still immersed in his conversation with Lauren. Eric listened in, but he didn't enter with any input. He still hadn't gotten rid of his acne or greasy hair, and his, now junior, girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

And then I saw the most two bearable people of the group. Actually, I wouldn't say they were bearable. They were actually _likable_. Jessica was bearable and Mike was more tolerable. Ben had his arm slung around her waist, and she gripped his shoulder. They had been together since I convinced her to ask him to Prom last year, and I was extremely glad the romance thrived through the summer. They were so good with each other. Angela was one of the most sincere people I had ever met. She truly cared about people, and she wasn't fake whenever she tried to understand more about your situation. She dropped the subject when you wanted it to be over. I smiled at her and she rushed over to hug me.

"I haven't seen you in months! How was your summer in Phoenix?" she asked. I took this as an opportunity to revisit the sunny capital city Arizona, and I finally noticed I was doing all the talking and blushed. Angela had been listening intently, like a good friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm just blabbering about myself. What did you do?" She glanced around the almost empty parking lot nervously.

"Well, I think class is about to start, but I'll tell you later. What's your first class?" I thought back to reading the paper repeatedly, and I recalled it instantaneously.

"English. What about you?" Her eyes brightened.

"Me too. I'm glad I have someone in my first class. Ben has Trig, all the way across the school," she said regretfully. I tried to cheer her up as we walked on to our first class, arms looped together.

**Sorry, this was sort of a filler chapter, just to get you in the know about Edward and Bella's rocky relationship. Basically, he just irritates her. And, I made Bella kind of bitter towards the whole relationship thing, because I know I would feel totally left out if all my friends were paired together and perfectly happy. She's happy for them, but sometimes she wishes she had a match, too. Oh my gosh, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I swear, when I had my first review, I had to do a little victory dance. You don't know how happy they make me, and I tried to reply to each! Keep them coming, and I will promise to keep the chapters coming! Please??**


	3. Getting Pregnant

**_CHAPTER 3: GETTING PREGNANT_**

Classes flew by quickly. Maybe it was because I had expected the day to be long and tedious, but things had gone smoothly. The teachers reviewed the same procedures we learned every first day since our freshman year, so I knew all the information they provided us with already. We didn't start any lessons. I had at least one good friend in each of my subjects, and I had a pretty good seating arrangements. Apparently, when students are seniors, they don't have to worry about assigned seats. We could choose wherever we wanted to sit. Even Mr. Varner seemed to be nicer than usual, but I figured his good mood wouldn't last until the half of the semester.

"Adios!" our Spanish teacher called after us as I exited the classroom with Rosalie by my side. We returned the farewell with half-hearted Spanish mumblings. A few juniors eyed Rosalie and me with appreciative glances, and she rolled her eyes. I turned slightly pink and ignored their stares.

"So," she started as we rounded the corner by the cafeteria, "I suppose we're sitting at the same table?" I nodded surely. No one would dare try and steal the table that was the farthest from the others. It would be antisocial, but then again, we were in a sense.

We entered the cafeteria, and I realized that Emmett and Edward had our spots reserved. Emmett looked possessive, and Edward just stared at him in bewilderment. No one could always keep up with Emmett—even I lost him quite a bit. Rosalie took her tray, made a nice little salad, and went to greet Emmett gracefully. I just picked up a sandwich and small bag of chips. I felt a presence and saw Alice who must have flitted to my side while I was picking out my food.

"I see our usual table is being reserved by Emmett," she noted, seeing the protectiveness in Emmett's eyes like I had. I giggled at his strange behavior. Only Emmett would really care which table we sat at. Personally, I think he just wanted an excuse to show off his muscles by beating up some unsuspecting junior.

We strolled to our table in the corner, and I sat across from Jasper. Rosalie had perched herself upon Emmett's lap and he hand fed her a strawberry. Edward made a gagging noise, and we all turned to look at him.

"What was that for?" I asked, wondering if he had seen something I hadn't.

"Nothing, it's just that Emmett doesn't wash his hands after using the restroom," he explained, and I immediately scooted my chair as far away as possible from him. Rosalie's lip curled in disgust and she furiously stomped over to the other side of me, grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth vigorously.

"Emmett, that is the grossest thing in the world! How many times have I complained about a male's lack in hygiene? How many?" she demanded, and Emmett flinched embarrassed. I struggled to keep laughs in, and Alice was having the same problem as me.

Emmett shrugged bashfully and replied in a mumble, "I don't know. A lot." Rosalie stomped out of the cafeteria, going to the bathroom to gargle her mouth, no doubt. Emmett groaned. "It's not like my fingers actually went in her mouth!" He rose and chased after her like the good boyfriend he was, muttering something like, "Drama queen."

I finally let out the building giggles with Alice. "That was nasty," she exclaimed, and I nodded in agreement, totally sympathizing with Rosalie.

Lunch was soon over, and I made my way through the throngs of students to go to Biology with Edward. He kept up with me easily, even when I tried to lose him. Edward could be okay when he wasn't acting like I should worship the ground he walked on, but most of the time he just got on my nerves. A teasing remark or two could send me over the edge very easily.

"So, I have Bio with you again?" Like that. I fumed and started speed-walking away. "Ah, don't be so angry. In fact, I believe we should be partners."

I swerved around to glare at his face. Was he being serious? I decided to ask him, and he replied with a low chuckle. "Of course. You're the only person in that classroom who isn't completely inept and who can maintain a learning pace as fast as myself. I wouldn't appreciate a partner who dragged my grade down." I didn't know whether he had just complimented me or himself.

"Uh, sure," I grumbled, confused, and began marching away. He followed swiftly and tried to start some sort of conversation. What was up with his friendliness today? Was he trying to make a truce of some sort? Even when he had complimented me, I still felt degraded. He had a strange way of communicating.

"Mr. Varner behaved bizarrely today," he pointed out, "he actually grinned at me. I didn't think he was capable of such a welcoming gesture." I shrugged.

"Maybe he's excited to see us all back," I suggested for a possible answer, which Edward snorted; I sounded ridiculous, and I didn't even believe the prediction myself.

We arrived in Biology to see the eternally enthusiastic Mr. Banner greeting us by name. "Edward, nice to have you again! And, Bella, always a pleasure," he shouted before firing off other rambling to the next batch of students. My lips formed a tight smile, and I scurried to the farthest seat in the back. I looked around to see most of the seats filled. I only recognized Mike, and I had no urge to speak to him anytime soon. Guess I was stuck with Edward if I wanted to socialize.

Mr. Banner's class was just like the others. He went over his rules and guidelines, repeating how to properly use the microscope. He began to inform us on how delicate microscopes were and that they needed to be held with caution and carefulness. Someone coughed "Bella Swan" under their breath, and the class erupted into laughs as they remember my little episode last year where I tripped and ended up breaking three microscopes. I sunk lower into my seat and made my eyes slits as I looked at Edward. He had been laughing, too. Jerk.

I flew out of Biology with eagerness, and I felt giddy and lightweight as I headed to Health. Mrs. Cope had told me that they decided to fix up an old storage building that connected to the Gym. I grinned as I passed through the court, feeling victorious, as if had finally defeated the ignorant and pointless class.

Nurse Hasting was in full nurse wardrobe as the class filed in. She stood in the front of the class looking just as excited as we were. She smiled widely, flashing us her teeth, and told us to sit wherever we pleased. She seemed like one of those good laid-back teachers. I looked around and found Angela sitting by herself, so I decided to join her. Edward was on the other side of the room, sitting by Ben Cheney. _Poor Ben_, I thought in empathy. Angela grinned at me, and I wondered if she wanted to be in this class as well. She claimed to be tired of Gym, and she thought Health would be a good change. I agreed enthusiastically.

She began talking, in a surprisingly firm (and deep) voice, "Hello, class. I'm your Health teacher, Nurse Hasting. I know you may not be familiar with anything, and you might not even want to be a doctor, but these are the essentials every young adult should know. This semester, we're starting out with the reproductive cycle." She paused to catch her breath, and a few perverted boys whooped or high-fived immaturely. I blushed at the future topic. I could hardly speak to Alice about anything like that! But, to talk about it openly with _boys_ present? I was suddenly regretting to quit Gym.

"Next semester, we will be going over balancing your food groups and fitness. Sound good?" I nodded, even thought it did not sound good. It sounded embarrassing.

Health wasn't just embarrassing—it was _brutal_. We slowly learned, day after agonizing day, that she was trying to kill us. After the first week of class, which was studying the male and female body parts (which I handled well), she decided to show us the affects of STD's. In full color, expanded to fit the television screen. She even gave us photo copies. Mike Newton gagged, and he nearly threw up on Jessica. Nurse Hasting had a bucket ready, as if she had already done this before. She had seen our disturbed faces and smiled in satisfaction. That wasn't the worst, though. She made us write reports about anything and everything about how babies were born. Eventually, with some sort of unspoken truce, the boys had migrated toward the left side of the room and the girls to the right. It was like middle school all over, except there was no embarrassed giggles only horrified gasps.

"How was Health today?" Emmett asked, teasing my hatred for the credit. I set my chin and started to vent.

"Stupid! I have to write a 3,000 word essay on the effects of pregnancy in a woman's daily life—stretch marks, puking, cravings, hemorrhoids, the whole shebang! And when is it due? Friday! How am I supposed to finish it in two damn days?" I growled furiously. Emmett hadn't been expecting that sort of reaction out of me, and he was leaning back. I hadn't noticed that my finger decided to poke him in the chest. He pushed my finger down and grinned.

"You wanna know what I do when I get stressed with homework?"

"Eat."

He frowned. "No, I try to relieve that stress by going to the weight room. You should try," he offered. I shook my head vigorously.

"I wouldn't even be able to lift the bar that the weights are put on!" I objected loudly. He rubbed his chin, thinking of possibilities where I wouldn't injure myself or others.

"Maybe we should have one of those group slumber parties we used to throw when we were little," he suggested.

"There are two things wrong with that idea. First, it's a school night. Second, we were young and cute. Now, we're older, you're horny, and I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind being alone with you. You simply can't be trusted," I tried to explain to him. He looked ready to protest, but let it roll off of his back. I was being unfair and taking my anger out on Emmett, and for a second, I felt bad. But then I thought about a 3,000 word essay, and forgot any sorrow at my behavior.

"Aren't you being a Debbie Downer today?" he pointed out, and I sighed heavily. _Stop being so mean to Emmett! He's only trying to make you feel better_, I scolded myself. I still had a conscience and earlier ignored it.

"Sorry, Em. It's just I'm really stressed about Health, and she has some big announcement for us tomorrow. Why don't I go over to Esme's tonight with some brownies?" His eyes lit up and I grinned. Emmett was a sucker for my triple chocolate brownies with chocolate chunks on the inside. He could eat a whole pan of them himself, though Charlie never gave him the chance.

"I'll be waiting!" he announced, turning to Rosalie's BMW and waving. I shook my head, laughing. Emmett was just too easy to please.

After finishing about half of my essay (so far about the long-term terror of stretch marks, ugh!), I decided to start fixing the brownies from scratch. I always made sure we had enough ingredients for brownies, because I never knew when I needed to suck-up to Charlie. He seemed suspicious when he walked through the door, and I didn't blame him. I usually used these as a way to soften the blow of any major bad news. For Emmett, they had always been an apology food.

"I'm going to bring these to Aunt Esme's tonight. Emmett felt hungry for them," I informed Charlie's worried eyes. He calmed, knowing there was nothing wrong. Charlie called Aunt Esme, and she said she would love to make us dinner, and she wouldn't mind at all if I brought my dessert with me.

She made lasagna, and it was, to no one's surprise, absolutely delicious. Aunt Esme had been the one to teach me to cook after my mother left. She took care of the hard stuff, like when I became rich. She was like a second mother to me, the same for Carlisle. He had fixed me up so many times I couldn't recall them all.

Emmett, as I expected, attacked the brownies with Charlie's help. Esme and I stayed back, while Carlisle civilly watched with envious eyes. Emmett and Charlie finally let him through, and he managed to get a nicely sized piece. Esme and I only had a corner.

"These are delicious, Bellaboo," Emmett announced, rubbing his now protruding stomach with a longing glance at the empty pan. I laughed. My brownies only came around every once in a while.

We arrived home around seven o' clock. We had been fortunate enough for Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle to live next door. In fact, all my neighbors were my best friends. Alice lived across the street, Rosalie and Jasper to her left, and Edward on my right.

The next day at school started out uneventful. Mr. Varner loaded up shamelessly on the homework, and I sent a nasty glare his way as I left. He apparently didn't think seniors should get a break. What was with these relentless teachers lately?

Once Health came around, though, things began to get interesting. Nurse Hasting had one of those mischievous smiles on, the kind I had grown accustomed to, the one that meant our torment would be worse than usual. I slouched over to my seat, feeling frustrated. Why was she so bent on making this class a living nightmarish hell?

"Hello class! Today is a very exciting day for us. We're starting an end of semester project, sort of like a test, but this is worth half your grade." Hell, hell, hell, hell, hell! "Have any of you heard of a baby think-it-over?" At this, Jessica raised her hand.

"Aren't those the fake babies that cry all the time?" she questioned. Nurse Hasting's devious smile grew, and I groaned along with the rest of the class. We had to take care of plastic babies? Well, it could have been worse. I could handle a sleepless night or two. I had been expecting much worse.

"Exactly, Jessica." She began to lecture us on how huge a responsibility it was to have children—to care fully for another being. That the child's life was in our hands, and we needed to make the next generation better than our own. Then, she informed us on how the babies worked. The babies were very life-like in size (20 ½ inches and 6.5 pounds) and came in five different ethnicities. They came in both sexes, and some babies were drug-affected, so they would have random tremors due to the withdrawal of their mother's addiction. We each would get a key that only worked for our specific baby—so if we lost it, we failed—and we would stick it into the baby for a certain amount of time to simulate feeding, bathing, diaper-changing, etc. The baby would then coo to end the session. If we dropped or handled the baby roughly, Nurse Hasting would get an alert.

We would each be assigned a partner, and together we would be a mother and father, raising our own little child. We had requirements, though: we had to take our child on at least one family field trip, and take photos for evidence, we had to record care sessions in a journal she would provide us with, we had to fill in a blank baby certificate, and we had to have the baby with us at all times.

"Alright, I think it's time to tell you who your partners are. You are automatically married and pregnant. You will receive your babies Monday," Nurse Hasting announced, with a clap of her hands. I scanned the room, and my eyes fell on Mike Newton as he watched me eagerly. He wouldn't be a terrible father, but he would take things way too seriously, and it wouldn't help the fact I was trying not to lead on the guy. Plus, I didn't need Jessica staring daggers into my back like she was now. "Lee Stephens and Ashley Dowling, Whitney Jenson and Austin Marks, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney—" I gave Angela a thumbs-up, but she was gazing at Ben across the room to notice—"Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie and Lauren Mallory." Nurse Hasting paused to breathe, and I saw Lauren gasp in horror to who her partner would be. Names were prattled on, and mine was the last to be spoken. "Edward Masen and Bella Swan."

"What?!" We shouted out in unison, cracking the silent air like a whip. I could feel the hot, burning red haze focused entirely on her. Edward's voice was incredulous like he couldn't believe she would actually pair us up. All the population of Forks knew that Edward and I just didn't get along well. And that was putting it lightly. Did she do this for her own sadistic enjoyment? My voice had been filled with undeniable fury. Edward couldn't take care of a child! He lacked the deepness to be kind and caring! He would probably drop the baby out of a five story window just to make me fail!

"Nurse Hasting, please be rational about this," I begged, using my best persuasion voice. Edward nodded in agreement. "I mean, can't I be a single mother, supporting her child by working two jobs, going to college for a higher degree in education? Edward could be the dead-beat alcoholic father who would rather pay for booze than child support." Edward protested.

"I would prefer to be a part of this child's life, too! Could we possibly be a bitter divorced marry couple who don't communicate with each other? That way we can just hand off the baby every other day," he suggested.

"Or, you could be the sport-obsessed husband who doesn't get off his butt to partake in your child's activities and expects me to do everything for you."

"We could have got drunk in Las Vegas, and got married at a chapel with Elvis as our minister," he offered. I shook off the idea; it reminded me too much of my own parent's story.

"Would you rather be the husband who married me for my money?"

"Why am I always made out to be the bad guy?" he asked, sounding offended. "We could—"

"Absolutely not!" Nurse Hasting interrupted. " You will both be participating _together_. You both must be active parents and participate in your child's life. Remember, this is worth half of your final grade. Would you really want to fail because you couldn't manage to bear each other for a week?"

I began to object when she held up her hands. "No! This ends the conversation. You are now husband and wife," she claimed firmly. I dropped back into my seat dejected. How could she think this would end well?

"I refuse to kiss the bride," he muttered. I glared his way.

"Enough!" Nurse Hasting roared, and Edward and I quieted down the rest of the class, sulking silently in our seats. Angela looked at me sympathetically and patted my shoulder. She was so lucky about getting Ben.

I stormed out of Health to my truck, wanting nothing to do with people. I thought about Edward and my behavior during Health, and I realized how immaturely we had handled the decision. It was enough to embarrass me now, but at the time all I had thought about was how furious I was. Emmett and Alice met me before I could get to my car, and I did my best to not explode at them.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asked, seeing my likely purple face. I had inherited that unattractive habit from Charlie.

"I most certainly am not _okay_!" There goes not exploding. "I'm pregnant with Edward Masen's child!" Everyone's head in the parking lot swerved to me. Oops. Had they all heard my proclamation? Emmett's face turned very pale, and Alice's eyes widened. And then I remembered that they weren't in Health with me, so they actually thought I was really pregnant. "What I mean is," I started, trying to reassure them before they—Emmett—did something unreasonable (like kill him! Though, it didn't seem like a bad idea). "I'm pregnant with his fake baby. It's not real, it's just a project for Health."

"Whoa, you really scared me there," Alice said, wiping invisible sweat off her forehead. Emmett chuckled in relief, and released the tightening in his back.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to have to break a few bones for a second." I rolled my eyes and kept walking to my car. Alice followed along. When I asked what she was doing, she exclaimed, "I want to hear the whole story."

So, she hopped in and I explained the little mishap. She laughed at some parts, shook her head in sympathy when it was necessary. Afterwards, I felt slightly better. We arrived in my driveway, and all she had to do was walk across the street.

"My advice is to just have fun with the project. Do the best you can with the baby, and forget who your partner is. Just think of him as any other guy." She leaped out gracefully, and took a deep breath out of my nose. Calm, Bella, calm.

Charlie was home early today, so I immediately began marinating the grilled chicken I was going to work on. "Slow day, huh?" I questioned, as he sat at the table with the newspaper in his hands. He nodded.

"Yes, I decided to take the rest of the day off. How was your day?" he asked his usual fatherly question. My eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well, Mr. Varner gave us extra homework, which I'll be working on soon, and in English we started _Animal Farm_. Oh, and did I mention, in Health class I have to be married and have a plastic baby with Edward Masen?" Charlie took in my irritated tone and began laughing at me. I grumbled incoherently. He thought my anger towards Edward was funny, and he never failed to remind me that forgiveness was kind and that I was too old for such silly little arguments.

"By the way," I called as I started climbing upstairs, "that means I get to call you Gramps from now on!"

**I loved writing Edward and Bella's little stories. Especially how Edward ends up being a terrible person in all of them. But, I must say, I was really disappointed with the lack of reviews for my second chapter. I was so excited after the response for my first chapter, so it was a major ego-kill. Alerts and stuff are good, but reviews give me more feeback. Even if it something that's just saying "Keep updating!" I would appreciate it so much! So, please review!!!**


	4. Watching Movies

**_CHAPTER 4: WATCHING MOVIES_**

"T.G.I. Friday!" Alice sang as I moped out of my truck. I was still a grouch, caused by Nurse Hasting's lack of judgment. Alice caught on to my little hate-fest and tried to cheer me up. "C'mon, tonight we're going to have a movie marathon. You should come," she persuaded, "Emmett's already picked _Rocky_, no surprise, and Rosalie called _Princess Bride_. Jasper is in the mood for an old western, which you know I can't stand."

"Well, you know what I want to watch," I said, leaning against my truck. It had been no secret of my love for sappy romances such as _Romeo and Juliet_. It was why, whenever it was my night to pick the film, the boys would make up some excuse. "I'm in the mood for some McAdams and Gosling." Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes! _The Notebook_ sounds great! Remember when we forced Emmett and Jasper into the theatre to go see it with us, and Emmett was crying harder than all of us? Rosalie was so ashamed." I laughed at the memory of Emmett sobbing like a teenage girl. All of the people around us turned to stare at this massively huge man who was bawling at the ending.

"I know! She couldn't touch him for weeks," I added and we giggled together. Alice had succeeded in brightening up my day. She could always make me ecstatic when I wanted to cry. Especially if Jasper was around with her. He had this way of spreading good feelings.

Alice and I chatted off and on in the morning classes, discussing which movies we preferred. Whenever we didn't have a class together, she would text me movies and I would reply with a smile or a frown.

We strolled into the cafeteria together, and I noticed Rosalie was looking rather disdainfully at Jessica Stanley who was nervously chatting away. It was obvious that Jessica felt intimidated by Rosalie, and that made her continue to blabber despite Rosalie's irritated expression. Finally, Rose smiled a fake grin, pretending to be sincere and sauntered by Alice and me.

"That girl _never_ shuts up. I asked her a simple question: Was Homecoming next Saturday? She ended up telling me this huge story about where she found her dress and who she was going with. Like I really care." Rosalie rolled her violet eyes while Alice's gray brightened.

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! We have to go shopping for dresses this weekend. And, Bella, you are required to come." I started to prepare my long speech about how I don't mix with dancing, but Alice held a hand out to stop me. "You will end up going, and I will pick you out a fabulous gown." I sulked, realizing she was using her tone of certain finality.

Rosalie climbed over Jasper to sit by Emmett, and Jasper grunted infuriatingly at her. She stuck her tongue at him maturely, and Alice greeted him with a peck on the cheek. He instantly forgot about his little tiff with his younger (by two minutes) sister. I saw a flash of messy, bronze hair, and I turned around to see Edward seated directly next to me with his brown bag already in place. Wow, he was fast, I hadn't even noticed him coming, and I was usually very observant. Rosalie looked at her reflection in Emmett's spoon, fixing a misplaced wave.

I moved the mush the cafeteria ladies had the nerve to call "food" around with my fork. The little appetite I did have was gone when I found a hair in whatever the mushy substance was. I heard an amused sigh and looked up to see Edward staring at me. Creeper.

"Do you need something to eat?" he asked, sounding sincerely concerned. Automatically, I became defensive.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Ah, I have plenty of excess food. My mother always gives more than necessary," he persuaded. I was slightly surprised he had admitted his mother made his lunch. He constantly acted so independent. "Besides, I don't want my child to starve before they're even born." Does he not comprehend I did not want to talk about sharing a baby with him? Was his skull to thick to realize that unlike most of the girls in Forks, I did not want a thing to do with him? Did he not notice how my eyes flared at the thought of being remotely close to him for a whole week?

"No. Thank. You," I said, annunciating each word. He reached into his sack lunch and pulled out slices of a juicy red delicious apple. My mouth started watering, and I snapped it shut. He shook the bag, and I swatted his hand away.

"Dude, Liz cuts the slices for you? Mama's boy," Emmett teased, sounding slightly envious though. Edward just shrugged.

"Well, if you change your mind..." He placed them right next to my elbow, and I avoided looking at him. Why the sudden change of heart? For about three minutes I stared across the room at the tile. Finally, Edward spoke. "Damn it, stop being so stubborn! I can hear your stomach growling." He was right; halfway through my ignoring him, my stomach had started to rumble and expose my lie. I knew that my tenacity was the only thing holding me back from grabbing the thick fruit. It sounded better as I looked into the bag then to Edward's annoyed face. With a grunt, I snatched the bag, turned away from his most likely smug face, and nibbled on the delicious apple. Emmett and Alice were laughing at our episode, but I was too busy enjoying my meal to really care.

Lunch ended, and Edward walked with me to Biology. It had become a routine for us to walk together to our classes. We had an unspoken truce of some sort. We would remain cordial, unless the other did something to offend.

"Did you finish your essay?" I asked. He knew immediately I was still talking about Health. Sure, it was a touchy subject for me, and I was likely to throw a tantrum if he said the wrong thing, so he took his time to answer. He didn't want to have me throw a Bella-fit like earlier.

"Yes," he spoke slowly, watching my every move, ready for some kind of freak out. "It was difficult to think of myself as a woman, but Alice assisted me with a few parts. I'm sure you found it easier than I did."

"You could have asked your mom," I pointed out. He made a repulsed face.

"I would rather not ask my mom about hemorrhoids or stretch marks or my own birth for that matter," he muttered, and I realized a second too late that he would be embarrassed to ask his mother about those types of things. I figured it would be the same as me asking Charlie about… I shuddered.

"Oh, I see," I mumbled back, shuffling my feet. We entered Science class a few minutes late, but fortunately Mr. Banner hadn't arrived yet. I took my regular seat and began doodling on my notebook. Finally, five minutes later, Mr. Banner flew into the classroom hastily, managing to not drop the cardboard box he was holding. Ugh, I wanted to have a boring lecture day rather than a boring experiment day.

Once Edward and I finished (we always finished ahead of the others), I decided to try and take a nap. The pounding rain last night had kept me up. Not to mention, the thought of sharing a kid with Edward.

"Exhausted?" Edward questioned. I opened an eye to see him copying my position—arms crossed on the table, head resting on them, face turned towards me. I shut my eyes again.

"Extremely… I had a lot on my mind," I replied. "What about you?"

"Slightly. You seemed comfortable, so I thought I would join you." I opened my eyes just to make sure he saw me roll them.

"Are you two already done?" Mr. Banner said, interrupting my witty comeback. I raised my head and nodded at him, too tired to really answer. He looked at us disapprovingly then continued to help the other students. Edward was silent the rest of Biology. In Health, we just turned in our essays, and she repeated the earlier lesson about pregnancy. That class was uneventful, and school was out quickly. I practically skipped to my truck.

"Don't forget about tonight! Five-thirty, don't be late!" Alice called from a few yards away. I waved to let her see that I acknowledged her. I arrived home and lazily fixed Charlie some deli sandwiches stacked like a skyscraper. Mine was miniature in comparison, and he ate his in half the time it took to eat mine. He seemed quiet and he began fidgeting after the meal. Normally, he would scramble into the living room and turn on ESPN.

"Are you okay?" I asked, watching as he cringed at my words. Now he was worrying me. What was the matter? Was he sick? Was something wrong with Renée? Did he get fired?

"Yes. I'm just going to be blunt with this," he started with a strong voice, then hesitated. I was on edge.

"Well?" I urged, curiously awaiting what he had to say. He didn't sound alarmed, which calmed me, but he seemed very anxious.

"How would you feel if… I started dating?" he questioned, avoiding eye contact. Oh. Now I understood his reluctance. Charlie and I were never the best to talk about our feelings and have long conversations about family life. In fact, we usually swerved away from those types of things. So, him bringing this up, surprised me.

"Uh, well, I don't mind at all. It doesn't bother me. I mean, Renée is married, so if I had any kind of problem it would be a little too late. Whatever makes you happy," I mumbled, not knowing what exactly to say. It was the response Charlie had been hoping for since he sounded eager in his next response.

"That's great, Bells." I waited a moment.

"So… who's the lucky girl?" I wondered, slightly teasing and slyly, but sincerely curious. Who had Charlie found interesting enough to be dating? It felt weird to use _Charlie _and _dating_ in the same sentence. His cheeks flushed the lovely rose I had been gifted with.

"Sue Clearwater. Actually, we've been together for a few months now," he mumbled into his empty plate. I laughed at his shyness.

"You could have told me! You didn't have to sneak around like a bunch of teenagers." Charlie shrugged, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips, realizing how ridiculous he behaved. "So all those fishing trips were really dates?"

"Kinda." I stood and patted his back affectionately.

"I'm happy for you. Well, I am spending the night at Emmett's, so I'm going to go pack," I announced, dropping the subject. Great. Charlie could get a date, but I couldn't. Not that I was surprised—there had always been something between Charlie and Sue after Harry had died. He helped her through the whole moving on process. She had two kids: Leah, who I didn't know well, but she was very pretty and Seth, who was a few years younger than me, and the most sincerest kid I knew.

Emmett's house was already filled with snacks as I walked through the door. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward were already munching on them as I entered. I could hear the contrasting soprano of Alice's voice mixing with the deep bass of Emmett's. "Hey! I brought_ Pride & Prejudice_." Emmett appeared, exiting from the kitchen.

"Howdy!" he greeted loudly. I heard Esme call from upstairs, telling Emmett to use his indoor voice. I laughed at his ashamed face when his mother reproached him like when we were little. He narrowed his eyes devilishly at me, before asking, "You think that's funny, do ya?" Then, he charged at me. I crouched ready to be lifted from the ground, and I dropped my things quickly so they wouldn't be damaged. He picked me up and slung me across his shoulder, like I was a sack of potatoes. He began to spin me around, and I laughed, despite becoming dizzy from the blurring images I saw as he turned. Emmett spinning me was like my own personal roller coaster. I squealed begging him to put me down, but he refused, so I smacked his back, failing to injure him.

"Is it funny now?" he demanded to know, before tickling my side, thus causing me to giggle. He took that as a yes.

"Put me down!" I protested, still smiling. I realized that there were several other laughs with his.

"I think she's had enough," I heard Alice comment. Emmett mistook her words as a challenge, like always.

"You want some of this too, Tinkerbelle?" he questioned, flexing the one muscle that hadn't secured me in place. I squirmed and shook, but he didn't budge. In a quick instant, he snatched Alice and twirled us around. We both were yelling now—me, about becoming dizzy; Alice, about him ruining her one of a kind European designer whose name I could not pronounce. Finally he dropped Alice right on to Jasper's lap, and she glared at him, throwing a piece of popcorn at his face. He opened his mouth and caught it.

"Thanks, I was hungry." She rolled her eyes at his taunt. Emmett had gotten distracted, and I managed to get one arm free, so I did a very Rosalie-esque smack to the forehead. "Ouch, Bellaboo," he said, obviously feigning hurt. So, as revenge, he let me go like Alice. Correction, he let me fall like Alice. Right on top of Edward. "Here's your delivery!" he told him, as I was dropped.

"Umph!" I said when I landed on him, scrambling up as quickly as possible, glowering at Emmett's smug face. I wanted to slap it right off! "I'm not a pizza—you can't just _deliver_ me!" I retorted, moving so I sat next to (not _on top of_) Edward. Edward, shockingly, didn't cringe or try to boil his pants, which was what I had expected. He had joined on Emmett's laughter. What was up with him?

"Alright!" Rosalie said, demanding attention. "What do we watch first?" Immediately she was met by loud rounds of loud movie titles being shouted in her direction. I yelled _Pride & Prejudice_ repeatedly, while Edward suggested _School of Rock_ constantly.

"It's my house!" Emmett started, managing to overpower our own voices. "So, I get to choose." Esme had been strolling by, and she took this time to scold Emmett.

"That is not how you behave when you are around guests!"

"Sorry, Ma," he mumbled. "I guess we can all take turns sharing which movies we want to watch." Esme smiled in approval and continued her walk. He stuck his tongue out at my triumphant face.

"How mature," I said. He, in turn, threw a pillow at my face. I ducked quickly, and the pillow skimmed across my back, hitting Edward square in the face. I busted into rounds of laughter, joined by Alice and Jasper. Rosalie was pouting, miffed her movie hadn't been picked. Once, Alice and I calmed down, we went over movies we preferred.

Jasper went first. "Clint Eastwood is a genius; I vote for _The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly_." Jasper had developed his love for all things southern when he was about ten, and he discovered his Texas roots. He had been obsessed with westerns for quite some time now.

"I propose _Princess Bride_," Rosalie announced.

"_Tinkerbelle_!" Alice shouted.

"_School of Rock_," Edward said, shrugging. He adored anything and everything about music.

"You know I want_ Pride & Prejudice_," I mumbled.I loved the whole idea of such a hateful relationship turning into one of the most recognizable in literature.

"And I want _Rocky_."

"It appears we are at a standstill," Rosalie observed. Alice rubbed her chin, hatching an idea most likely.

"I'm willing to watch _Pride and Prejudice_. And, I'm sure Rosalie will vote with me. So, that would be three. You all would be outnumbered," Alice said victoriously.

"I guess Clint Eastwood can't be that bad," Emmett admitted, twisting his will for Jasper's movie. They looked at Edward expectantly.

"I know you'll hate me for this, guys, but I'm gonna have to go with _Pride & Prejudice_," he said, shrugging innocently. I threw a thankful glance his way. Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad partner after all. If he kept acting like this, maybe I could tolerate him for a whole week.

He returned it with a smile. The boys groaned and Emmett slumped into the couch, defeated.

"Let's get this over with," Emmett grumbled. Rosalie reached over, and they began cuddling, conveniently shutting him up. Sometimes, it was a good thing she had such power over him. Alice and Jasper followed in suit, by snuggling. I grabbed a blanket off the ground and decided to wrap myself in its warmth. _See? I don't need a man. Inanimate objects work just as well_, I thought to myself defiantly. Then sighed at my inward comment. No blanket could take the place of a significant other. I had seen that from Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper.

Emmett fell asleep halfway through the film, snoring loudly, thus causing an irritated Rosalie to move from her comfy position to the floor. I waved for her to sit under the blanket with me. She moved on my left, so I scooted over closer to Edward to make room. Rosalie and I leaned on each other for support until the end.

"Next movie?" Jasper whispered, not wanting to wake Emmett. Emmett, as if being summoned, tossed for a moment then jumped up quickly.

"What happened? Is it over yet?" he demanded groggily. We all laughed at his response.

"We have enough time for another movie," Jasper informed him.

"_School of Rock_," Edward optioned immediately. Emmett and Jasper automatically agreed.

"Rosalie and I are definitely picking _Princess Bride_. Bella?" Alice asked, looking at me, pleading with her eyes for me to choose their movie. But, something held me back. As much as I loved the adventures of Buttercup and Wes, I still couldn't pick it. Was it some kind of loyalty to Edward? I felt like I owed him. It was some kind of allegiance.

"I actually want to see some Jack Black," I commented, blushing as they stared at me in blatant shock. Edward's face, though, was the most surprised. I slunk further under the blanket, wanting to hide.

"Uh, I guess it's _School of Rock_ then," Jasper said, reluctantly grabbing the DVD. Alice and Rosalie finally turned around, and Emmett eventually shut his gaping mouth. Edward was watching me carefully, and I felt self conscious under his gaze. I finally swerved my head to fully face him head on. He was smiling at me, genuinely smiling. Without a thought running through my mind, my lips formed my own little grin. And then, after realizing what I did, I turned away rapidly. Why did I just smile at _him_ of all people? And, why did it feel so natural? So normal? I didn't think about it for too long, not wanting to confuse myself.

I tolerated the movie, and it was over soon enough. I completely avoided looking at Edward, but at certain moments I could feel his eyes on me. I yawned and Alice reminded me to get my rest since we had a large shopping trip planned for tomorrow. I moaned and fell into a deep slumber.

I dreamed I was trapped in a changing room, and I was drowning in them. They would stick to my skin, and I felt attacked. They chased me as I managed to open the changing room door. I awoke with a start. I looked at the digital clock—it was three o'clock in the morning. I turned my head and saw pale skin, so I leaned up. Edward was slumped over on the couch, and I noticed I had been sleeping on him. My head would have been rested on his neck the whole time. I saw how uncomfortable he looked, and I decided to help him against my better judgment.

I knew from experience he was an extremely heavy sleeper, so I stood up and gently positioned his body, so he was lying across the couch. Rosalie and Emmett were missing, so I assumed they went upstairs together. I placed the blanket over him, and I observed how adorable he looked when he was sleeping. So peaceful, and not arrogant… I didn't dwell on this long, and I set up a sleeping bag on the ground for me to sit. Not as comfy as the couch, but it would do. This time, I dreamed about Edward.

**HOLY CRAP!!! I could not believe my eyes when I checked my inbox and realized how many reviews I had! Seriously, all of you who reviewed are the best! I really owe you more than a thanks reply, but I don't know what else to say! I was just overwhelmed! Sorry if my reply seemed rushed or lacked sincerity. Unless you've ever written on here, you don't know how much they mean, and I know that now. So, here's a large thanks to all of you who have reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!(: Please, keep it up!!  
Oh, by the way, did you like the little Edward loving towards the end? I'm building up the attraction...**


	5. Feeling Safe

**_CHAPTER 5: FEELING SAFE_**

I woke up before everyone else did. I turned restlessly in my sleeping bag. It was no use—I could no longer go to sleep. It was just past seven o'clock, and I decided making breakfast could clear my foggy mind. I dug quietly through Aunt Esme's cupboard in search of ingredients to make pancakes. I stirred the mix together with questions floating around in my head. Questions that were difficult to answer and questions that were too strange to even think about. I couldn't even confront myself with them, so I just continued busying myself with pancakes. I threw in chocolate chips for all six of Emmett's pancakes, since it was his favorite. And, Edward preferred blueberries like I did.

Gah! Why couldn't I get him out of my head? He was pestering my every thought until my frustration broke to the surface. Every little thing going through my head turned into something about _him_. It was like part of my brain wanted to completely avoid the subject, while the other half interjected anything and everything about him. I slammed my spatula down, annoyed. Even when he wasn't trying, he still succeeded in irritating me!

"What's the matter with you?" I heard Alice's voice whisper, rubbing her gray, innocent eyes. I stayed silent and furiously mixed the pancake batter for the fiftieth time.

"Well, you seem kind of angry, so I'm just going to go back to bed. Unless you want to talk about it...?" she asked, concerned. I shook my head, continuing to violently butcher the mix. I really needed a hobby to get my anger out. Her soft footsteps padded against the floor into the living room. I sighed heavily.

First question to self: Why did I pick his movie instead of my own? I could have easily tied the vote, Esme would have been the mediator, and she would pick out whichever she wanted. Which, most likely, would have been _Princess Bride_. My answer: Logically, I should have picked it without a second thought. But, Edward had chosen mine, and I felt like I was returning a favor.

Second question to self: Why didn't he push me off when I fell asleep on him? He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. He should have just jumped off and found a bed upstairs. My answer: Liz has raised him to be a gentleman, and even I, can grudgingly admit that he holds upmost respect for women. He didn't want to disturb me, and he was willing to sleep in an uncomfortable position to uphold his values.

And last: Why did I get up and move him? The answer to this question was painfully obvious: I felt bad for him. It could have been Emmett or Jasper and I would have done the same. But, there was some ulterior reason behind it. I somewhat felt like I needed to make sure he was comfortable, especially since he had put up with me.

_It's settled_, I thought to myself_, I do not like Edward Masen as a friend or anything else_. But, still, he kept nagging into my thoughts every few moments. Especially the peaceful look on his face, not filled with his usual haughty smirk, that made him look much more attractive and more appealing. Ugh! Edward Masen was not appealing! I repeated this to myself about twenty times. The bacon was sizzling, and I flipped the pieces over. Bacon was appealing. Chocolate was appealing. But, Edward Masen, was _not_.

Just as I was placing the food on the table, Rosalie glided downstairs. Her hair was put up in a perfectly done pony tail with ringlets falling past her shoulders. She seemed giddy and blissful, and I knew what that meant.

"Emmett said he smelt food. He'll be down in a second. He just has to find some new underwear," she announced, giggling. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"I really don't need to know, Rose," I said. She shrugged and picked up a plate, filling it up daintily with a few mini pancakes I made just for her.

Emmett barreled downstairs, hollering about breakfast, breaking the peaceful silence. Protesting groans and yawns filled the air, and I chuckled. Everyone, besides already cheerful Emmett, stumbled into the kitchen. They sniffed the air and seemed to brighten at the smell of delicious homemade food.

"This is delicious, Bellaboo," Emmett complimented, shoving another chocolate chip pancake in his full mouth. A little piece of chewed pancake came out as he ate and landed on his plate. Rosalie shook her head in disgust.

Rosalie demanded Emmett leave some for his parents, but she didn't need to worry; I had made sure we had enough for everyone. Alice, on my left, decided to take her tired fury out on Emmett.

"Pig," she called. Emmett leaned over Rosalie and I to glare in her direction.

"Anorexic fairy," he retorted. Alice sniffed the air and turned away. He chuckled and continued inhaling his food. Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle joined us in a few minutes. Esme stared at him with a hopeless expression.

"Hi Esme, hi Carlisle!" I greeted, smiling at the loveliest and most youthful couple in the world. Carlisle reached for a plate and began stacking pancakes, while Esme picked up a muffin. I decided to grab the last blueberry pancake. Edward must have made the same decision, because his fork met mine, and they clanked loudly. My hand flinched away.

"You go ahead," he said nicely. Stop being so damn kind! Couldn't you just vex me some more, so I can be mean to you without feeling guilty? I wished to yell at him, but I controlled my tone.

"Nope, you take it. I have a shopping spree today, and I can't be too full." Alice lit up at this comment.

"Oh, Bella, we're going to find you the most amazing dress! I can already imagine it!" she trilled. I rolled my eyes and stabbed my bacon. Why was I eating my bacon with a fork? I didn't even know.

"Would you mind if I joined you? I'm in need for a new CD," Edward asked. I wanted to scream that he couldn't come, he wasn't invited or welcomed! I desired to tell him to leave me alone. Why was he bothering me? Was he doing this on purpose?

"Nope, not at all. As long as you don't get in our way while we shop," Alice granted her permission. Emmett chuckled.

"You know you're going to get stuck outside the changing room holding their purses," Emmett pointed out. I giggled remembering the myriad of times Emmett had tagged along with us, becoming the official purse holder.

Alice made me get ready to go shopping after breakfast. "Isn't it a little early?" I questioned, attempting to look at the nearest clock for proof. Alice just stood in front of me, blocking my view.

"It's never too early to be fashionable," she said, stating it like it was a fact.

It looked cold outside, so I "borrowed" one of Emmett's old sweatshirts that didn't fit him anymore. He had this when he was eleven, and it was still big on me for almost eighteen. He was such a monster.

Rosalie had proclaimed she didn't want to drive her BMW to Port Angeles, since she would be walking a lot, and didn't want it stolen. Edward decided his Volvo would be acceptable, and Alice agreed, becoming the leader of this little expedition. I sat in the back seat with Rosalie while Alice sat in the front playing with the radio. Finally, she found a song.

"No country," Edward snapped, reaching out to change the station. Alice pouted.

"But, I love Carrie Underwood!" she protested. The music currently playing sounded very familiar, and I felt myself humming along with the tune. Rosalie turned to me incredulously, and I could feel Edward's eyes on me from the rearview window.

"It's Beethoven, right?" I assumed. He nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Renée plays a lot of classical music when I visit. She says it calms her," I explained. They all nodded and Alice changed the station to contemporary pop.

Alice and Rosalie began blaring out the lyrics to the song, nowhere nearly close to the voice of the woman singing, and I couldn't make out their words. Edward was cringing from the awful tunes.

"No more radio," he declared firmly. Alice sullenly nodded, and I giggled. We arrived at Port Angeles, and Alice dragged me out of the car. Edward, being ever so fast, kept the pace with us without effort. He followed alongside as Alice dragged me store to store. I groaned and protested (and even stomped my feet), but she acted as if I was just a minor distraction. My opinion didn't matter anyway. Edward faithfully held Rose and Alice's purses—they refused to let me pay! By the sixth store, I was a complete grump.

"This is _perfect_ for you!" Alice squealed, showing me the garment. I observed it: it was blue and a backless halter with a long neckline and flowed to the ground. It looked really delicate and too revealing for Fork's homecoming.

"Isn't this a little too… ostentatious?" I wondered. Rosalie eyed me like I was crazy. She didn't think you could have too much attention. The more the merrier, she had once said. My philosophy was slightly different. I believed that blending in was okay and acceptable.

I snatched the outfit from her, knowing if I started an argument I would only lose. I tried it on quickly in the dressing room, assessed that it fit me, and changed to my normal clothes, carrying it along with me. "It fits, Alice," I attested. Edward was sitting outside the dressing room, texting on his phone or playing games. He looked bored. I wished we could switch places.

"I wanted to see it on you!" she cried, fluttering her hands in the direction of the dressing room. I stormed off and changed back into it uselessly. Why does she care how I look? I already affirmed it fit me. Did it matter how I looked? I struggled with the zipper, and finally just called Alice over. I didn't want to end up ripping it and having to buy a dress I wouldn't even wear. Alice let out a girly squeak of contentment.

"Rose, you have to see this!" She yelled over Rosalie. There wasn't enough room in the fitting room, so I had to walk out, and when I did, Rosalie copied Alice's joy.

"It's amazing! But, we're going to have to buy you a new bra, since it is a halter," Rosalie said, and I blushed, thinking about her saying _bra_ in front of Edward. That was personal to me, and I didn't like talking about it in front of boys.

Edward looked up to see what the big fuss was, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Ugh, even he knew this dress was so unlike me! He was obviously surprised to see me in it! I wanted to throw it on the ground and burn it, which was likely what I would do when the whole Homecoming thing was over.

Edward wasn't the only one to notice. A group of twenty-something men were strolling by us, and they saw me and whistled. My cheeks burned especially when the guy tapped on the glass. Rosalie and Alice shifted uncomfortably, and I turned away completely from them. How embarrassing!

Edward glowered in their directions, angry for their lack of manners. Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

"Alright, let's pay this baby off and head out to dinner! That new place called _Bella Italia _sounds good. Edward, we can walk, so you can take your precious Volvo," Rosalie said. I remembered something. I needed to get this new copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Charlie had accidentally thrown my tattered copy away. Wasn't there a book store close by the music one?

"Actually, I need a new book. Do you mind?" I asked Edward nervously. Would he say no? I knew I probably deserved it, but I couldn't bear to go a few days without my beloved novel.

"Not at all." I waved farewell to Alice and Rose and walked in silence to Edward's Volvo. He fiddled with the radio station, and found the classical one. I sighed heavily, letting the stress of the day leave me. Renée was right; classical really does calm a person.

The music store was only a few blocks away, and the book store was across the street on the very corner. The book store wasn't the one I was hoping for; it had dream catchers and books about spells. Something I didn't really care about. I decided to keep on looking. They had to have one decent bookstore nearby. And then, I saw two of the men from the store coming in my direction. If I went straight, they would catch up to me. I decided to turn down an alley. Maybe they hadn't seen me turn.

My heart speeded up as I heard footsteps behind. _Stay cool_, I told myself_, just keep walking_. I made my way out of the dark alley, but the next street wasn't any better. There were only empty warehouses. I didn't hesitate and made a sharp left in the direction of the music store. Maybe I could get close to the town before they did anything. Even though I was hoping they wouldn't pursue me, I knew that they were going to. And they did.

I took deep breaths. _Keep walking_, I chanted in my head, quickening my snail's pace. Two new figures appeared in front of me, and I gasped. It was the other two in the group of men. I realized I wasn't being chased—I was being herded. I froze, not knowing what to do. Where the hell was my pepper spray when I needed it? One of them spoke.

"You finally made it!" one of the males boomed to the others behind me.

The other laughed, and it was a menacing sound. "We decided to take a little detour," he replied. Their voices were slightly slurred, and I figured they were intoxicated. This discovery was not one of comfort. What were the self defenses my mother had taught me? The standard knee-to-groin, and smash their noses. I would have to try and gouge their eyes out. But there was so many of them! I could barely take on one, but four? Would anyone hear me if I screamed? Would I be too far away? I sucked in breath, and I spoke the most stern I could be.

"Stay away from me," I growled. Should I add my father was a policeman? Would that help my case any? I decided against it.

"Don't be like that, sugar," the closest one cooed. It disgusted me. They were rounding in, closer and closer. I had nowhere to go, and if I ran I was sure to trip and fall. The first one approached me with a hand on my shoulder, and I just reacted, adrenaline pumping in my veins.

I raised my foot with as much force as I could, awkwardly hitting his crotch. He fell to the ground, moaning. One down, three to go. This bothered the least sober of them, the one who said he decided to take a detour.

Right as he was about to touch me, a sleek car came flying down the road. I recognized that car almost immediately, and it came to a screeching halt, nearly hitting the man who was writhing in pain on the ground. I jumped into Edward's Volvo, feeling safe and protected. He backed up, and veered a professional (and very illegal) u-turn, almost hitting them once more. They all scrambled away.

After my sudden relief wore off, I looked at Edward's face, and instantly wished I would not. His expression was murderous and enough to make me cringe, but I didn't. His hands were tight on the steering wheel, like he was about to break it, and his eyes glared furiously. His jaw was clenched, and his eyebrows set lividly over his green eyes. They seemed darker to me. He looked so dangerous, but for some reason, I felt thankful he had saved me.

"Are you okay?" I hesitantly asked.

"No," he growled. I kept silent. "Distract me. Prattle about something unimportant, so I forget about hunting them down, and…" he didn't finish the rest of his thought, and I was fortunate for that. Edward had never looked so scary before. But, despite this, I felt totally secure in his presence. I racked my brain for something, anything, that would change the topic.

"Charlie threw away my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. He claimed it was 'trash'. I only thought it was worn," I spoke quickly, as if it was a race. He stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I said, covering my face just in case. He shook his head and sighed. "Did that help?"

"A little. Are _you_ okay?" he questioned, watching me carefully. I made him focus on the road before I spoke.

"I'm fine," I promised. I didn't even feel worried. I felt sheltered, lucky , comfortable, far from not okay. He sent a frantic glance in my direction, checking to see if I was being honest. I smiled widely to prove my point, but I don't think he was fully convinced.

His concern for me soon faded and returned to that terrifying anger. This time, though, it was directed towards me. "Why would you possibly attempt to fight them? There were _four_ of them, Bella! Didn't you even consider screaming or running?" I flinched away from him. He didn't need to be so harsh.

"I trip a lot when I run. Besides, I did get one on the ground," I objected. He gave me an exasperated eye roll.

"You are an absolute danger magnet, Isabella," he started, using my full name for emphasis, which he knew I hated. But, since he had saved my life and all, I decided not to correct him. I crossed my arms, but I knew that his words were true.

He parked the car next to the restaurant Rosalie had been talking about earlier. Alice and Rosalie were waiting outside impatiently, and when Edward pulled up they swarmed to the car. Rosalie was irate while Alice seemed anxious. Edward had calmed himself down, and was able to placate and serene presence. I tried to mimic him, and it wasn't too difficult of a challenge.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie demanded.

"Bella got lost," he explained, looking at me to play along. I shrugged, trying to look bashful or embarrassed. No blush rose to my face, though. Rosalie was persuaded with my façade.

"We already ate," Alice said sheepishly. "Sorry." Edward shook his head.

"That's fine, Alice," I said. "I'll just eat something when I get home."

"No," Edward disagreed. "I believe you should eat something. I propose that we have dinner while Rose and Alice can continue shopping. How does that sound?" Alice and Rosalie shared an exciting look at the word shopping. I didn't want to have a sit down dinner, but Edward insisted. I glumly followed him into the restaurant.

"This is stupid," I told him when we were seated. "I'm perfectly normal. I have a pulse, my breathing is regular. So, you can stop watching me like I'm about to explode," I informed him. His once wary eyes were now full of humor at my minor rant.

"I'm just expecting you to go into shock," he replied, sipping his Coke and grabbing a breadstick. He nudged the basket towards me.

"Don't—I'm very good at suppressing unpleasant memories," I retorted, nibbling on the end of a breadstick. He frowned, all serious. I tried to lighten the mood.

"Did you get your CD?" He was momentarily distracted.

"No, and I presume you didn't find a new copy of _Wuthering Heights_." I told him his assumption was correct.

"Maybe we can come back tomorrow," I suggested, and Edward's jaw dropped in surprise before he sputtered a firm no. "Why not?" I almost whined.

"I don't think Charlie, or Emmett for that matter, are going to allow you to come back anytime soon," he argued, and my heart fell. He wasn't planning on telling this to Charlie? He would have the whole metropolitan area searching for them. I did not need any extra attention.

"Please don't tell him or anyone, Edward," I begged. His eyes softened, but he was still firm in his decision. "I promise I will never go to the city alone again." I held up my hand, saluting him. "Girl Scouts honor." He laughed and agreed. Whew.

We finished our meals, not talking much. I was still trying to forget how relaxed and natural I felt around Edward to no avail. We picked up Rosalie and Alice, and he dropped them off first. I arrived at my house a lot faster than it should have taken if he was driving the legal speed limit.

I noticed I never said thank you, right before I opened his door to get out. "Thank you," I spoke, looking at his green orbs genuinely. He shrugged as if it was no big deal. I hopped out of the car and headed inside my house, utterly confused by my newfound emotions.

**Hehe, Bella's confuzzled. But, don't worry, because these fuzzy warm feelings won't last too long. I'm evil like that(: Thanks for all your AMAZING reviews and support! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy myself! Please review! Oh, and btw, does anybody else think that came too fast in the story? Eh, maybe it's just me. **


	6. Naming Anthony

**_CHAPTER 6: NAMING ANTHONY_**

The rest of Sunday was filled with me studying for homework and doing my best to avoid the subject of Edward and the confusing web of thoughts that followed after him. I decided to stay inside and finish homework like a social hermit. On Sundays, Charlie usually went fishing with Billy and Deputy Mark. But, since his confession the other day, I was starting to think he wasn't going to go sit in a boat and wait for fish to bite with Sue. Hopefully he knew how to romance better than that.

"Bells?" he called hesitantly from downstairs. I dropped my pencil and walked into the kitchen. He was looking at the floor, embarrassed. "I just want to let you know, because Sue and I are official now, I invited she and her kids over for lunch."

"That's great. I haven't talked to Seth for a while now," I interjected, showing him I was honestly happy for him and Sue. Maybe if he realized how I wanted him to move on, he wouldn't be so hesitant with informing me about his love life. _Then again_, I thought to myself, _do I really want to know about Charlie's love life_?

"Problem is," he began, "I can't even make microwavable macaroni. I was wondering if you could possibly help with that."

"No problem, Dad," I announced, hushing his worries. I would do anything to make him feel warm and fuzzy again. I knew how he hadn't gotten over Renée for a long time, and that ever since she had left, looking at me was like seeing his past wife. It hurt me at first when he couldn't look at me with cringing or running up to his room, but when Aunt Esme explained the problem to me, I couldn't help but feel sad for my dad. I was only ten! So, whenever Charlie would enter the room, I would hide behind my hair. It became a habit as I grew older. Finally, he asked me why I did this. When I told him I didn't want him to be upset by me, he had hugged me tightly, claiming I could never be a burden only a gift.

"What do you think she's in the mood for—potato salad, macaroni and cheese, sandwiches? You name it." Maybe I was being a little too overenthusiastic.

"How about sandwiches? I know she loves turkey and cheese," he commented, and I smiled. So, he knew trivia about her, which proved this wasn't just some desperate act for love.

"Okay, and Seth claims my ham and cheddar is the best. That just leaves Leah," I added, rubbing my chin. Charlie fidgeted, and I knew something was off.

"Leah isn't coming," he mumbled, looking guilty. I tried to sound cheery.

"Great, so we don't have to try and guess what she likes. I'll make a vegetable tray, too," I replied, succeeding in being optimistic, but I still was wondering why Leah didn't come.

I fixed all the sandwiches, being sure to pack Seth's extra high. Charlie informed me that he had grown—_again!_—and that he was eating whole pizza's by himself. I laughed, but made and extra sandwich just in case. I arranged the veggies and dip perfectly, hoping to make a good impression. I didn't want to screw this up for Charlie, even though Sue didn't seem like the type of woman who would leave Charlie because his daughter didn't make her vegetable tray look magnificent.

They arrived at approximately noon, and Charlie lunged for the door. "Eager, much?" I muttered under my breath. I heard Charlie greet her, and I walked into the living room to say hello. Much to my disgust, they were kissing, and Seth was behind them shielding his eyes.

"Children are present!" he gagged, and I chuckled at his childish behavior, but as they continued, I wanted to follow his example. He squeezed around them and strolled over to me.

I looked up at him. He was getting so tall! He had finally become taller than me last year, and now he was almost six inches longer! It was so not fair being short.

"You're huge!" I exclaimed, glaring playfully at his face. He shrugged nonchalantly, but I could tell by the smug shimmer in his eye that he was pretty proud of this prospect. "What happened to my little Seth?" He rolled his dark eyes.

"Puberty," he answered honestly, and I blushed at the word.

"Hello, Bella," Sue said, smiling in my direction. Charlie had an arm around her waist, and she held on to him securely. They were sort of adorable together.

"Hi, Sue. Lunch is all ready in the kitchen." As soon as I finished my sentence, Seth exploded.

"Yes! Man, I am _starving_! All I had for breakfast was a bagel, two pieces of toast, six slices of bacon, and a pancake!" Suddenly, I wished I had made one more sandwich for him.

He attacked the vegetable plate viciously, and Sue glowered in horror at her son's behavior. I was cracking up, though, along with Charlie. I didn't mind Seth's lack of manners; in fact, I found it somewhat complimenting, and I informed Sue of this.

After Sue and Seth finished eating, I had needed that extra sandwich, Seth and I retreated upstairs in my bedroom. Charlie was too immersed into whatever Sue was saying to object.

"Your room hasn't changed," he observed, plopping down on my bed. I followed him, but instead of lying down, I sat.

"Nope. But you sure have! Look at you! You're the tallest thirteen year old I have ever seen!" I admired. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I've been fourteen for seven months now," he retorted, and I giggled. Oops, didn't mean to insult him. Still, that was pretty enormous for a kid his age. I decided to tease him. I had always looked at Seth like a younger brother, even though I had begged Charlie and Renée for and older one. He was fun to tease, and I liked to give him advice. By what I had seen going on with Charlie and Sue, it might not be impossible. I could get that little brother I wanted.

"So, since you're just becoming such a handsome young man," I started, and under his russet skin, his cheeks turned red, "have you been seeing any girls?" By the look in his eyes, and the way he was moving his feet, I could easily see he had been. "Who is she? Do I know her?" I felt sort of protective of Seth, too, because he was such a sweet and nice guy, and he didn't deserve to be hurt.

"We're not _together_. I just… like her. I don't even think she likes me back," he mumbled into his humongous hands. I pleaded to know who the girl was. Normally, I was a very mature person, and I respected other's privacy. But, around Seth, I could be silly and childish and still feel fine about it.

"Ugh, fine, I'll tell you! Just save me from the torment of your puppy eyes! Her name is Becca Black," he admitted, covering his face once more in embarrassment, as I squealed. I must be hanging out with Alice too much.

"Wait, isn't she Billy's daughter? And, isn't she a little older than you?" I knew Rebecca or Becca as she liked to be called, from hanging around Billy's house. Billy was my dad's oldest and greatest friend. Becca, and her twin sister Rachel, and I would usually get stuck together for play dates so Billy and Charlie had an excuse to hang out and watch sports or games. The twins were three years younger than me.

"Yep, she's Billy's kid, and she is only a few months older. Remember, I turn fifteen in three months," he reminded me. Oh yeah, I was still thinking he was thirteen. "Everyone tells me I should 'go for it'. But, what does that even mean? And what do I do if she says no? Or, if she says yes? She's too experienced for me!" he moaned. Knowing how the girl's mind worked, I began to advise him.

"Seth, chances are, she isn't any more experienced than you are. She's probably still trying to figure out boys. And, I'm sure she'll appreciate it when you make the first move. I bet she's just being shy."

"I don't know. She still thinks of me as a kid," he mumbled. I wanted to point out that he was a kid, but I didn't since he would just be more discouraged.

"Show her that you aren't so little anymore. Impress her with your dirt bike. I bet she'll like that," I told him. His eyes brightened, and he surprised me with a hug. I struggled for air, since he was holding me so tight.

"You are so awesome, Bella Swan! She'll just fall in love with me after I show her my mad skills," he cheered. I nodded, trying for air to reach my throat. He let me go, and I noticed that the minor suffocation was worth seeing the giant grin on his face. I just waved my hand modestly and bowed. "Don't overdo it," he said. I laughed and sat back down in my spot.

"So, why didn't Leah come?" I had a pretty good idea, and I just wanted Seth to affirm it. He sighed heavily.

"She's being stupid. She was really close to my dad, and she's bitter Sue is moving on. She doesn't want Sue to try and replace him. It's nothing against you or Charlie; she's just being stubborn about it. I, on the other hand, took the high road, and am glad my mother has found a suitable boyfriend. Especially since he's a cop."

"And I couldn't be more overjoyed with Charlie's choice," I added, and he grinned at that. We kept talking until three o'clock when Sue called Seth downstairs to go home. We said our goodbyes, and I went upstairs to finish homework. Hanging out with someone so young and energetic like Seth wore me out. I could barely keep my eyes opened, as I worked on Trig. I somehow managed to not fall asleep during doing my homework. Charlie was downstairs humming giddily, and I chuckled to myself. If Sue was what Charlie wanted, then I am the most ecstatic daughter in the world.

I took a quick nap and made dinner. Charlie and I chatted some, mostly about weather, but he seemed to be distracted. So, I washed my dishes and went upstairs to bed, knowing I would need the rest. Because, tomorrow, Edward and I were going to have a baby.

The sky seemed darker than usual, fitting in perfectly with my gloomy mood. The weather and I were in perfect sync today for once. It had begun to sprinkle, and that worsened my depressed and glum attitude. I felt like Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh with my pessimistic behavior. I dragged my feet out of bed and picked out a casual t-shirt and jeans when I really wanted to lie in bed and curl up in a ball and hate my life.

Was I being overdramatic? Maybe.

I fixed myself some cereal, and ate it slowly, wanting to savor the last few minutes of peace before I went to the hell that is Forks High School. I didn't need Alice's oracle abilities to know today was going to be a major disaster. I had this gut feeling, and I was dreading Health class.

My friends seemed to know better than to speak to me today, and Alice didn't even comment on how terrible I looked for which I was thankful. I didn't need her disparaging words. I had enough to deal with already. Emmett didn't try to make a joke. Jasper didn't even attempt to calm me. Rosalie acted wary about what she said. Classes were long and tedious and by the time Health came around, I was debating over ditching. Ugh, I'd end up failing! Would it be worth it? The rational side of me said no.

I walked sluggishly into class, bringing my negative attitude with me. Edward wasn't there yet, so I doodled on my notebook, drawing lines that were just nonsense. I felt Edward sit next to me, and he didn't talk at all. Everyone seemed to be on edge today, waiting for their little "miracles". Excuse me while I puke.

Nurse Hasting had Coach Clapp and a few other male teachers carry in the babies. She acted extra flirtatious with Coach Clapp, leading her to touch his arm in thanks. He winked subtly at her, but it was a lot more obvious than he intended it to be. Teachers having relationships with each other was even grosser than Charlie and Sue. I resisted the urge to gag. Edward also noticed, because his nose was crinkled in disgust.

"Hello, class! Today is the day that you will take on the biggest responsibility in your whole life—parenthood!" She paused (for applause, maybe?), but instead there were groans, most of them coming from me. She sent an irritated glance in my direction which I ignored. "Parenthood is really a gift. A child brings nothing but joy to a person, and this year I will help you experience that joy with your very own doll! I told you all about how they work, so please walk down the aisle with your spouse, take a birth certificate, and receive the beautiful present that is a child!" I grudgingly joined Edward as the class walked down the "aisle" in rows of twos with their designated spouse across from them. We were last. Angela and Ben were holding hands and grinning at each other.

"Here you go," she said, handing Edward and I a baby. It was heavier than I expected, and I held it the way she taught me. "You are officially parents." She was obviously taking this too seriously. I practically ripped the certificate out of her hands, and I stalked back to my seat with Edward tagging behind me.

"Alright, let's start with the obvious: male or female?" I asked. He looked down at the baby in my arms expectantly, like the baby could tell us his/herself. "You check," I said, thrusting the baby into his direction. I didn't want to go looking at the baby's privates. He didn't seem comfortable with it either.

"No thank you. You're the mother, that's your job," he replied, pushing it in my direction. I glared.

"What a sexist attitude! The mothers don't do _everything_! Some fathers make great replacement mothers," I corrected.

"You're going to have to change his or hers diaper eventually," he pointed out . I decided to take another route.

"So, you just expect me to do everything? This is an _equal_ relationship, and we will share chores. You can't just assume I'll do it because I'm obviously the better parent," I retorted. His eyebrows set angrily.

"You think you're the better parent? You must be delusional! You can't even walk across a flat surface without falling on your face. With your luck, you'll smash it into a wall," he snapped.

I gasped at his outburst. How dare he?! "Oh yeah? Well, you'll probably end up squishing it with your ego!"

"Wonderful logic," he sneered, and I was ready to pounce. How did Emmett teach me to throw a right hook? It would sure come in handy right now. Nurse Hasting broke us up.

She opened the diaper quickly, and then shoved it back into my embrace. "Congratulations, you have a lovely baby boy," she nearly growled, then ran over to help another couple. I scribbled furiously on the fake birth certificate, feeling embarrassed about my behavior.

"When will his birthday be?" I asked, knowing his answer would upset me.

"October 12," he said. I raised an eyebrow since he seemed to know that answer right off the bat.

"Why?"

"Because, on that day, I officially began loathing Health," he answered easily. I shrugged, thinking it was kind of weird he remembered that, but I let it roll off. I wrote the answer and skimmed to the next thing.

"Name?"

"Edward, of course," he answered like it wasn't even a question, and I snorted. Did he honestly think I would name my precious little boy after _him_? Apparently, he did by the serious look on his face.

"No way. I will deem my child with such a ridiculous name," I replied, ending that suggestion. Edward, though, wanted to protest.

"Edward is a good, strong, respectable name. It's old fashioned and has lots of meaning which he will be proud of someday." I rolled my eyes.

"_No_. I like the name Dav—" he interrupted me before I could even get the words out.

"Why should you pick out the name? I don't even get a say in my son's name? This is what will identify him as a person when he grows older, and I have no voice?"

"Well, _you_ didn't birth him!" I pointed out loudly. A few people turned to look, but I was preoccupied with my argument to care. I was the mother! I had the constitutional right of naming my son!

"Neither one of birthed him! He's made of plastic inside of a factory," he bickered. I avoided his correct rationality, and kept up with my rant.

"Nurse Hasting said this was supposed to be a _real_ experiment. And, if we do it correctly and ace it, then technically he came out of my uterus, not yours," I said triumphantly. He mumbled incoherently to himself, and I felt victorious.

"Still, I am his father figure, and I want him to have a decent name," he griped, continuing the dispute. Did he have no faith I would pick a good name for my son?

"Did you spend eight hours in painful labor? Will you have to deal with the consequences in the future?" I pressed, not stopping for him to answer. "No, I did. So, I get to pick the name."

"Alright, alright," he said swiftly. I could tell he was getting frustrated and trying to stop my hand that was reaching for the pen. "I'll let you decide, but I like the name Anthony as well. It's just a suggestion." I was about to reject it, when I hesitated. Anthony… it had a ring to it. Anthony Masen, my beautiful boy… As much as I hated giving him the satisfaction, I really adored the name. It fit my son so perfectly. I wrote it down and Edward was glowing when I looked up. I wanted to call him names to get that little smirk off his face. We finished filling out certificate and handed it into Nurse Hasting. She didn't appreciate how my pen had poked through the paper at certain points when I was furious at Edward.

She handed us our irriplacible bracelets and keys (one to simulate feeding, one for changing its diaper, etc.) and notebooks, and made us choose who watched the child on certain days. Neither Edward nor I had anything going on, so we decided to every other day this week. I would get him tonight, and he would get him as soon as I arrived at school tomorrow. It sounded pretty fair to me, so I agreed. I rocked my son back and forth, already feeling sort of maternal already. Odd. I had never even thought of being a mother before now.

"My little boy," I cooed into Anthony's little face, "Anthony Charles Masen." The baby made a sound of satisfaction, and I stared at Edward in wonder. Did I just do that? Was that normal or did he just make a poop?

"He obviously likes your voice," Edward said in an observing tone mostly to himself. I didn't feel like gloating that he liked my voice better than Edward's. "But, I'm sure he'll enjoy mine twice as much." The bell rang.

"I swear, as soon as this project is over, I am divorcing you and taking all the custody! No visitation rights whatsoever!" I yelled, picking up my baby and leaving the room. He chased after me as I fumed through the sidewalk to my truck.

"Bella, come back! We still have to talk about our project." I stopped abruptly, and he nearly crashed into me. I turned to him, biting my lip to keep from yelling. He seemed apologetic. I didn't give him a chance to apologize, though.

"What else is there to talk about?"

"Well, where do you think we should take him as a family vacation?" he asked, actually waiting for me to answer. Oh. So now he wanted me to help.

"I know little kids like the zoo. We could go up to the one in Seattle," I offered. Surprisingly, he didn't fight me.

"Perfect. Goodbye, Anthony," he said, speaking to my son, rubbing his head. And for a moment, I saw Edward as a father. Then, it disappeared as soon as he spoke his next words. "Take care of my son."

"He's _my_ son!" I shouted, storming to my truck. I had a feeling this was going to be a very long week.

**Quick update, huh? I just got really eager for this chapter. It's heating up!, I'm going to sound crazy for this, BUT I'm hoping to have 60 reviews for my story when this chapter is published. So, I beg, please review! By the way, I had some awesome reviews for my last chapter. One from TheMagicalMuffin, who I already love because of her penname haha and AmCat who totally made me update a lot sooner than usual! So, your motivation for reviewing besides the smiles you give me? I will give you a paragraph of the next chapter if you review!!(:**


	7. Plotting Murder

**_CHAPTER 7: PLOTTING MURDER_**

**EDWARD POV:**

I entered Health reluctantly. I had witnessed Bella's fury on numerous occasions, and I knew today it could only be worse than usual. She had been sulking the whole day, and I'm sure her emotions would get the best of her, and she would explode eventually. And, I predicted, I would be the target for her inexcusable rage.

It wasn't exactly _inexcusable_, I contradicted myself. In fact, I had antagonized her most of my life, and I should have received ten times the little tantrums she threw. She was sort of like a kitten—she thought she was dangerous and intimidating, but she just managed to look more adorable than she already was. Her little episodes just amused me, but I could see how they took a toll on her.

I knew I wasn't completely blameless in the situation, though. I was probably guiltier by goading her on. I didn't wake up in the morning and debate possible ways to torment her; words just flew out of my mouth before I could hold them in. I had to be very careful about what I said around the irascible girl, because she had a short fuse. I deserved what cute wrath she sent my way. Some days, I could even make her smile. But, those were usually the days she had been in a good mood prior.

And, I did not hate her at all. On the contrary, I found her to be so fascinating, like a puzzle waiting to be solved, piece-by-piece. Every little movement, be the way her eyes flashed or her lips twitching, made me wonder. Series of questions would roam through my mind, and I did my best to inquire without being too obvious. She usually refused admittance into her brain, so I would prod impolitely, and if she snapped I would know I hit a nerve. Which, most likely, confirmed I was accurate in my assumptions.

She was doodling in her notebook, but I could see from the taut way her fingers curved around the pen she was not happy. I decided instantly to not converse with her until it would be absolutely necessary. I understood her pain. After the way I had treated her, I would want to work with me either.

I loathed how I we had grown so distant through the years. Why couldn't our friendship be as simple and easy like when we were younger? Everything had been so effortless and natural. Like it was supposed to be. I hated whenever I attempted to be cordial to her, she presumed I either wanted something or I was going to insult her. Why was she so suspicious? I did want something, though. I wanted our once strong camaraderie. I wanted that feeling of the support of a best friend. She wouldn't believe anything if I ever told her.

I stole a quick glance at her, trying to notice anything different. Her hair fell down her graceful neck, causing a contrast between the brown and translucent skin. Her deep, doe-like brown eyes were completely focused on her drawing, which looked to be a vines growing from one corner of her notebook to the other. Interesting is the best word to describe Bella Swan.

She looked more delicate than usual, like the littlest touch could break her in two. I don't know how she possibly survived with her tendency to trip at a moment's notice. I knew she visited the hospital frequently, and I winced thinking about her with busted bones. She was like a magnificent porcelain doll, ready to fall or crack at any little nudge. I could only hope I was there to catch her before she was permanently broken.

**BELLA POV:**

I pulled up to Aunt Esme's house, planning to ask her for some old baby supplies for Anthony. She would be thrilled as soon as she saw me taking this seriously. I still hadn't informed her who my husband was. I knew she kept all of Emmett's old things stuffed in a trunk upstairs with loads of old home videos. She spent most of our childhood stalking close behind with a camera. She truly cared for Emmett, and she wanted to document all of his experiences through life. I even remembered once a few months ago, I caught her hiding stealthily behind a bush while taping Emmett teaching me self-defense. I had begged her to burn the video, which exposed my clumsy nature at its worst, but she refused. I had only thought of the terrible embarrassment I would face if it resurfaced.

I picked Anthony up carefully to not jostle him. I didn't need a baby freak-out when I entered Aunt Esme's house. Anthony didn't make any noise, and I sighed in relief, relaxing my tense posture. I positioned Anthony into a more comfortable and natural looking embrace. This mothering stuff wasn't too difficult. If only the father would cooperate!

"Hello, Bella!" Esme called from the kitchen. How she had known it was me, I would never know. I pulled Anthony a little tighter to me and strolled through the large mansion. Emmett must be at Rosalie's house, because it was eerily silent. I had never noticed how still the place seemed without his booming presence.

When Esme spotted Anthony, her eyes lightened, and she skipped across the kitchen to see my baby. Esme adored babies, and she had on numerous occasions complimented women with little toddlers at the store. She asked if I was baby-sitting. "Uh, not exactly," I answered unsurely. She was close enough to see the baby, and she began smiling.

"I'm assuming this is for school?" she questioned, and I nodded, explaining the project to her, leaving out one crucial part. When I was finished, she was as excited as I expected her to.

"It's great that you're taking this on seriously! Motherhood is one of the best parts of being a woman. And, I have kept the majority of Emmett's old baby clothes. That kid went through clothes faster than any other child I had ever seen." I thanked her as we headed to the attic. The box was dusty—which was a first, I had never noticed dust in Esme's house—and on the side it was written the size and year. She picked out a nice blue one-piece that was absolutely adorable.

We rummaged through the clothes for about thirty minutes, picking and choosing our favorites. Esme had impeccable taste in children's clothing, so there wasn't much I denied. I especially enjoyed the sailor outfit which I would have to use for our special family vacation. Esme and I laughed as I reminisced about the good ole days when Emmett and I were young. "I can't believe he ever fit in this!" I said incredulously, holding a cute red t-shirt.

She sighed as she held the fabric. "I remember this was one of his favorites. He wore it for a week straight." She chuckled, placing it back in the box. It was interesting how something as insignificant as clothing could bring back memories of childhood.

We somehow managed to move on from clothes to a massive box full of home videos, courtesy of Esme. She had organized them into years and labeled them carefully and exactly. We were reading the labels, and I found one I immediately through to the ground.

"This one needs to die," I announced. She picked it up curiously and began to laugh at its title. It read, _Bella's First Bra_. It had even been dated! I remembered this day, where I pleaded for her not to tape me, but she insisted someday this would be useful. I couldn't think of any use for it then, and I still couldn't find any use for it now. Except for blackmail.

"I thought it was rather cute," she replied, placing it back into its place. I stared in disbelief, before shaking my head. Esme was such a pack-rat.

"So," she started, "you never told me who your partner was." I could feel her eyes on me as I held _Emmett and Jasper's First Baseball Game_. My eyes tightened, and I tried to not blush. Of course she would wonder who my baby's daddy was.

"I didn't?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"Hmm. You're hesitant; it must not be good," she observed, and I glared hopelessly at the tape. Why did she have to be so perceptive? I sighed heavily and answered her question with a mumble.

"Edward Masen." I was surprised she heard it, but to my surprise she started laughing. My face felt warm. Esme, the most gentle, sympathetic, caring person I knew, famous for her insightfulness, was _laughing_ at my misfortune! I opened my mouth to reprimand her for insensitivity, when she spoke above me.

"Oh, honey, I understand your grief. I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have laughed. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But, what is the luck that you will be partners with the one person you despise?" she smiled to herself, and I frowned. At least she apologized, though. She hadn't been oblivious to the ill feelings that transpired between us constantly.

"Luck was not involved whatsoever. Nurse Hasting hates me and wants to watch me suffer," I said melodramatically. Esme stared at me with raised eyebrows. She didn't believe me. "I'm serious!" I insisted.

"Bella," Esme said in her stern voice that she used before a lecture. I prepared my best listening face. "I think you should give Edward a chance. He's not as horrible as you think he is. I don't think he'll give you too much trouble."

I just nodded somberly, but inwardly I was automatically disagreeing with her. Edward didn't want to fail the project, so he wouldn't screw it up. But, I knew he wouldn't make this smooth or easy. I would have to do my best to frown and bear it. Just then, Esme found a stroller.

After gathering all of our things, Esme placed them in a rather large bag and set in by the door. I decided to stay and visit for a while, helping her with dinner. Uncle Carlisle called to inform Esme he would be running late. There was some kind of emergency at the hospital. Which reminded me, I needed to order pizza for Charlie. I borrowed Esme's phone and called the pizza place. Esme and I had just finished when Emmett walked through the door, with mussed hair and slightly swollen lips. Gross.

"Have you come to join us?" Esme asked, slight petulance in her voice. She was trying to hide the fact that tardiness bothered her.

"Sorry, I'm late," he apologized, kissing her cheek before sitting down at the table. It was such a sweet gesture, I held back my urge to coo. Emmett was a huge softy, despite his size. And Esme could really strike fear in him if she attempted to. I knew he hated hurting her feelings.

"It's fine, honey," she forgave. I took a large bite of my biscuit, and a crumb fell on the floor. I knew Esme hated any kind of mess, so I bent down to pick up the little mess. As I came up, I felt something hard hit the top of my head. I reached up instinctively to rub my sore spot. Great. I hit my head on the table. Esme was by my side in a second, inquiring if I was alright. My head was throbbing, and I applied a little pressure to the sore spot and flinched. Ouch, I would definitely have a bruise. It was very tender, and Emmett handed me an ice pack. Inanimate objects were my worst enemy, next to Edward.

"I'm okay, I swear. It just hurts a little. I've had worse," I swore. Emmett and Esme overreacted to any kind of collision I had. It wasn't like I was some delicate piece of glass. I had grown used to pain, and every time I fell, they expected me to just faint on the floor.

Esme didn't look convinced, but Emmett realized I was perfectly in good health, so he decided to make jokes. "For Christmas, I am _so_ getting you a straight jacket, so you can't hurt yourself anymore." He started guffawing at my infuriated expression, as I stood slowly. Esme held her hands out, expecting me to wobble, but I stood easily.

"Thanks, Emmett. And, I'll be sure to buy you diarrhea medicine," I snapped back. Yes, Emmett brought out my immature side. His laughing stopped immediately, and he shook his head.

"Low blow, cousin," he said in a mock hurt voice. I giggled; Emmett knew the way to cheer anyone up. We ate our dinner, teasing each other with Esme scolding us in good nature, and I left with Anthony. Emmett had to help me carry the bag full of clothes, since it was too heavy.

Charlie was already in the living room, looking full with his hand on his stomach, when we entered. He and Emmett discussed the current game before Emmett left, and Charlie informed me of the slice he left for me if I hadn't eaten yet. I put it in the fridge to keep cold, so I would be able to eat it tomorrow. Charlie seemed amused as I put Anthony in his little carrier. He thought I was taking this a little too seriously.

Once I was in my room with Anthony situated in my arms with a blanket surrounding him, he started wailing. His cries were the most horrible thing I had ever heard. They were loud, screeching, and I just wanted to throw him out the window. I froze in panic before remembering my bracelet, and I picked the key up for food. Was he hungry? I stuck it in his back, but he didn't stop crying. I ripped it out and then put the changing key in him. After about two minutes, he cooed, and I slowly took the key out. I dug my baby journal out of my backpack and dated his first fit ever. Normally, this would be a monumental moment for most couples. They would cry and put it in his baby's book. Not so much for me. It was just one of many times I would have to resist the urge to duct tape Anthony to the ceiling.

His fits were random. They varied from two hours (if I was lucky) to two minutes. Charlie was in the middle of an intense game, which I was watching with him for once, when the baby went psycho. It was the third time that game, and I saw Charlie's hand twitch towards his gun. He wasn't the only one getting ready to use violence.

I discovered a sort of pattern with Anthony. If he had just eaten, then he usually needed to be burped followed soon by changing. And, if I dropped him, he would go berserk. I had to put the neglect key in. Fortunately, I had discovered that earlier on, so I was extra careful the whole time, placing him into the stroller with extreme care.

Charlie's expression became more annoyed as the night wore on. Each time Anthony would wail, I would apologize profusely to Charlie who grumbled incoherently in return.

"I swear, Bells, you were not nearly this bad. Emmett, though, that boy has a pair of lungs on him," he observed as Anthony had his usual little fit. I glanced over at my baby journal, and I realized that he had already had eight fits tonight.

I got him ready for bed, setting him into his carrier, noticing how peaceful he looked. For a second, I found myself wishing for a kid. I mean, most of them cried all the time and you couldn't shut up real kids with keys, but it was the moments like this that were the most rewarding. Ugh, what was I saying? Anthony is a plastic doll that screams constantly! I was starting to turn into Nurse Hasting.

Once in bed, I fell asleep immediately. Anthony sure exhausted me.

I awoke to the sound of the horrible screeching coming from the side of my bed.

Dammit.

I scrambled out of bed, falling on the floor with a loud thump. I searched through my bracelet and found the changing key, which should turn him off. It didn't . Could he be hungry in the middle of the night? What was I thinking? These babies had no sense of time, so I crammed it in there, trying to shut him up. Never mind about the whole wanting kids thing; it no longer applied. Finally, he was silent but I could hear Charlie's footsteps climbing up the stairs. I looked at my clock and gasped.

It was 3:00! I must have wakened Charlie. He opened my door and glowered at the baby in my arms. I didn't blame him. Could I use Charlie as an excuse? Instead of my dog ate my homework, I could say my dad shot my homework. Would Nurse Hasting fall for that? Probably not.

"Need any help?" he asked. The way he said it, he could have been asking to be my assassin in Anthony's murder.

"Uh, no. I think I'm going to go give him to his dad tonight. I have a quiz tomorrow, and I need sleep," I replied, coming up with the plan as I spoke. Edward only lived next door, so it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to drop him off. And, after Edward's whole tantrum about being a part of Anthony's life, he couldn't argue with me. After I recorded Anthony's fit, I walked over to Edward's house.

I rang the doorbell, than regretted it. I didn't want to wake his parents. Just because I had a beef with Edward, didn't mean I didn't like his parents. In fact, Liz was good friends with Renée before she left. Liz still chatted with me every time I saw her. She was extremely friendly.

Edward answered the door. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was glaring at me intensely. I was too sleepy to flinch away from his eyes. I just stood with the stroller beside me, doing my best not to topple over in slumber. It wouldn't look good if I just fainted on Edward's porch.

"Sorry if I woke your parents," I muttered.

"You didn't. They're on an exclusive business trip with no intention of inviting their only son," he said, sounding bitter towards the end. Did he not like being left alone? I could count on one hand how many times I had felt bad for Edward, and this was one of those times. I apologized again, and he brushed it off. "So, is there something you need?" He eyed Anthony, as if expecting him to explode any second.

"Yeah. Could you possibly take care of Anthony for the rest of tonight? I have a quiz in the morning, and I desperately need my rest," I answered, slurring my words towards the end. I squared my shoulders in an attempt to stay awake and conscious. He saw through my half-truth.

"Did you get kicked out?" he said, rather amused. His light mood irked me, and I was already tired, so I didn't hold back on my grouching.

"No! I kicked myself out; I felt bad for Charlie. Now, take your son," I said, thrusting the stroller in his direction. Edward backed away, holding his hands up, palms facing me. Did he seriously just deny responsibility for his child?

"So now he's _my_ son?" he asked in disbelief. I grunted, exasperated. My son, your son—did it really matter? Obviously, it did to him. I just placed Anthony back in the stroller. I had been too tired and unaware to start a fight earlier, but now I felt one building inside me.

"You said that you wanted to be an active participant in _your_ son's life, and I granted you that. You should be thanking me graciously for my generosity," I pointed out, over exaggerating towards the end. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Nurse Hasting enforced that upon you. It's not like you actually had a choice," he retorted. I glared viciously into his eyes. I noticed his purple bags under his eyes. Good, he was missing sleep, too. He deserved it by how immature he was acting.

"Is that relevant?" I shot back, knowing that it probably was, but I didn't need logic on my side. I was exhausted and about to just lie down on this street. I swayed slightly, and Edward reached up to steady me. In the process, he knocked the stroller, causing it to fly down the steep hill.

"ANTHONY!" we yelled in unison, as the stroller rolled Anthony to his soon-to-be demise.

**So, totally boring in the beginning, I know. But, at least it picked up speed towards the end. Sorry it was short, and I had to leave you with that cliff hanger, though! I only do it because I want you to beg me for a quick update! And the only way to do that it through a review... so this leads to me saying in all caps REVIEW! I feel so awesome when you guys do! All warm and fuzzy! Also, shout out to Vassillia who shares the same birthday as me! And, of course TheMagicalMuffin who always gives me smiles with her wonderful stories! By the way, before typing this chapter I was jamming out to One of the Boys by Katy Perry! Loooove her!!**


	8. Making Truces

**_CHAPTER 8: MAKING TRUCES_**

We both raced down the steep hill after the stroller, but Edward being more agile and faster than I, was the one to catch him just in the nick of time. I caught up to him, panting and ready to collapse. I opened my mouth to scream at his neglect, but he put his hand over my mouth. I thought about licking it—a very Emmett-like move—before I decided against it. I wanted to threaten him and to punish him, but after the run I felt so… wiped out.

Anthony was perfectly fine, though. He sat in Edward's arms, looking delightfully content with the damage and worry he had caused. My words sprung out of me before I could stop them.

"You're the spawn of Satan, the demon sent to destroy me! I _hate_ you!" I shouted at the child, but Edward's hand muffled my words. The baby just kept its smug little blank face and I went up for a punch. Edward restrained him from me, and I realized how foolish I looked. When I am sleep deprived, I get crazy. Now was one of those times.

Edward muttered soothing words, trying to get me to calm down. He escorted me inside his house, and I lied on his huge sofa. His huge and extremely comfortable sofa. It was so comfy, it reminded me of a bed.

I awoke to the sound of heater turning on. It was smooth, not loud and clunky like the one at my house, and I was startled at the unfamiliar surroundings. This was too stylish and modern to be my boring bedroom, and the cushion I had been lying on were too leathery to be my bed. So, where was I? I abruptly remembered all of last night's events in a sudden rush. I recalled talking to Charlie, fighting with Edward, the baby rolling down the hill, trying to punch the baby… I blushed at how ridiculous I must have been behaving. Edward would taunt me for years.

I checked the time on the large clock and stared at the time. Wow, it was only 6:30. I stood up and stared at the capacious living room. It was sleek and beautiful, obviously done by a professional. The room was grand, and I started searching for the kitchen. After getting lost and going through two guest bedrooms, a bathroom, and some sort of office room, I found the kitchen. And, it was _massive_. I almost squealed with joy (Ugh, I was hanging around Alice too much!). It was full of the most professional appliances, with a high-end oven and refrigerator. The cabinets were overflowing with foods, and my toes curled in delight. I was going to fix the breakfast of a lifetime!

I began to work immediately, digging out the flour. I got lost as I entered the cupboard that was the size of my closet. How long had it been since I had been in Edward's house? It seemed like years, and I tried to remember any time of playing inside. I found a dull, dim one where we were inside Edward's room, and he played on his little keyboard. It was Mary Had a Little Lamb. He tried to teach it to me, and I had failed hopelessly. I smiled at the memory of me pounding the keys with my tiny hand.

"Someone is in a good mood," Edward observed carefully. I jumped at the sound of his voice, but I didn't chide him for sneaking up on me. He swiftly strolled to my side. His eyes were wide, like he didn't expect me to really be here. When he saw what I was doing, he began to speak once more, "You don't have to cook breakfast, Bella, you're a guest."

"I technically wasn't invited. I practically forced myself inside," I replied, my voice chipper. My nap had helped my behavior. I felt like I was on cloud nine. Anthony hadn't wakened me up once last night, and for that, I felt victorious. Like I had beaten him.

I needed to stop being so childish.

"But—" he began to object, before I stopped him with my spatula. It was close to his face, threatening him with an air of firmness.

"No buts, Edward. Just let me feel like I repaid you, so we can be even." He didn't say anything, because he knew better. If he just complied and made me happy, he wouldn't have to deal with some big fight. Besides, I was making him a delicious breakfast.

"Where did your euphoric attitude come from?" he asked, smiling himself. I felt smugness radiating from me.

"Anthony didn't wake me up last night. Not once. I didn't want him to have that satisfaction," I explained, then noticed how dumb that sounded spoken aloud. Edward didn't care; he chuckled, but it didn't sound like he was laughing at me but with me. That was a first, I noted. "You're in a good mood, too."

"Only because you are. It will make my proposition slightly easier," he replied. My face instantly sobered. Oh no. What was he suggesting? Was it bad? He didn't look frightened or worried, so it couldn't be too bad, right? I wanted to demand him to tell me what was going on, but I restrained, and threw myself into my work.

After I placed everything on the table, I sat next to him and waited impatiently. He automatically knew what I wanted to know.

"I understand that you have above average grades and you plan to keep them this way," he started, and I nodded to urge him on. "I plan to do that as well, so I am wondering if you will agree to this. I'm offering… an armistice—a truce, if you will, from the usual bickering. I realize you and I don't cope with each other very well, but I'm willing to attempt. For the sake of our Health grade, of course." I stared at him in surprise. Was he serious? A week free from Edward insults? I would take that in a heartbeat.

"Done!" I shouted, shaking his hand eagerly. He stared at my glowing face in disbelief. Did he really think I would pass up such an opportunity? It would make the project so much easier. Maybe he thought I didn't want to associate with him. Which I didn't, but if I had to, it would be best if we didn't hate each other the whole time. I decided to try and enlighten him behind my reasons. "This is going to be difficult with or without our squabbling. It will just be a lot less difficult when I don't have to think of witty comebacks." His hand, which was still in mine, became firmer, making it a real handshake.

"So… are we going to start over completely? Like a clean slate?" I asked curiously. He was the one who brought up the treaty, so he would be the one to establish the rules. He thought for a moment, and then he watched me nervously.

"If that's what you prefer. It will be as if the last decade or so never happened. Deal or no deal?" he looked unsure, as though I might reject the offer now. I smiled at his half-hearted attempt at humor. As if Edward could ever be a game show host! At least he was already trying. Maybe he would take this seriously.

"Alright, you've got yourself a cooperative partner," I proclaimed, my hand leaving his as I turned to flip the slightly burned blueberry pancake. That's what I would get for being distracted. It was, thankfully, still edible. I placed it on a plate and handed it to Edward. We were starting over, so I could talk to him freely now, right?

"I made blueberry because I know it's your favorite," I said, and it felt weird as though I was being forced to make small talk. My words came out unsteady and sounded like a question. By habit, I felt the need to add an insult towards the end to make the sentence normal. But, I refrained myself. This was going to be… interesting. He raised a perfect eyebrow at me.

"How did you know blueberry is my favorite?" He questioned, sounding generally curious. Well, it must have been easier for him to talk to me openly. I felt interrogated, though. I just couldn't imagine the possibility of Edward talking to me without making me uncomfortable. He always questioned me, putting me on the defense, causing me to answer accusingly.

I took a deep breath and poured some blueberry batter onto the pan while thinking of how to correctly answer his question. Just pretend he's Emmett or Jasper. How would I answer them? "This is just too…" I trailed off, hoping he would understand where I was going with this. He fortunately did.

"I know. It will take some time to get use to," he comforted, eyes sympathizing. Whenever he acted nice to me, I automatically became wary or guarding, expecting a full attack. This time, I didn't hold back my words.

"But, you're already perfect at this! It's not fair how you already can be nice to me, and I can't. It's just so unnatural how you can just drop the grudge thing like it's nothing," I grumbled, angry that he was already succeeding in something I couldn't. Shouldn't I be able to be friendly? Apparently not.

"Don't be upset. It's simply a matter of forgiving and forgetting, and for some people, it's more complicated. I'm most likely the longest resentment you've ever had, and I don't expect you to forgive me overnight."

"You're doing it again," I pointed out with an irritated mumble. His emerald eyes glittered in confusion. "Being a better person than I am." I laughed despite how true my statement was. Edward was a reserved, but very amiable guy, and he could make friends easily. It was just in his nature. We were getting somewhere, right? I wasn't about to completely and utterly trust him yet, though. But, I think he figured that much.

"So, back to my original question. How did you know blueberry was my favorite?" I paused, considering how I had learned. I scanned my brain, digging through my memories, until I found the one I needed. It was dull and fuzzy, and I was astonished I could still remember back that far.

"For my sixth birthday, Esme bought me an Easy-Bake Oven. And, I loved that thing so much. I would make all kinds of treats with her. Once, Esme nicknamed me Betty after Betty Crocker," I recalled. Edward looked totally bewildered, pondering how this pertained to him. "One day, your mom visited us for Sunday tea, and I was just having a ball with my favorite toy ever. I wanted Esme's recipe for pancakes, and Liz decided to help me. She tossed a handful of blueberries in, and when I asked her what she was doing, she informed me that that's how you liked them. So, after they were a lovely golden, I tasted one and fell in love with the sweet taste." I finished my story with a shrug. He was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed I affected your appetite for pancakes," he smugly smiled. I nudged him playfully after I had tossed the pancake onto my plate.

"Neither would I," I commented, sitting beside him on the table. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe we could get along, and win over Nurse Hasting with our parenting skills. Maybe Edward and I could have our old friendship back. Just maybe. That way, Charlie couldn't tease me about the whole rivalry. "Charlie!" I gasped aloud, jumping up, eyes wondering frantically through the kitchen for a phone. Edward's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't worry. I called him last night and notified him that you would be sleeping over here tonight," he said, soothing my worries. I sighed heavily. I would hate to scare Charlie that way. He would have the whole metropolitan area looking for me.

"What did he say?" I inquired, truly curious to Charlie's reaction. He wasn't the kind of father who would let me spend the night at a boy's house, even if it was Edward's, and I expected him to have some over-the-top reaction. Edward grinned.

"He didn't seem enthusiastic, but he trusts me," he declared, as if it was the most prestigious honor. I already knew Charlie approved of Edward, having never once to give him a ticket or get him in trouble. He thought of Edward as a good kid who knew how to respect elders. I smirked wryly.

"I don't understand why," I teased. Instead of my usual snappy tone, I had picked my good-natured one I had used on Alice and Emmett numerous times. He appreciated my effort to be friends.

We ate our breakfast with banter, instead of bickers, and I insisted on helping him clean up. I had made the mess in the first place, but he claimed I was the guest. I didn't fall for it, and I ended up washing all the dishes while he dried them. It was my compromise, but he still called me stubborn. I waved goodbye to Edward, reminding him to bring Anthony to school. We'd switch off every class, we had decided.

I headed to my house, ready to face Charlie if he was still there. Thankfully, Charlie's police cruiser was missing. Whew. I walked inside my house, feeling ecstatic at the progress with Edward. I had some feelings of suspicion, but I knew Edward better than that. He wouldn't purposefully trick me. Sure, he had insulted me a few times, but nothing was any harsher than that.

I found an orange shirt I didn't even know I owned, and I felt it was appropriate for the occasion. It reflected my chipper mood, and Forks needed some sort of brightness today. Why not from me? I really needed to start separating myself from Alice. Seriously. But, my revelation didn't damper my excited mood.

The drizzle had turned into pouring rain, and I ran headfirst into my rusty truck, slipping only once. I dove inside, trying to avoid getting wet. I hated rain, which was ironic, since I lived in the most rain-filled places in America.

The school was already packed when I parked in my typical spot right beside Rosalie. My friends were nowhere in sight, and I assumed they must have already run to class to avoid the downpour. I didn't blame them. I tightened my hood around me as I ran straight into the onslaught of water.

I was fidgeting in English, wary about everyone's reaction towards Edward's and my new renewed "friendship". It was more like a silent agreement, but it would still astound all of those who knew how much we hated each other.

Angela noticed my twitching leg, and she put her foot on top of mine, so I would stop. I smiled apologetically at her. I didn't know it was distracting her, and I felt sorry. Her eyes bore into mine, and I could hear the question in them. _Do you want to talk about it?_ With Angela, unlike Alice, my answer was optional. I hesitated then shook my head. She didn't need to hear about my trivial little reconnection with Edward. She would find out soon enough.

Edward met me at the entrance to Government. He held Anthony in his carrier with the bracelet in his hand. He looked relieved when I took Anthony out of his hands. "Did the little demon keep quiet?" I asked, glowering at the plastic in shape of an innocent form. Innocent, my butt! Edward rolled his eyes at my new nickname for Anthony. Did all mothers resent their children when they were first born? I would have to call my mom and apologize soon.

"He was a perfect gentleman," he announced, and I groaned.

"I think he hates me, since he only cries when I have ownership," I muttered, swinging the carrier a little. We weren't the only ones who brought their children to school. I saw Lee earlier trying to calm down his precious bundle.

"Children will pick their favorites," he pointed out, and I narrowed my eyes at him, reminding him of our truce. He sighed, and then squared his shoulders. "Right. See you next class, Bella," he waved, walking in the opposite direction.

"Okay, Anthony," I said in my sickly sweet voice, feeling stupid for talking to him. "Mommy has class, and I need you to be on your best behavior. Can you do that for me?" His eyes stared in the same place, and I shook my head. Why was I talking to him again? Oh yeah, because for some reason he seems to dislike me and wants to cry whenever I put him in my arms.

I used my logic and rationality as I walked into Government. First, he was selected to have fits at random times, and it was only coincidence that it happened when he was with me. Second, he was made in a factory and was completely artificial. He was like a science project, and I needed to treat him as so. That meant I could no longer plead him to not scream in my classes.

The words I spoke to him, though I already knew they would have no effect, were pointless. He wailed relentlessly half way through class. Our teacher kept giving me a dirty look, and I apologized out loud while a few of my classmates snickered. I fumbled for the keys, going through each one until the hungry made him stop. He carried on with his lesson, and I practically dropped Anthony on the ground, so his cries would be muffled if he repeated his little episode. I quickly dated his entry in the notebook, and I saw three new ones that I hadn't recognized before. They were all in Edward's handwriting at unimaginable hours of the morning.

How did Anthony not wake me up? I must have been sleeping pretty deeply.

Classes were tedious, and I grew bored easily. The only type of thrill I got was when Anthony threw a tantrum at the beginning of Spanish. Rosalie glared at me and told me to shut my kid up. I laughed at her choice of words, because if the child wasn't mine, I would have said the same thing. The quiz was easier than I had presumed, and I finished quickly, walking to Lunch. I hadn't fallen asleep once today, so I was pretty proud of myself.

"There's my little troublemaker," Edward said proudly as he saw me stroll to our table. I rolled my eyes at his new pet name for Anthony. Troublemaker wasn't even the half of it. He was more like a personal hell-raiser. I tossed the carrier to Edward who caught it without difficulty and joined the empty seat beside him. "How was he?" Edward asked. No one had arrived yet, and I saw Alice enter in line with Jasper close by.

"Better than I expected," I admitted grudgingly.

"What were you exactly expecting?" he questioned, with humor in his sparkling eyes.

"Oh, just the usual flames that come out of his eyes whenever he sees me," I said sarcastically. Edward and I looked at each other and began laughing at my exotic tale. I was holding my side to keep from cramping. How long had it been since I laughed with Edward since we had been friends? It felt like years. It probably had been.

"What's going on?" Alice asked cautiously at Edward and my display of pleasantness towards each other. Edward answered for me as I smiled brightly at Alice.

"We made a truce—we're no longer fighting as of now." Alice and Jasper stared at use with huge eyes, and I felt like an experiment.

"They're acting like we just announced we're running off to Vegas to get married," I murmured to Edward, and he chuckled.

"My mother would be devastated," he said, shaking his head softly, and I giggled. Alice and Jasper were still gawking at our exchange.

"I'm such a bad influence," I replied, and we shared a look of mock sadness. Finally, Alice spoke.

"That's great, you two! It's time you put your petty differences aside!" I nodded and tossed a french fry in her face for calling me petty. Her gray eyes turned into menacing slits, as she threw back one of her own. It hit my nose and bounced off.

"Just for that, I'm buying you heels for Homecoming," she snapped, and I groaned, laying my head on the table. I should have just kept my opinions to myself. Alice would find anything to make an excuse to put me in heels. Edward's hand rubbed my back, but I didn't stiffen up like I normally would. I just let his hand stay there, comforting me. It felt so nice.

I glanced up and saw Alice with a mischievous look in her eye. Oh no, what is she up to now?

**So, how was this chapter?? Anybody besides me happy that Edward and Bella are getting along? I know she's still kind of wary about the whole situation, but at least she's trying! And, I'm having a blast thinking about how many ways Bella plans Anthony's demise. Hehe!!(: Please REVIEW!!**


	9. Reminiscing Quietly

**_CHAPTER 9: REMINISCING QUIETLY_**

"So, why now all of a sudden?" Rosalie asked, picking up her cafeteria fry daintily with the tips of her long, crimson nails. She turned the fry in several directions before putting it in her mouth. She had been just as surprised as Alice and Jasper when Edward informed her of our armistice. She was in disbelief and thought we were kidding. Emmett, on the other hand, groaned in defeat, claiming he owed Jasper 20 bucks. Apparently, they had bet if Edward and I would still fight this year. Jasper was usually the best in the betting area since he had his own little oracle, but I didn't think Alice saw this happening. I for sure never did.

I shrugged. "Dunno. It just makes sense, since we're partners for this huge project," I explained, and Edward nodded; I needed to get used to the feeling that Edward was agreeing with me. It had always been the different—Edward would purposefully do the opposite of whatever I did. He constantly would act like he wanted to be on a different page than me.

Alice mentioned something about the disgusting cafeteria food, and Emmett perked up. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Ma wanted me to invite all of you over to help us break our new grill in tomorrow. What do you say? Cause, I know I'm in the mood for some burgers," he rubbed his muscular stomach in anticipation. I nodded along, figuring Charlie wouldn't give up the chance to eat any kind of meat for dinner. Everyone else seemed enthusiastic as well.

"How could we pass up Esme and Carlisle's wonderful dinners? They're very rare and exquisite," Alice commented, and Jasper pulled her closer, as if agreeing with her.

"The best my parents have ever made was some frozen pizza," Jasper added, and I smiled. Jasper's parents were avid socialites who were always off throwing parties or attending them. They were very well known in the Seattle area where Rosalie's mother owned a designer store of some sort. I didn't completely understand the whole situation.

"Charlie can't even do that! He doesn't know how to work his own oven," I said, and we all laughed at how inept my father was in the kitchen. He had just relied on me so much for dinner, I didn't know what to do when I would move out. He'd have to order pizza every night.

Edward and I left for Biology with Anthony in tow. Edward was holding him for me like a true gentleman. We spoke about random things like the cook-out Esme and Carlisle were planning. "They never fail to impress," he complimented, and I agreed wholeheartedly. Mr. Banner gave us a nasty look as we entered, and I could guess easily as to why. He must have already had a fake baby disrupt his class. Since Anthony hadn't cried during lunch, I was anticipating a major wail session. Anthony didn't disappoint.

The whole class turned to watch as Edward and I struggled with Anthony. We spoke in swift, business-like tones, which the other students found humorous. We sounded like we were on a mission, not guessing what Anthony needed. "Hungry?" I asked, pulling the key out. Edward shook his head.

"No, he's already been fed. I believe he has to be changed," Edward said. I hesitated. Had Edward accidentally bumped his carrier, which set off his neglect cry?

"Was there anyway you could have hurt him? Did you hit his carrier?" Edward looked offended, like he couldn't imagine himself ever hurting his child.

"I most certainly did not," he retorted, holding the screaming child by his wrist. He put the key in, and we waited silently for Anthony to coo. When he did, we both sighed in relief.

"Sorry I accused you of hurting him," I mumbled, knowing the apology was overdue. Edward shrugged and brushed it off. I looked around and noticed the whole class watching us with interest. I blushed and hid behind my hair, shrinking back into my seat. What was up with our class? Hadn't they ever seen two people discuss the needs of their child in the middle of Bio?

Chances were, I argued with myself, they hadn't. Especially not with people like Edward and I. We did not associate with each other willingly, and there we sat, talking and acting like normal people. But, did everyone need to gawk at us like we were some kind of crazy mutation? Even Mr. Banner seemed to be out of it. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, trying to be comforting I supposed, which worsened our case. Still, I didn't pull away from his smooth touch.

"Uh, back to the lesson," Mr. Banner finally said, as everyone's eyes gradually left us, and turned to the board. Every few minutes or so, someone would flicker their eyes towards us incredulously. I wanted to shout at them to stop, but I suppressed my fury. They would have to get used to it soon.

"That was uncomfortable," I announced to Edward as we strolled to Health together. He immediately understood what I was talking about.

"It's not like they don't have a reason to be surprised. You have despised me for as far back as I care to remember," he commented, making me feel guilty all of a sudden. And, whenever he made me feel some unnecessary emotion, I snapped back.

"Not true! The feelings were mutual," I pointed out, and then huffed, realizing I had broken our truce. "Oops. Old habits die hard, I guess." He chuckled at my abashed face, and I had to smile. He hadn't been insulted by my accusation, despite its honesty. Nurse Hasting was in a good mood as we entered Health. She saw the dark circles under our eyes and our nearly permanent scowls, and glowed with absolute enthusiasm.

"So, how was your first night with your loving babies?" she asked cheerfully. She was answered with a round of answers. They were all individual and separate from each other, but they shared one thing in common—rage.

"Terrible! He cried the whole night!"

"My mom tried to throw him down the stairs!"

"I couldn't sleep at all!"

"My partner fed him to their dog!"

And so on they went. Edward and I were the only quiet ones, and I smiled at him, feeling we had some kind of secret pact. Our night had been horrendous, but it ended up having something good about it towards the end.

Nurse Hasting was overwhelmed with the hateful shouts of her students. She blew a whistle—since when had she gotten a whistle?—and everyone hushed instantly. Her face was almost purple.

"You are all missing the _beauty_ of children. You're only focusing on the bad parts," she nearly growled.

"Lack of sleep isn't beautiful!" someone protested.

Lauren agreed with a loud, "Yeah! I'm never going to have children, anyway. They just make you fat and have ugly stretch marks." Lauren only ever cared about her looks and never her brains or personality. She would sure make some guy happy someday. _Not._ I rolled my eyes at her whines. Edward chuckled, and I felt my face become hot after discovering he had seen my public annoyance with Lauren.

"Enough! As you all know, your Health project is mainly what we're learning right now, so class time would be useless, unless you wanted to complain the whole hour. Since it is your last hour of the day, I will let you all get out of school early." She paused, and some students applauded at the chance to ditch early. "But, I need to know what day you and your spouse—" I cringed, wishing she would have used a different word than spouse—"are going on a family vacation, so I can write you an excuse to miss school. As soon as I have your date and the place you are going, you may leave." Edward and I began discussing.

"We can't tomorrow, because Esme is having the cookout," I said.

"Does Thursday sound acceptable? The zoo isn't usually crowded on weekdays," he suggested, and I thought for a moment. I had no quizzes or upcoming tests on that day, so I said yes.

"You can't take your child to the _spa_, Miss Mallory," Nurse Hasting shouted, appalled at the thought. Lauren frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Eric, looking clueless, stared at her. I felt bad for the poor guy for having to deal with an irritated Lauren.

"Bella and I are planning on attending the Seattle Zoo on Thursday," Edward announced, and she scribbled it down with a smile.

"Wonderful!" she proclaimed, and I practically skipped out of Health happily. I was glad I didn't have to deal with Nurse Hasting the rest of this week. Edward met my pace without trouble, and I felt like I should do something friendly.

"So… do you want to come over to my house and get a jump start on homework?" I asked. Friends asked friends to hang out and do homework, right? I had with Alice plenty of times before. The difference was Alice had already been my buddy, while Edward was more of a potential buddy. He hadn't formed that bond that made us as close as Alice and I. But, with our heated past, I doubted that we would ever be that close.

He smiled at my obvious attempt at camaraderie. "Sure," he replied, and I was illogically delighted that he accepted my request. I waved and started to my truck, starting the roaring engine.

Edward arrived before I did, and I grimaced. How long had he been waiting for me? My ancient truck couldn't go over sixty miles per hour, and Edward's Volvo could go twice that speed in half the time. He saw my apologetic expression and extinguished my worries.

"I haven't been lingering for too long. I actually changed out of my school clothes," he informed me, and I smiled. I barely even noticed that his worn jean and crisp shirt combo had morphed into long basketball shorts and a wrinkly t-shirt. He looked so much more casual than I had ever seen him.

"You have to be freezing in those shorts. Come in," I said, grabbing the spare key from under the welcome mat. He raised an eyebrow at how predictable a hiding spot that was. "C'mon, it's not like anyone would ever rob the house of a cop." He laughed at my explanation and followed me inside, observing his surroundings, taking in the plainness of my house.

"It's not much to look at," I admitted. He eventually stared down at me and smiled a natural, genuine smile. One side of it lifted higher than the other, and it was a smile that could melt any woman in an instant. I even felt myself reducing into a puddle at its glory.

"I think it's cute. Very quaint and… homey," he said, complimenting me. I had been staring at his perfect face, and I realized how stupid I must have looked. I needed to say something soon or else he would think I was some kind of weirdo. For some irrational reason, that bothered me. I didn't want him to think of me as a weirdo.

"Maybe. But Charlie hasn't redecorated since my mom left," I said. "I think it's his way of remembering her." I shook my head at Charlie's strange tendency. Edward watched me intently, and I felt intimidated by his piercing eyes. Since when was I ever intimidated by Edward? I had been the only one who could stand up to him for the last ten years! Where was all this shyness coming from now?

"Despite how stylish my house is, I would prefer yours. It's a place where I can actually enjoy myself and relax without worrying about defacing the carpet," he mumbled. I giggled at his description of his fancy abode. He was being honest, though. I would feel absolutely formal if I lived in such a clean and orderly place.

"Do you want to work in the kitchen or the living room?" I asked, biting my lip. Whenever I studied with Alice, we were usually sprawled across the living room. Edward was usually formal, so I pondered if he would rather use the kitchen.

"Could we possibly study in your room?" he optioned, and I blushed at the implications behind that question. If it was any other boy than Edward, I would have been suspicious about their intentions. Edward seemed to suddenly realize the double meaning behind his words, and he began to try and redeem himself. "I mean, for curiosity's sake, only. I haven't visited your room in years, and I was wondering if it had changed," he explained, and I saw a bit of pink staining his neck. During his rant, my blush had grown, and my face felt on fire.

"I knew what you meant," I mumbled, trudging up the steps to my room, avoiding eye contact. Why would my room ever be something vital for him to see? I would never know. Unless he was planning to blackmail me, but I doubted it.

He stared at my boring room in fascination, taking it all in slowly, before sitting on my bed. He stood out in the room, his beauty shining and making the rest of my furniture look like a dump. And I had thought my room looked nice before this.

I was oddly anxious of Edward's reaction. I, for some unexplainable reason, wished that he liked it. I wanted him to think my room was impressive or pleasant. So, I observed his face intensely, absorbing every little detail. Whenever he saw my large book collection, his eyes widened in what looked to be wonder. Wonder for how many books I had or wonder that I actually read voluntarily? While he glanced at my dresser, he saw my exquisite jewelry box, full of pieces that Renée had given to me. He slowly walked over and asked, "May I?" Did he really want to see some necklaces and boring girl stuff? Probably the only girl stuff I owned.

I shrugged, seeing no reason for him not to. It wasn't like he could tease me about it later. He looked in awe at the silver necklace with a small heart pendant on the end. "Why don't you ever wear these?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just answered as honestly as I could. "I don't see the point in drawing attention to myself. I don't _want_ compliments or flattery for just some accessory I own." He gaped at me then, as though I had just said the impossible. His gaze made me uncomfortable, and I shifted my feet awkwardly.

"You're so strange, Bella Swan," he murmured, but his tone was so full of praise, I didn't know how to respond. So, I just stayed quiet. Was it really that big of a deal that I didn't like attention?

He began to pull out each individual piece and demand to know the dull or meaningless stories behind them. Sometimes the conversations drifted off the subject, but I found myself thoroughly enjoying our talks. We had gradually migrated to my bed, and now we were both lying down on our stomachs with the box in front of us. A neat pile of the delicate pieces were placed in an orderly fashion by Edward. He was close to the bottom.

"I didn't know your ears are pierced," he said, pulling out the large, flashy fake gold hoops. I lifted up my lobes as he glanced at them for confirmation.

"They're not. It was a gift from one of my mom's ex-boyfriends. She appreciated his effort to appeal to me. I, however, did not. If he paid attention, he would have realized I didn't wear earrings," I explained, and he nodded, smiling at my petulance towards Renée's old beau.

He held a long pearl necklace up, and I rolled my eyes. "Alice got excited during a shopping trip." His raised mouth slightly lifted higher at my dull explanation. I glanced at the clock, realizing Charlie would be home soon, and we hadn't even started on homework.

He suddenly gasped as he saw the last piece in the box, and I automatically regretted letting him dig into my personal belongings. He held it up, examining it and how it was in perfect condition, not a bead out of place. His eyes flickered toward my face in absolute amazement.

I didn't think, I just acted. I snatched the bracelet from his hands and began to frantically shove the other accessories into my jewelry box, become frustrated when they didn't fit. I knew I shouldn't have let him look at my stuff. It was only asking for problems! I hadn't even remembered I still owned the stupid bracelet. Edward's hand touched my gently as I was about to break the box by cramming it shut. I raised my eyes to glare at him.

"You still own it?" he asked so tenderly I nearly felt terrible for being angry with him. It wasn't his fault that the bracelet brought up unpleasant memories. Well, they were pleasant at one time. My eyes still glowered at him.

"Of course I still have it!" I shouted, exasperated. Did he really think I would have the heart to throw away something that was once so precious to me?

"I just… I figured that you would have destroyed it by now," he mumbled weakly in defense.

"Why? It meant a lot to me. I never thought you would actually discover it in my room someday," I replied, confused. Had he destroyed his? My heart sunk to my stomach as the thought occurred to me. It had just been inanimate object to him, nothing of importance. Naturally, he would have thrown his away. He didn't care that I had bought it by myself with my own money. He wouldn't care that it was the best gift I had ever received despite it being of the least value.

"Bella," he began softly, lifting my face to meet his as I was staring in embarrassment at my bedspread. I should have just tossed it the stupid day we fought. I should have laughed and forgot all of the memories with a flick of my wrist. But, what hurt the most, was knowing that Edward had gotten over our friendship, and deep inside me, I never had. Tears stung the back of my eyes, and I bit my lip, wishing I would not cry. "Mine is inside my dresser at home."

"What?" my voice cracked, and I watched him incredulously. His eyes held nothing but seriousness, and I knew he wasn't lying. "Why?" Was he delusional?

"The same reason you kept yours, I suppose. I might have thought of the friendship bracelets as feminine and odd at the time, but I have come to realize that they represent us at the time—a symbol of some sort." I sniffed and looked at his hand that was still on my own. His thumb was rubbing smooth circles on the top of my palm. I slowly lifted it up and pulled the friendship bracelet, the symbol of what once was such a major part of my life, and lined it on the bed. Edward and I stared at it silently, reliving the moment I gave the forgotten treasure to him.

"_Bella, you spend that money wisely," Mommy informed me sternly. I nodded eagerly, knowing exactly what I wanted. I had passed the window to the store every day and saw it on display. After two weeks of begging and using my cutest face, Mommy had finally let me go inside the dollar store and get whatever I wanted. I had saved up all of my coins, getting one or two for doing any chores I could at my house. I had even dug into the holes in the sofa and found some shiny pennies. _

_I traded the coins for big grown-up paper money from my mommy. She had congratulated me and patted my head. _

_I skipped over to the counter and the lady working there stared at me. I pointed to the strips of fabric. "I want those two, please," I said politely like Mommy had taught me to. She gave me one of those looks, the kind that made me feel really little. _

"_Do you have any money, sweetie?" she asked, glasses slipping down her big nose. I held up the green papers proudly, and she smiled taking them and handing me the friendship bracelets. I felt its beads, twisting and turning them._

_The bracelets were made of beads colored in the order of the rainbow. In the middle there was the word BEST_ _and on the other it said FRIEND. It was perfect for Edward and me. _

_When Mommy dropped me off at his house, I waved hi to Esme and ran to Edward in the backyard. He was on the swing, and he jumped off as soon as he saw me. "Hiya, Bella," he greeted, not seeing the present because I held them behind my back. He noticed how my hands were awkwardly at and tried to see what was behind me. I turned so he couldn't see them, and he got angry. "What is that?"_

"_It's a surprise! I bought it with my own money. Close your eyes," I hoaxed. He frowned, annoyed, but held out his hands. I slipped the bracelet on his wrist, and he opened his pretty-colored eyes. "Do you like it?" I asked eagerly. _

"_No! It's a _girl_ bracelet! I'm not a girl, Bella," he replied, disgusted that I would even suggest giving him a bracelet. I felt tears coming, and I tried to blink them away._

"_Oh. I'm sorry. I just thought that you would like them. They're friendship bracelets, and since we were best friends, I guessed you would want one," I mumbled into the ground, shifting my feet. I begged myself not to cry in front of Edward. But, the little tear escaped, and I felt a pair of arms around me._

_Was Edward hugging me? "Edward, don't touch me! I have cooties, and I don't want you to get sick!" I said, panicked. Even though Edward had hurt my feelings, I didn't want him to be sick! Emmett told me that the only way to get rid of them is by drinking a ton of gross cough medicine. Ugh!_

_He pulled away and smiled at me. "Emmett told you that, didn't he?" he asked, and I nodded. "He was just kidding. My daddy told me that cooties aren't real." I believed Edward, because Carlisle was a doctor, and he knew everything._

"_Oh. I'll take my bracelet back now," I said, hand waiting for the bracelet. Edward stared at it for a minute, before putting it back on his wrist. What was he doing? Did he really want it?_

"_I think I'm gonna keep it. That way I'll always remember my best friend when I look at it," he said, and this time I hugged him. "Sorry I made you cry. Do you hate me now?" I looked at his cute face and toothy smile, and grinned._

"_Of course not. I could never hate you," I replied. _

**Okay, so did their bonding meet your expectations? I hope so. It was hard to make them so friendly in this chapter, because my brain always wants me to make B or E say something nasty to each other. I've been getting a lot of people adding me as a favorite, but I need some feedback! Anything, even if it is just a "Update soon!" I'll take it. I'm a major review whore(: All that is intalics is when Bella is little. Did they act too young? I never know since I haven't been that young in a long time! REVIEW! Please?**


	10. Forgiving Edward

**_CHAPTER 10: FORGIVING EDWARD_**

"I didn't mean to pry into your belongings," Edward said quietly, breaking the silence. I shrugged as if it never mattered, but I knew better. Something was different between us. Where we had once lived our lives, thinking that our ex best friend had moved on to forget us, we now knew the truth. He had never deliberately tried to not remember our friendship. He had even kept the memento like I had. I was bewildered.

"It's not prying when I give you permission," I corrected just as quietly. This time, I boldly placed my hand on his, letting him know all was forgiven. If anything, I was mad at myself. I heard a car door slam, and I jumped realizing it was Charlie home for dinner, and I hadn't even started fixing dinner.

"Chief Swan?" Edward guessed accurately. I nodded, and he quickly put all my jewelry in the box while putting it back in the same exact spot he found it. I pulled him downstairs with me, demanded he sit at the kitchen table. I pulled out a large pan and filled it with water, lugging it back to the burner on the stove, which I turned on.

"Good evening, Chief Swan," I heard Edward greet, warning me he was inside. I poured the tomato sauce into the next pan, waiting for it to warm. I heard his feet shuffle against the linoleum and finally looked up.

Edward had, amazingly, retrieved all our books and had them littering our kitchen table to appear as though we had been in here the whole time. I smiled at Charlie's blatant surprise to see Edward in our kitchen. He stuttered before greeting him back less formally. "Good, uh, evening, Edward. Didn't expect to see you here." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck in bemusement. I fought back a giggle and Edward seemed to be doing so as well.

"I was tutoring Bella in Trig, and we lost track of time. I'm sorry to delay your dinner," he apologized, lying skillfully. If I hadn't have been with him when he found my bracelet, I would have believed him myself. He had to teach me how to do that someday.

"Oh. It's alright, I guess. What's for dinner, Bells?" he asked, turning his attention to me. I let my grin grow.

"Spaghetti."

"Sounds good. I'll just be in the living room watching the game," he explained, giving Edward one last puzzled glance. I knew he would question me about it later, but as soon as Charlie was out of earshot I laughed.

"It looked like Charlie was about to have a stroke," I said while Edward watched me stir the pasta. He stood and walked to my side.

"That wouldn't be one of my better accomplishments in life," he said regretfully, and I grinned, pondering for a second. What would be an achievement to someone as perfect as Edward? I decided to ask him.

"Well," he started, hesitating. "Mastering the piano, for one. My extremely large music collection—" I chose this time to interrupt.

"Really? I know you're musical, but what do you like?" I wondered aloud. I hadn't really known Edward that much since we grew apart the last few years. It was like I was meeting a whole new person. It was sort of ironic how much we were around each other, and we didn't know a thing about the other. We had the same friends, but that was all I was sure about.

"Everything," he chuckled. "Well, mostly everything. It's a very wide range; classical, as you know, is up there on my list as well as rock. I appreciate them both, not preferring one over the other. I also am fond of jazz, progressive metal, alternative rock, punk rock, and maybe some tasteful emo. I'm not very loyal to contemporary pop, and I would rather choose indie rock over mainstream." Hmm. Good taste, I had to admit.

"Ever heard of a band named Muse?" I asked, and his eyes brightened. I took that as a yes. "I love them."

"Me too," he murmured enthusiastically while grinning at me. The kind of admiring grin that always made me self conscience. "We seem to have more in common than I thought."

"Alright, so other accomplishments?" I questioned, trying to get off the awkward subject. Edward didn't seem to notice.

"Not really, besides making up with you," he said, grinning at me. Ugh! That stupid grin that made me feel more special than I was! Why did he even care if we apologized? When we were friends it always seemed like _I _was the one adoring _him_. Not the other way around. He was so confusing!

"Future goals in life?"

"Possibly becoming a doctor. What about you?" I stirred the warming sauce. I was impressed; it took a lot of dedication and schooling to be a doctor.

"English teacher," I replied easily. I had put much thought to this already. He looked surprised at how breezily I answered him.

"What's your favorite book?" I snorted, and he cocked his head curiously at me. I blushed at my immature reaction to his question.

"Sorry. It's just that there are so many that I love, I can't pick only one. I love anything by Jane Austen, especially _Pride & Prejudice_, as you know. The Bronte sisters are wonderful, too, and I adore _Jane Eyre _and_ Wuthering Heights_. And, of course, William Shakespeare. Basically, I'm a fan of English literature," I said, trying to sum up my taste in a few short sentences.

The pasta was becoming softer, and I assumed it would be another five minutes before it was ready to mix with the sauce. I didn't have any hamburger to make meatballs, and Charlie would miss that. I could hear him making disapproving grunts at the television in the other room.

"So, you still like Romeo?" he asked, but it was more of a condescending statement. His tone was playful, though, so I did my best not to take offense.

"You still don't?" I retorted, smiling innocently at him. He rolled his eyes, and I laughed.

"Touché ," he chuckled. I turned off the sauce as it was warm enough, and Edward started to shut his books and put them in his backpack. "I should be leaving now. Is Anthony staying with you tonight?" he inquired.

"It would only be fair. You watched him yesterday," I pointed out while straining the noodles in the sink and mixing the sauce in to create a pot of spaghetti.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I proposed. I was actually having fun while I was talking to him, and I realized we were on the brink of a friendship. Once I saw his face, I regretted it. He seemed to be debating, and I realized that he didn't know how to nicely decline my offer. I felt the rejection sting me, and it hurt worse than I would have imagined.

"No thank you. I honestly have a huge load of homework. Maybe next time," he said, and I forced a fake smile on. He didn't need t see how disappointed I was. An idea struck me and I rummaged through the cabinets in search of some Tupperware. When I found it, I took a few large spoonfuls inside it and gave it to Edward.

His eyes widened at my giving gesture, and I felt myself _really_ grin at his astonished face. He hadn't expected me to offer up a portion of my dinner. "You don't have to—" He started, but I interrupted him.

"It's no problem. Charlie and I always have extras," I argued. He saw the stubborn set of my jaw and accepted wisely. I waved farewell and called Charlie to dinner.

I was apprehensive about Charlie's response to Edward's unexpected visit. He didn't start lecturing me right away, though. He waited until I was about halfway finished with my dinner. I was spinning spaghetti around my fork when he approached the subject.

"So, Edward's helping you with Trig?" he questioned. It wasn't that big of a secret that my best subject definitely wasn't Trig, and my excuse for him being over made plenty of sense.

"He's already in Calculus, so he's already been through Trig," I explained briskly, speaking with an unattached voice. I could feel Charlie's eyes on my face, and I kept it straight and uninterested. He didn't give up that easily, though.

"That's nice of him. You two seemed a lot less… hostile than usual," he observed, and my eyes widened reflexively. Hostile? Were we really that bad?

"Oh," I said, and he could tell that I didn't want to talk about it anymore, so he dropped it for now.

Anthony started crying as I was in the middle of cleaning the dishes. I sighed and wiped my hands before attending to him. I had been waiting for him to start wailing soon, because he hadn't for a while. Charlie looked sheepishly at me when I returned into the kitchen.

"That reminds me…" he trailed off, and I paused patiently. "I'm spending the night at Billy's for the rest of this week. If you don't mind."

I shrugged, not blaming him for running away. I would have done the same if I was in his position.

The rest of the night was uneventful, and I found myself waking up at the early hours of the day just to feed or change Anthony. Fantastic.

Edward decided to pick me up the next morning. I had been shocked, but I should have known better. Edward was going to go all the way through with this friendship deal. No holding back. I had Anthony all ready in his new clothes and neatly placed inside his bassinet. Edward grinned at us but frowned when I became closer. "Did you not sleep well?"

"How could I possibly sleep not well when I had no time to sleep at all?" I retorted, letting my grouchiness rub off on him. I sighed heavily. "Sorry, Anthony makes me such a grump."

Throughout my classes the rest of the day, I would find myself drifting off. I would be in my cheerful dreamland where I was child-free and happily skipping through a field of flowers, when someone would nudge me and I would wake up to the horrors of a dull high school class. It was draining, and the teachers were starting to get irritated with the screaming fake babies. I got a particularly nasty look from Mr. Varner in Trig.

Alice tried cheering me up with the thought of Esme and Carlisle's cook out tonight. Apparently, Aunt Esme had a surprise for us. I hated surprises, so I just ignored Alice's optimism. Edward knew better than to try and communicate with me, but I did my best to give him some sociable comfort. Finally, the school day ended, and I met Edward at his car. He smiled warmly at me, and I attempted to be as warm. My lips felt like they were grimacing instead.

"Maybe you should take a nap. I'll come and wake you when it's time to head over to Esme and Carlisle's," Edward suggested, as we pulled into his driveway. I handed him Anthony and nodded vaguely at his good idea.

I didn't even start on my homework (which I didn't have much of, just some from Trig naturally), but threw myself into my comfortable bed. How had my mother possibly handled parenthood?

"Bella?" I heard a soft, velvety voice say. I turned away from the direction of the voice, wanting to sleep. "Bella?" he spoke louder this time.

"Not now, Edward," I groaned, shoving my head under my pillow. I heard his irresistible chuckle, and felt his fingers gently pulling my own off my pillow.

"We need to leave for the cookout, or we'll be late." I let out a protesting groan before sitting up and standing. My clothes were all wrinkled, and my hair was wild.

"Tell them I'll be there in five minutes," I mumbled, pulling on a pair of socks. He stared at me for a debating moment, and then left, deciding I could take care of myself. After throwing my hair into a messy bun, I went outside to be surprised by the weather. It was raining, but it wasn't sunny either. Which good for the cookout.

"I told you it wouldn't be raining," I heard Alice trill as I rounded the corner into the backyard. She was speaking to Carlisle with her smug voice. He was smiling.

"How could I ever doubt you?" he asked rhetorically, and Alice shrugged before skipping to me.

"Just in time, Bellaboo," Emmett thundered from the picnic table in his backyard. He sat with Jasper and Rose on each of his sides, and Edward sat across from him. I waved absently, and Alice informed me on what I had already missed.

"Carlisle's almost done with the burgers and hotdogs, and Esme is getting the chips now. Drinks are in that cooler over there," she pointed to the cooler beside Carlisle, "and condiments are over here." She pointed to the little extra table next to us. I smiled, feeling refreshed from my nap.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked Edward when I sat down.

"Inside. We'll still here him if he throws a fit," he said, and I nodded thankfully. I didn't want to be near that doll anymore than I had to be. I still had ill-feelings toward the thing, even if he did bring Edward and I back together. "Oh, and Esme has a surprise for us later. Any guesses?" I shook my head. Maybe gifts? But there was really no special occasion.

We ate our dinner with small-talk that mostly consisted of Emmett begging Alice to tell him the surprise, and Esme pleading with her not to. Alice always cheated with her talent of seeing the future. Finally, Esme announced that we all come inside for the surprise.

She had a large familiar cardboard box next to the television, and I knew immediately what it was. Home videos. I groaned, and Edward put a comforting arm around me. "It can't be that bad," he said, trying to persuade me. I sighed, leaning in to him.

"You'd be surprised," I moaned.

Everyone besides me seemed to be excited about the videos. I just knew I would be fully embarrassed in each and everyone one, so it wasn't something I looked forward to. Alice bounced in her seat beside and amused Jasper.

The first one was of Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. They were in the backyard wrestling playfully, and Edward was chasing Emmett. They looked to be about twelve years old, and Emmett took a punch at Edward, but Edward dodged it quickly, giving Emmett a taste of his own medicine. Emmett jumped back, and then ran full force into Edward. When Edward tried to get up, Emmett pulled down his pants, putting his Superman boxers on display.

Everyone in the room hooted with laughter, and Edward sunk into his seat, burying his face into my hair as I giggled. Esme gave us a curious look, and I realized she didn't know about our truce. I mouthed "tell you later". She nodded and put the next video in.

It was Alice and I swinging in a park somewhere making silly faces at the cameras. Jasper and Emmett were pushing us, and Rosalie was next to Emmett talking to him. He looked thoroughly absorbed in whatever she was saying, and she flipped her hair. We had been about ten. Then, he seemed to have forgotten that I was still swinging, because when I came back, I kicked him square in the face.

"I remember that!" Emmett shouted, pointing at the screen. I laughed since it had been the only time I had ever caused damage to Emmett. "Jeez, Esme, are you trying to embarrass us all?"

The next was of Rosalie, Alice, and I singing "Happy Birthday" to Jasper for his birthday. Edward was sitting next to him staring at the cake in wonder. We had to be nine, since that was when I had the cast on my leg from falling out of a tree. All of a sudden, Emmett jumped out from somewhere and mooned us all. The girls on the screen squealed and turned their heads while the guys laughed. Whoever was the cameraman in the video, I assumed it was Carlisle, began to yell at Emmett.

"That was not funny," I said sternly as the guys in the living room laughed. "It was traumatic." Edward rolled his eyes at me, and I rolled mine back. His arm was still around me, but I didn't mind.

The next was the one I had hoped wasn't going to pop up. There were bushes at the bottom of the screen, showing that whoever was behind the camera had been hiding in the bush. I wanted to put my hand on my head and shield my face, but I still watched.

Emmett, about seventeen, was helping me put on boxing gloves. He put something on his hand and told me to punch it. I tried several weak attempts, before he yelled at me to really go for it. I did, and ended up swinging my right hook a little too sharp, before I did a twist, lost my balance, and fell to the ground. Emmett was rolling around with laughter, and I was blushing and brushing myself off. The person behind the camera giggled, and my head swerved in that direction.

"Esme!" I heard myself yell before the camera shut off.

I was blushing presently as everyone laughed, especially Emmett. "It's even funnier the second time I see it," he howled, and even Edward was grinning while I glowered at his euphoric face.

"This is the last one," Esme swore, pushing the ancient VHS into the player.

The first was a shot of Emmett and Jasper tossing a football back and forth. They had to have been eight since Emmett was still Jasper's size. He began to grow a lot taller when he was ten. The camera moved down to Alice and Rosalie in ridiculous high heels and scarves around their next. They grinned at him, and I noticed Alice was missing both her front teeth. She was so cute! They were parading around on a fake runway, posing as they went down. I laughed at this. It was so Rosalie and Alice.

From the corner of the camera, you could see another figure come behind it, and I ran swiftly in front of it. There were murmured voices from behind the camera, and I distinguished them as Charlie and Carlisle. I tried to understand what they were saying. The camera slowly drifted toward Edward and I.

We were playing in a sandbox with smiles on our faces. I said something to him, and he laughed. I glanced at Edward to see he was looking intently at me.

"I don't remember this," I told him.

"I do," he replied, and I wondered how he had. It had been so long ago.

Then, all of a sudden, eight year old Edward grabbed my ponytail, and yanked. I winced, remembering suddenly the pain that had been inflicted. I just now remembered exactly what had happened. He had pulled my hair, and I had been incredulous. Why would Edward, my best friend ever, do something so degrading? It was the same thing Tyler did when he teased me, and Edward had usually stood up for me. So, I had thought he hated me, and I whirled around to look at him.

My shovel had slipped from my hands, consequently hitting him in the face. He had thought I had done it on purpose and threw my shoulders to the ground. I fell into the sand and felt a bruise from a toy that had been lying there. How dare he? He was being such a meanie, and I had only hit him on accident. Furious tears had escaped from my eyes as I stumbled to stand and pushed him back just as hard.

In the background I heard and "Oh, dear!", and the camera turned off. Everyone turned from the television to Edward and I. I looked down at my hands to avoid their stares.

"Well," Emmett spoke first, breaking the silence. "I guess it settles that then. Edward was the one who started it." My head snapped up to meet his, and I glared.

"It wasn't about who started what," I snapped.

"What I want to know," Alice spoke, "is why Edward pulled your hair in the first place. That doesn't seem to be his character back then. He used to protect you from bullies like a momma bear." That piqued my interest, too, so I glanced at him expectantly, and I was astonished to see his whole face and adorable pink. I felt the sudden urge to hold him tight and make him feel better. Ugh, I must be getting all motherly now.

He spoke softly, and not even I could hear him, and I was practically in his lap. "What? I didn't hear you?" Rosalie said, leaning forward. I felt bad that he was being put on the spot, but I wanted to know the answer myself. He huffed and straightened himself out.

"I thought her hair was a shiny color, and I wanted to touch it. I didn't mean to hurt her, but when she threw the shovel, I thought she hated me. So, I became defensive," he announced, speaking clearly.

I was speechless. The whole time we had been feuding was because he had thought my hair was pretty, so he reached out and felt it, and accidentally pulled? Eight year olds weren't known to be gentle, so I could understand that he had yanked. But, now I felt so stupid for just reacting after he had done that. We should have talked it through instead of carrying this grudge all through our life. We could still be best friends.

"Oh, Edward," I said, grabbing his lean waist and hiding my face into his shirt, "I'm sorry." He put his arms around me as well in an embrace, and I felt his breath on my neck.

"I'm sorry, too. Forgive me?"

I felt it deep in my heart, the new change that his words had brought on. My entire perspective on him had shifted his image into something entirely new. Something that I could trust with secrets and tell jokes with, something that would support me and help me be a better person--a friend.

"Yes." I had officially and completely forgiven Edward Masen.

**Wow. This is one of my longest yet! I liked writing the home videos, and Emmett is such a goof! I could so see him mooning everyone, haha!!(: So, chapter 10, huh. This is a huge milestone for me, so I would love love love REVIEWs. I think I made Bella's school day quick, only because I wanted to get to the good part about the videos. And, yes, Esme put this one in on purpose.**


	11. Visiting Animals

**_CHAPTER 11: VISITING ANIMALS_**

"So, what time should we leave for Woodland Park Zoo?" Edward asked me. It was after the whole home video incident at Esme's, and Edward had decided to walk me home before taking care of an Anthony-fit. We were outside my house sitting on the porch just talking. It felt so natural, like we had been doing it for years. Charlie had left for Billy's already, and I turned the outside light, so I could see him. The bugs swarmed to it, and every once in a while one would get too close for comfort.

"How about 9:45; it opens at 9:30, so maybe we can avoid a rush," I suggested, and he nodded, leaning on the palms of his hands that were spread behind him. He looked up at the bugs, and I took this as a moment to admire his chest. His white shirt had gotten damp as we walked across the yard, and under the light I could clearly see his muscles.

"Should I pick you up around 9:15?" he questioned.

"Sounds good to me. I'll bring my camera." We sat in a comfortable silence. It was strange to be so comfortable around Edward, and I wondered if we would be like this if we hadn't fought when we were younger. If I had been smarter and more rational and spoke to him, what would we be like now? Would we still be best friends?

"Bella," Edward started, and I could tell from the look in his eyes he was brooding. "I need you to understand that I still care for you. And, I'm willing to act as though the last few years hadn't happened if you are."

His words took me by surprise. We had just been casually talking when he brought up a serious subject. My eyes drifted to his face. He was watching me intensely as if the littlest movement in my face would give me away. I looked down at my hands as I twisted them. I wasn't very well at admitting my feelings, something in inherited from Charlie, despite how comfortable I was with him. "Me too, Edward," I mumbled, keeping my eyes firmly on the ground. "I—well—I really missed you those first few years. It was very t-tough for me to cope without you," I confessed awkwardly, stumbling over my words.

I felt a reassuring arm stretch over my shoulders, and I saw his hand on the other side of me. I grinned at him, and he smiled back, eyes shimmering in jubilance. How could I, insignificant and boring Isabella Swan, make him so stinking happy? He made me feel so good, and I didn't like knowing he had that power over me. Not that he would use it unwisely.

"What exhibit are you most excited for?" Edward said. I smiled, brightening at the less severity of the new topic.

"Easy—the new penguin exhibit." He sent me the same uneven grin that had reduced me into a puddle earlier; it didn't disappoint this time, and I was thankful I had been sitting, because my knees buckled. I pried my eyes away from his too glorious expression.

"Are penguins your favorite animal?" he wondered. I shook my head. I had only wanted to see the new penguin exhibit since it was supposed to be a huge attraction, and the penguins were so darn cute and fluffy.

"I prefer lambs. They're just so innocent and vulnerable… you can't help but feel protective of them, you know?" I babbled stupidly, sounding completely ridiculous. I couldn't have messed up that explanation any more if I tried. "When I was little I used to tell Charlie I was going to grow up into a shepherd. I even had a stuffed lamb, ironically named Roar, until I was four or five." Why was I telling him this? It was like my mouth just flooded with inner thoughts, and I decided to spill them all in front of Edward. He looked amused. _Great, now he's laughing at me!_

"I wouldn't pin you as a shepherd," he teased, and I lightly elbowed him. My face was beet red by now, and I could feel the warmth radiating on my face. "But, yes, there is something… fascinating about such a fragile animal. And, I thoroughly understand what you mean about being protective of them."

I sighed in relief. Maybe he didn't think I was berserk. "What about you?" He frowned, in thought for a moment.

"Cougars—" he started, but I giggled and stopped him. He eyed me with a little smirk. "What?"

I felt immature for the reason behind my little burst of humor. "It's just that when you said cougar, I think of a middle aged woman dating a twenty year old man. Sorry." This time he chuckled.

"Would you rather I say mountain lions instead?" I nodded. "Alright, I think _mountain lions_ are majestic creatures full of grace and ferocity. They're strong and vicious when they wish to be, but they can be as gentle as a house cat," he finished. He ducked his head abashedly as I looked at him in awe. That was such an amazing description, it put my terrible effort into hiding! "It sounds a bit strange, doesn't it?"

"No!" I shouted a little too loudly, startling him. I lowered my voice. "Not at all. In fact, I think you've convinced me that mountain lions are the world's best animal." Ugh, I keep slipping. I needed to start thinking before I spoke. His eyebrows lowered slightly in curiosity.

"Really?"

I nodded. We sat quietly for a few moments. I saw a bug in his hair, and I reached up to swat it away. My fingers combed through his soft and silky mane and found the miniscule intruder. I made sure not to let my hands linger longer than necessary. I held the bug in my hands as proof to show Edward. "The little offender," I accused while flicking him away. Edward laughed and made a weak attempt to smooth his messy locks.

He checked his watch before sighing ruefully. "It's getting late," he observed.

"You better be going," I said, standing, and brushing off my jeans. His arm limply fell off of me. I hadn't even noticed it was still there. It just felt so… right. We were meant to be friends. He stood as well, and we faced each other awkwardly. Do I hug him or wave? What would a friend do? If he had been Jasper or Emmett, I would have embraced him. Fortunately, Edward decided for me, strolling down the sidewalk.

"Bye, Edward," I said, waving.

"Goodbye, Bella. I will see you tomorrow," he replied, smiling at me.

When I went inside my room I couldn't help but feel regretful that he didn't hug me.

The next morning I awoke bright and early in an unusually good mood. Maybe it was because I had finally made peace with the world—the world being Edward Masen. The house was empty as expected, and I decided to make an omelet. Edward enjoyed omelets, I knew, and he preferred lots of cheese. So, I made sure his omelet had a lot more than mine.

When I heard a knock on the door, I yelled, "Come in!" It was Edward with Anthony snuggled in his bassinette. Edward basically threw him onto my kitchen table, and I smiled. He glared at the child, and by the set of his lips, I could tell he was murmuring profanities. He noticed the food on the table and raised an eyebrow.

"I made you breakfast," I answered his unspoken question.

"Oh, that's unnecessary, I already ate," he protested.

"What did you eat?" I questioned to see if he was lying.

"A granola bar," he replied, and I shook my head, clucking my tongue.

"A granola bar is hardly a suitable meal. You're going to need your strength for today; besides, breakfast is the most important meal of the day," I argued stubbornly. He heard my firm and stern voice and posture and sunk into a chair and began eating. I smiled in satisfaction, and he rolled his eyes.

We left for the zoo (I brought a little pack to hold snacks, sunscreen, my camera etc.), and Edward was correct in his assumption to not arrive at the initial opening time. We had avoided a major rush, the worker at the parking booth informed us. The parking lot was packed with cars, and I wondered who would visit the zoo on a weekday? I got my answer as soon as we entered—everywhere I looked, besides up at the sky, I saw strollers. It was the most amount of baby strollers I had seen in my whole life at once. There were tons of young women and a few fathers with toddlers wandering around. I was surprised there wasn't some alert for a missing child by now. I saw one woman who had a leash on her kid. I shook my head and continued guiding Anthony through the crowd.

Edward seemed as surprised as I did. We managed to break away from the crowd to sit on a bench, shaded by a large elephant statue. Today was overcast, so we had little glimpses of sun and I decided to lather up with sun block. I didn't need to be burned tomato red, and Edward followed my example.

"So… what do we do now? Do we just visit the animals? I've never been to the zoo before," I admitted, and his eyes widened. It was the reason I had picked the zoo in the first place, but I didn't need to tell Edward that. He pulled out the brochure we were given.

"In that case, I'm obliged to provide with the full zoo experience. We can take the train down to this area—" he pointed to the furthest part of the map—"and work our way back to the entrance." I nodded at his strategy.

I was unfortunate enough to sit with an unfriendly old lady on the train. All the mothers seemed to be doing the same as Edward and I, so there was hardly any room. Edward sat in the seat in front of me by the cranky lady's husband. She had a cute toddler with her, and I assumed she was the girl's grandma. When she saw the "baby" in Edward's arms, she narrowed her eyes and started grumbling to her equally crabby hubby, "The lack of sexual control in this nation is the cause of all natural disasters! We're being punished for their sensual acts! Global warming is nothing compared to the heat they shall feel when they burn in _hell_!". He grunted at Edward and nodded. Edward looked back at me, and I rolled my eyes.

I sighed and rested my chin into my hand, while my elbow was on the seat in front of me. My face was close to Edward's head, and I was sure he could feel my breathing. The grouch next to me saw the bracelet that held all of the keys used in simulation for Anthony.

"The youth today with their freaky jewelry and piercings in places that should not ever see daylight!" her voice shook, and her eyes were on me the whole time she said this. As soon as the train came to a stop, I jumped off and practically ran to the exit. Edward was having more trouble, though. He was attempting to fit the stroller through the small opening because the handle was caught on the rails. I wanted to help him, but the grump's husband was screaming at him, and that was a conversation I would avoid.

Getting frustrated, Edward rammed the stroller unwisely through the opening, and Anthony flew out onto the ground. Edward stared in horror as the child screamed relentlessly, and I ran over. I picked Anthony up angrily and stuck the neglect key in its back. I heard several gasps, and I noticed for the first time, that everyone had started to watch us and whispered.

"That poor baby!"

"He just let the little thing tumble out!"

"Call child services!"

"What did she just put in the kid's back?"

Edward managed to get the stroller out, and he walked to my side just as Anthony stopped crying. I sighed in relief and placed him back in the stroller. Everyone was still staring at us with jaws wide open. I blushed and scurried away with Edward. After a few minutes of walking, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around.

"Are these the two, ma'am?" asked a tall man. He was zoo security, and behind him stood the irritable couple who sat by us on the train. They affirmed that we were the couple they saw, and Edward and I shared a confused look. What could they report us for? We hadn't done anything wrong.

"They seem to think that we have a case of child neglect, here. I've been told that your baby has suffered a traumatic fall, and you did not take it to the hospital. Are you aware that a small child could have major head damage and might have suffered a concussion?"

Edward groaned, and I stifled a laugh. "Of course I'm aware. Thank you for informing us."

We swiveled around to leave, but the angry lady yelled ridiculously, "Don't let them get away! Do something!"

"May I please see your child?" he asked, and I nodded. Edward lifted Anthony up (who was looking dashing in a pair of Emmett's overalls). I winked at Edward, and he decided to play along. The man was close enough to see that the baby was perfectly fine, but not close enough to realize it was fake.

"Can you turn him around, please?" he asked politely. I saw the couple scrutinizing our every movement, waiting to criticize us or Anthony.

"Ah!" the lady screamed, startled. "There's a hole in his back!"

"It's a severe medical condition, and I would appreciate it if you would stop pointing it out. He's very sensitive about it," I said, gesturing towards Edward, who was doing a very good job of looking perturbed. "Let's go, honey," I demanded, grabbing Anthony from his arms and placing him back in the stroller. As soon as we were out of earshot, we began hooting with laughter.

" 'It's a severe medical condition'," Edward quoted me perfectly in the middle of his laughing fit. "Genius."

"They so fell for it. You're an amazing actor," I commented, and he bowed. I giggled some more before we calmed down. I saw a large statue of a gorilla on all fours, and I ushered Edward over to take a picture of Anthony and I. He asked a woman walking by to take the picture of all of us, and she agreed. Edward lifted me up, so I was sitting on the gorilla's back, and then he propped himself, so he was sitting right behind me. I held Anthony so he was facing the camera, and the woman took the picture.

"This is a keeper," I told Edward when I looked at it, and he agreed. Edward's eyes were sparkling so strongly, I could see it in the picture, and he looked so carefree and happy. I wanted him to be happy the rest of the day.

We had a blast. From people giving us looks like we were crazy when they saw us take pictures with a plastic doll baby to having a giraffe try and lick off my hand, we never stopped smiling the whole day. Anthony was well-behaved for his usual self, which thrilled me. Edward had promised me the full zoo experience, and that was what I received; it was so much better, though, having Edward with me while I experienced it. He just made my day all that better. Why had I been so stupid and detest him the last ten years? It was such a waste. I remembered when a woman came up to us and begged to see our baby.

"_You're just such a beautiful young couple!" she trilled, holding the hand of her daughter. Edward and I didn't bother to correct her—we had been getting these kind of assumptions all day, and despite being tiresome, we just accepted it. "And with a child? How cute!" Edward and I shared a conspiratorial glance. _

"_Oh, well your daughter is quite the cutie herself. What's her name?" I asked politely, trying to avert the subject from Edward and I. The little girl was peaking at me shyly between her mother's legs._

"_Steff-me!" she giggled, and I smiled at her toothy grin._

"_It's Stephenie, actually. What about yours?" she questioned eagerly._

"_His name is Anthony Charles."_

"_Can I see him?" she wondered enthusiastically. I shrugged, and Edward looked anxious to see her reaction._

_She lifted up his blanket and bent down to get a closer look. Stephenie joined her, wanting to take a peek at the baby, too. When she saw it was a doll, she gasped, while her daughter clapped her hands joyfully._

"_Mommy! It's like my dolly! Except it looks realer!" she exclaimed. The woman stared at Edward and I with her lip pulled back repulsively._

"_People like that are sick, darling," she instructed her daughter. She snatched her hand forcefully and walked away from us, still ranting about our oddness. "Using fake babies instead of real ones. And taking them out to public! They even _named_ it! They're too mature for that doll nonsense. I swear, Stephenie, if you ever…," she threatened, and her voice became distant the farther she went. Edward and I were rolling over in laughter._

"That snow leopard was so much bigger than I imagined," I muttered in astonishment as we saw the last animal on our journey.

"It was no mountain lion, though," Edward objected playfully. It was nearing 4:00, and we were exiting the zoo. I felt sad that the day was almost over, but I still had a car ride to reminisce with Edward. I was wearing a t-shirt Edward bought me (I had protested, but Edward wanted me to remember this day, and he thought a t-shirt would help!), and I pulled down on the hem.

"Did the penguin exhibit meet your expectations?" Edward asked, and I smiled in memory. There had been a little girl there who had decided to adopt a penguin. She had seen me and Edward immaturely making faces at the birds, which she deemed as hilarious. She demanded to know our names, and we told her. She combined our names, and dubbed her penguin Bellward. I was flattered.

I smiled wistfully. "Yes; that girl was too adorable." He nodded in agreement. We spent the rest of the ride recollecting all the events that happened.  
Edward invited me into his house to have an early dinner, but I had to decline because of Charlie.

He frowned. "Next time, then."

"Of course."

"I'll hold you to that," he warned me, and I grinned.

"Goodbye," I said. I had Anthony in my arms, and we were standing on his porch. I, without a single thought in my head or deliberation, kissed his cheek and strolled away to my house. I hadn't even realized I had done the gesture until I reached my house, and my cheeks burned with it hit me. It just felt like the normal way to say farewell to him, so I had just acted. I just kissed Edward Masen.

_I kissed him._

Technically, on the cheek, but it was still my first of any kind of kiss. My lips tingled at the sensation, and I wondered if that was normal. I'd have to ask Alice. I was marveled, and I pondered if Edward felt this way, too. I doubted he would, though. He affected me so much more than he would ever know.

**SORRY! I apologize for the extremely overdue update! I feel like I should be punished! I don't deserve the amazzing reviews you gave me for last chapter! I'm such a suckish author for making you all wait so long! Please, feel free to add to this list. Honestly, I don't mind. I'm ready to face some serious wrath. **

**On a second note, review how you felt about the New Moon trailer! Seriously, I just about died when I saw Taylor Lautner shirtless! Anbody else? And, I loved Jim Carrey talking about Rob being all good-looking and wanting to be gay with him. Rob looked a little overwhelmed, haha! Oh, and if you review, I will give you a quote for next chapter, which is sure to make up for my tardiness! REVIEW**


	12. Loathing Hormones

**_--WARNING: The following chapter contains severe amount of embarrassment. Proceed with caution--_**

**_CHAPTER 12: LOATHING HORMONES_**

I awoke Friday without a headache, but I still felt exhausted. Anthony had startled me from an amazing dream two hours prior. It had been difficult to go back to sleep, and I was only faintly drifting off when my alarm went off.

I recalled my dream, remembering precise details. It had been a rare sunny day in Forks, and I was in Edward's backyard. It was just like it had been when we were kids: the sandbox was still intact and Emmett hadn't broken the swing set yet. I was sitting on the ground laughing contently with Edward who was building a sand castle. We were chatting away, laughing every once in a while, and we could be no older than eight. Suddenly he leaned forward and morphed into the older teenage Edward. His eyes in my dream tinkled, and I found myself allured, trying to get closer to him. He whispered how beautiful I was in my ear, and I blushed. His lips came down on mine and my dream was ruined as I jumped with a start. Anthony's cries broke the magical spell.

_I have to stop thinking about this_, I reprimanded myself. _We just became friends. I can't be fantasizing about him already_. But, still, I felt like we were more than friends. Maybe not romantically—as if Edward could be attracted to me!—but as close as we used to be. I felt like I could still confide in him without worrying he would tell the world.

Confused, I started getting ready for school. When I walked downstairs, I heard a knock on the door, and I yelled, "Come in!"

"Hello, Bella," I heard Edward say, and I felt an automatic smile tug on my lips. He was giving me a ride today. _Stop it_, my rational mind commanded, _don't get attached. You will only ever be a good friend—no more. Don't even bother_. Still, I couldn't hold back my cheerfulness at his appearance. It just had to be my hormones. I had never been so close to a guy (Emmett and Jazz didn't count since they were taken and Emmett was my cousin), and now that I was, my hormones were kicking in.

"Hello, Edward. Looking for another delicious breakfast?" I teased. He shook his head smiling, and looked away before my heart would stutter. Ugh! Why did I have to develop feelings with Edward? We had only been friends for a few days, and I was starting to like him? Was this my body's sick idea of a joke? It wasn't funny. I needed therapy.

"No, actually, I was wondering if you wanted a ride?" his voice was inquiring as if I could reject his offer. Like I would regret spending time with him.

Where are these persistent thoughts coming from? We barely just knew each other! The tenderness towards him had only come to me last evening after the zoo. We just bonded very well, and I was getting ahead of myself. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Sure. Just let me finish my bagel," I said, beginning to chew. He sat at the kitchen table and just watched me eat. I felt self conscious suddenly and stared at him in turn. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked reaching for my cheek. His gentle hand stopped mine, and he held it before placing it back on the table.

"No. You're just… interesting when you eat. Let me rephrase that; you're interesting when you do anything," he said. How could I refuse my attraction when he said words like that? Damn Edward Masen and his abilities to charm women everywhere with one little twitch of his lips.

"Thanks?" I said, but it sounded like a question. He chuckled and thankfully looked away. I finished quickly, and we set off with Anthony.

Classes went by quickly, and I could feel the confused glances from the students as Edward and I spoke amiably to each other. Their stares were burning the back of my head, and I was getting irritates. Earlier this week, Edward and I had talked, but not like this. Now, we were laughing and joking and touching. I leaned against him once on my way to Government, and I heard a group of collected gasps. I wanted to groan and hit my head against a wall. Did the student body have nothing better to talk about?

Even Jessica questioned me in Spanish. "So, what's going on with you and Edward?" she asked very bluntly. Jessica never failed to be forward, and I felt myself start in surprise. I thought she would respect my privacy this time, but apparently not. Her favorite subject _was_ Edward, and I had just given her an opportunity to speak about him. "I thought you two, like, hated each other."

I shrugged and vaguely replied, "We're over it."

She didn't give up easily. "How did you get over it? Did you make up or did Nurse Hasting make you? Someone said you paid him to be nice to you." My head jerked in surprise. I paid him? This was ridiculous.

"For the record, Jess, I would never pay anyone to be nice to me. We have put or childish behavior aside and moved on," I said. I knew my statement would be spread throughout the school.

"Is it because you're together now?" she demanded, and I blushed stuttering. Way to be subtle.

"N-no! Why would you think that?" She searched my face for any sign to give away my lie, but she found none and sighed sadly.

"Well, Lauren said Tyler told her that he put his arm around you when you got out of his car this morning," she explained. "That sounds like a couple to me."

I remembered exactly what Jessica was speaking about. Edward was trying to console me since I felt bad about leaving Charlie on his own for dinner since he was staying at Billy's. "He was just being nice is all—a good friend. It's nothing, I swear," I promised, and she nodded dully. She believed me and was upset about the lack of drama in my situation.

I hurried to lunch to avoid the annoying whispers and rumors and to be safe with my group of friends. Alice giggled when she saw my stumbling sprint to our table. I was tripping over my feet and trying to keep all the food on my tray to stay still.

"Did you know that you and Edward are planning to get married in Jamaica where Emmett will be the minister and Tyler and Mike are going to try and break it up?" Alice trilled, repeating a rumor she had heard. I rolled my eyes.

"It's crazy! I wish I could just turn invisible," I mumbled into my hands. Jasper nodded sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Bella. Tomorrow is Homecoming and no one will even think about you and Edward," Jasper comforted me. I sent him a smile full of gratitude.

"Thanks. Are you going to Homecoming together?" It was an obvious question, and I already knew the answer, but I just wanted to get the subject off of me.

"Yes! And, that reminds me. We need to go shopping tonight. You and I still need shoes, and I have to help Rosalie find this necklace I saw that was perfect for her." I sunk in my seat. This day couldn't get worse!

Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett soon joined us. My heartbeat sped up as Edward sat next to me, and I focused on slowing it down. When it reached its normal pattern, I turned to Edward and said, "Did you know that we're going to Jamaica to get married and Emmett will be the minister? Better watch out for Mike and Tyler, because they're going to object." I paused while he chuckled. "It's not funny."

"Of course not," he said, trying to keep a straight face. I finally broke with a smile of my own. Why does he have this effect on me?

"Anyway, Rose, we're going shopping immediately after school. I already told Bella this," she said and began discussing what items we would acquire at the mall. Rosalie was excited and glowing as Alice spoke.

"Perfect! Oh, and Bella needs—" she paused to see me looking at her and whispered in Alice's ear childishly. I rolled my eyes at their "secret". If they wanted to keep something, that was fine. I would find out eventually. Alice nodded enthusiastically while watching me.

Edward and I left for Biology soon after. "It seems as though Alice has something exciting planned for you," he commented.

"Shopping and exciting are not synonymous in my dictionary," I replied, and he chuckled. "Any plans tonight for you?"

"Emmett begged me to assist him in finding a perfect gift for his anniversary with Rose. He's going insane trying to find something worthy of her," he muttered, and I smiled. Rosalie was extremely high maintenance.

"Poor guy."

"They can't be friends!" I heard Austin Marks whisper-shout dramatically to Lee Stephens from a few feet behind us. He didn't realize that we could hear every word he was saying. "It's not natural, and it conflicts against everything I've ever seen. They're destroying the unwritten laws of Forks!" Edward, obviously hearing Austin's rant, threw his arm around me and pulled me in close. The sudden closeness surprised me, and my body reacted before my brain. I scooted closer against his chest.

"Since I'm breaking all the rules now…," he trailed off, and I immediately understood what he was doing. He didn't actually want to be close to me. He was only putting on a show for the unsuspecting students. It was his way of teasing them. I really needed to get control over myself.

Biology was quick today (we just had to watch some boring video), and I wished for school to last longer. I was dreading shopping with Alice, but I knew it was too late to weasel out of it.

"You could feign a sprained ankle. It's not too far-fetched seeing as how you fall all the time," he suggested playfully, and I swatted at his arm teasingly.

"That wouldn't stop Alice. Remember that time I broke my leg falling out of Rose and Jasper's tree? Alice dragged me to the mall—in crutches—to find cute shirts that would draw the attention to my face and not my leg."

"She can't keep you hostage all night," he said in his last attempt to console.

We were parked in Edward's driveway now. "Thanks. So, are you going to Homecoming?" I questioned, noticing that he had never confirmed if he was or not.

"Yes. Alice would murder me if I refused to show up," he answered, making a face at the mention of Alice. I laughed knowing full well he was correct.

I waved goodbye and prepared myself for the onslaught of shopping torture I would be facing. I didn't bother to pull out my wallet, because it would just turn into a thirty minute argument I would lose. There was no point to it.

Rosalie picked me up in her flashy BMW, and Alice was already inside. She began to tell me the plans and goals for today's shopping extravaganza (her words, not mine). "First, we must obtain that beautiful diamond necklace for Rosalie. And, I saw the perfect shoes for Bella's dress online. They have a slight heel, but the heel is thick and sturdy, so you will stay upright all night," she promised. I wasn't completely sure, but Alice seemed absolutely certain. "Bella, do you by chance have a strapless bra?"

My cheeks involuntarily turned red. "Uh, no," I answered honestly. The best bra I had was the one Alice made me wear on the first day of school, and I hadn't touched it since. I stuck to my usual boring ones.

"That's too bad," she mumbled, pretending to be upset. "That means we have to make a quick run to Victoria's Secret." Uh-oh, not the dreaded V-word.

"Which works out wonderfully, because I have to get Emmett a surprise for our anniversary," Rosalie spoke up. I groaned and sunk into my seat. No chance of avoiding embarrassment today. Knowing Alice, she'll force me into every garment in the store.

"We're here!" Rose shouted, and Alice giggled enthusiastically. Let the torture ensue…

"I told you it wasn't going to be that bad," Alice humorously scolded as we headed towards the exit. I gave her a long exasperated look. We had to go to four different stores to find Rosalie's perfect necklace (Alice ended up buying once for herself at Tiffany's), and my shoes were ridiculously high priced for their simple design. I did honestly like the silver shoes, but they looked to strappy and dangerous. Alice assured me they weren't.

Alice and Rose made a sharp turn, and I nearly fell since Alice had grabbed my hand a pulled me along with her. "You didn't think you were getting away that easy," she taunted as we entered the tenth circle of hell—Victoria's Secret.

"Alice, is this necessary? You already know my size. I'll just go wait in the food court," I offered, starting to sneak away. She yanked my arm back and dragged me deeper into the realm. I felt completely out of my comfort zone surrounded by all the lace and ruffles. Rosalie was like a kid in a toy store, going from section to section, grinning the whole time. I buried my face in my hands, not wanting to be seen.

"Nice try. You have to try it on, and make sure it's Alice approved. The strapless area is that way," she said, nudging me in the way she was pointing. I glowered at her. "Bella, we're all girls here." I gave her one last unhappy stare before awkwardly looking at the selection. I found one in my size that was a close match to the color of my dress and headed back to Alice. She took a good long look at it before smiling.

"Good job! I'm starting to rub off on you. Go put it on!" she led me to the dressing rooms, and stayed in the room with me to my embarrassment.

She purchased it for me, and I began to leave the store, but she demanded I stay until they were done shopping. I sighed and stood close to the door by a rickety rack of lace. I tapped my foot impatiently wanting desperately to leave.

And then I saw it: a flash of bronze hair that belonged to no one except for Edward Masen. I jerked my head to the right to see him enter the store with Emmett. No, no, no! Where was a hole to fall in when I needed it the most? What was he doing here? So, this was Emmett's idea as an anniversary gift. Edward looked completely out of place, as he squinted his eyes and stared at everything but the underwear. Why me? Was fate deciding that I should just go and die from embarassment? Because it sure felt like it. I hid behind the rack, squatting down, not caring how ridiculous I looked. If Edward or even Emmett caught me in this store, I was sure to have a permanent blush.

Luck was not with me today, because Emmett seemed to be drawn to a rack very close to mine. I sunk deeper, and I felt myself swaying. I grabbed the ground to keep balance, and it helped slightly.

Edward was only glancing up when he had to, and I felt sorry for him. I could easily tell he did not want to be here as much as I did. Emmett held up some article, and he was close enough for me to hear him say something. This cannot be happening...

"What about this? She likes the color red, I think."

Edward took a look up then dropped his gaze quickly. "This is disgusting, Emmett. She's almost like a sister. When you spoke of gifts, I assumed you meant jewelry." Emmett snorted.

"Jewelry is too formal and boring. We've passed that phase in our relationship," he replied, and Edward briefly stared up at him to roll his eyes. Emmett just winked in response, waving the lingerie in front of Edward's face. He turned away, disgusted, and the tips of his ears turned pink.

They were nearing, and I began to plan my escape. If I could keep low, and hide behind the rack, I could sneak to the doorway and take a run for the exit. Edward and Emmett were directly in front of me now, and I could only see their legs from under the rack. I shrunk lower as Emmett began to walk to my side with Edward right behind him. I began to hobble to the other side.

My hobbling abilities were not as well as I expected, and I ended up flailing to the side, crashing into the rack, sending it to topple directly into Emmett and Edward. After tripping, I had sprawled and landed on the metal part of the rack, hitting my head solidly.

"Ow," I mumbled, reaching up to rub my head.

"Bella?" Edward gasped after recognizing me.

Damn it!

I lifted up my bag to cover my face, but it was too late—I had already been spotted, and I could feel the heat radiating to my face. I moaned inwardly in embarrassment. Emmett had stood, and gave me a hand. He hadn't got the worst of the lingerie, but Edward certainly had. He was covered in pinks, laces, and frills head-to-toe.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett thundered, and I pleaded for him to quiet down.

"Alice and Rosalie made me come," I mumbled, and Emmett's eyes widened.

"Rose is here? I've gotta go find her," he said, starting to rush off, leaving me alone with Edward. I stared at him as he watched me. My whole face had to be on fire. I avoiding looking at his eyes, because I knew I would run away and hide in the bathroom if i did. I felt like the little girl who had to go buy pads with Charlie, because she had just started her period at his house. I shifted my feet and began to bite my lip. Why wasn't he saying anything? I was going to die, and I was getting a temperature from the heat radiating off my face.

I awkwardly asked, "Do you need any help?" He shook his head and stood, but there was a bra that managed to escape and stick to his body. I started to smile, but tried to hide it. He didn't notice my humor, though, and worried about me.

"Are you okay? You hit your head very hard," he observed. I bit back giggles, but I couldn't hold on any longer.

"Edward," I laughed, "there's a bra on your head." His hand jerked to his head, and sure enough he felt the offending lace, and threw it on the ground like it was something utterly repulsive than a woman's unmentionable.

"Thanks," he muttered, watching his hands with pure fascination. I could easily see he wanted to leave, and despite knowing Alice would most likely give me hell for this, an idea formed in my head.

"Do you want to leave with me and go home?" I said, hurrying through the words, not believing I was really saying them. His eyes locked with mine as a devilish grin appeared on his face. It struck me breathless.

"Sure," he agreed, and he grabbed my hand as we snuck off without looking back.

"I feel so… daring," I told Edward as we drove away from the mall. My cheeks were finally starting to fade from their old deep red. They were tinged pink which was much better. "I haven't been so reckless since I snuck into Alice's house to see her when she was sick."

He chuckled. "That was a very courageous display. It takes an extreme amount of bravery to leave Alice in the middle of a mall raid." I laughed breathlessly. Edward and I talked, both avoiding the subject of Victoria's Secret, and we stopped at a pizza place for dinner. He wanted to take me some place fancier, but I refused.

"I'm very well known here," I informed Edward as the hostess greeted me by name. "It's where I always turn to get dinner when I'm too busy to cook for Charlie."

"You must love him very much," Edward commented. I looked away from him and slightly grinned.

"I do. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," I said. Edward's deep emerald eyes turned curious.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, and I looked at the table.

"You remember that my mother, Renée, left Charlie when I was about ten years old?" Edward nodded, so I continued on. "Well, Charlie and Renée left me with a choice. My mother was very strict on letting me make my own decisions. Renée knew I hated Forks, and she was certain I would leave for the sun in Arizona. She basically had my bags already packed when she asked me whether I wanted to leave or not.

I saw Charlie's face, though. It was devastated at the thought of losing his only daughter. How could Charlie possibly keep track of all the bills and housekeeping and cooking? I had seen him try and cook, and it was not pretty. Esme would help him, but she wouldn't be there for him all the time. And that brought up Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle, too. I couldn't just leave the best family I had ever known. I decided to stay. Besides, I visit her every summer. We've kept pretty close."

Edward had watched my whole explanation with utter fascination and absorption, and I couldn't help but feel self conscious. It wasn't that exciting, and he was starting to worry me. I took a bite of my pizza, and he finally recovered.

"That was very selfless of you," he complimented, but I shrugged. I could endure a little rain and gloom if it meant keeping Charlie sane.

He thankfully didn't ask about my mother or anything personal the rest of the drive home. He put in a blank CD, and we listened to the music. I was the first to speak.

"I love Clair de Lune," I commented. "It's one of my favorites." He gave me an approving look.

"Me too," he agreed. We were in his driveway (how did he get here so fast?), and I started to climb out almost ruefully. I wanted to stay and speak with him longer.

"Bella?" he said quietly, and I eagerly turned to face him. He was closer than I expected and our faces were six inches apart. My breath caught in my throat, and I tried to remember how to breathe. All I could think about though were his scorching emerald eyes burning into mine. "You forgot something."

My eyebrows furrowed, and I wondered what I could forget. He motioned with his hand down to the floorboard; I looked down and saw my pink bag from Victoria's Secret, and I blushed, snatching up the evidence that I visited a bra store quickly. I thanked him, and said goodbye. I couldn't stop the nagging in my chest that wished for me to kiss him again.

Stupid hormones.

**How was that?? Hehe, this is my favorite chapter so far! I loved writing it! Bella was so embarassed, but Edward was too! I'm thinking about doing and EPOV, does anyone have any suggestions to what scene they want in his POV?? I love all my reviewers, so pretty please, keep it up!!(: REVIEW!! OH, and does anyone else think she's starting to like him too quickly? I'm not sure, but I really need some feedback on that.**


	13. Taking Pictures

**_CHAPTER 13: HOMECOMING, PART 1-TAKING PICTURES_**

**Edward POV**

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands, thinking about the crazy events of the day. School had been fun and humorous to me. The completely outrageous and immensely improbable rumors that spread like wild fire kept me amused, but I at times did feel a twinge of sadness, like something was pulling at my heart. Because, I desired desperately for one rumor in particular to be true. And it was the rumor that would never happen as much as I wished. I needed to stop thinking about her that way. If I got my hopes up, I would only be more crushed when she didn't reciprocate my feelings. Though, the way Alice kept secretly hinting to me to "make a move" or "state a claim" were somewhat confusing.

Sometimes, I would catch Bella staring at me, and she would look away quickly, thinking I hadn't seen her. Or, I would hear her breathing just stop randomly if I smiled at her. She blushed a few times, too. But I assumed I was misreading the signals. I tended to over-think things, and what seemed like attraction to me could be disgust or surprise. I would never know with Bella.

I replayed the strange day's events in my head. First, the way Emmett had pleaded for my help. I had thought it was odd for him to ask me instead of Jasper since Jasper had experience. But, he claimed that Jasper wasn't as much fun as me. I found out later he had done it only to embarrass me. I wasn't angry with him, despite being extremely uncomfortable, the day had ended in a success. I had learned more about Bella without dragging the information out of her. And, what she had told me made my feelings grow even more.

When I saw her in… that place, I was more than mortified. What would she think of seeing me there? Would she have been able to tell that I had only come to help Emmett? Would she think of me as a creep? Thankfully, she didn't judge me, and didn't act different than usual. As far as I could tell, she wasn't disgusted with me. Which made me more overjoyed than I should have been.

I sat down at my piano; I had a melody stuck in my mind I needed to test. I had thought of the tune while she was informing me about her relationship with Charlie and how close she was with her family. Her complete selflessness amazed me, and the melody formed on its own accord. I tried to not think while I played, but just _feel_ the music. As I pictured Bella in my mind, the song started to form. I imagined her plump lips, her beautiful smile, the adorable way a crinkle would appear between her eyebrows when she was confused or stressed, and most importantly her eyes. They were so deep, like pools of chocolate I wanted to drown in. I could gaze into them forever. And, no matter how confusing she was, I could always read her emotions through her eyes.

"Edward, you home?" I heard a familiar deep voice thunder. I stopped my music, committing it to memory. I heard Emmett barging up the stairs into my room, and I followed his footsteps.

"Yes! I'm downstairs," I answered, and he pounded his way back. Could he do anything that wasn't unnecessarily loud?

"Hey, kid! I just bought that new Halo game, and you're the first person's ass I wanted to whoop."

"I'm honored," I mumbled sarcastically, grabbing the controllers as Emmett turned the game on. We played for about twenty minutes with constant banters and playful threats. Emmett suddenly threw his controller down and cursed.

"Damn! You must have played this before, otherwise _I_ would be winning," he proclaimed. I rolled my eyes at his large ego.

"Emmett, I don't need experience to beat you in a game," I replied. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That right, because you don't have any experience," he retorted.

"Emmett—I—wait—oh, you're disgusting," I stuttered, at first not understanding what he was talking about. When I finally understood, I threw my controller at him, but he caught it. My eyes were downcast as I looked at the carpet. "Can you have one conversation without any sexual innuendo? Shopping for Rosalie was enough to scar me for life." He chuckled at this.

"I don't know what you're talking about, because I enjoyed it." Then his tone became serious. "But, I do want to know how you're dealing with the whole Bella situation. It's pretty obvious there's more than friendship."

Great. So even Emmett noticed my attraction? But, why couldn't Bella? Maybe she did, and her blushes were because she didn't know how to reject me nicely without destroying our friendship. She was a good person like that. I recalled freshmen year when she attended the spring dance with Mike Newton since she had no idea how to say no. I taunted her about that the rest of the year. She hadn't been amused.

"Well, what can I possibly do? If I do inform her, I will put our newfound friendship at risk, and I refuse to be on shaky ground when I just got her back. I'll simply wait and just marvel from afar," I answered bitterly. His gorilla-sized hand smacked my shoulder, nearly pushing me to the ground. Thankfully, I had taken plenty of hits from Emmett, so I didn't fall.

"Edward, I know I'm not perceptive. At all. Usually, I just blurt out whatever comes to mind—offensive or not. But, I'm absolutely positive Bella likes you. I overheard Charlie telling Esme about how Bells woke him up because she kept saying your name. He jumped into her room, ready to catch you by surprise, when he just saw her sleeping." I was stunned. Bella was dreaming about me?

"That doesn't prove it was a good dream," I snapped, settling into reality. Emmett groaned.

"Bull shit! You're making this way more difficult than it has to be," he grunted.

"I'm stating pure facts—"

"Pure facts my ass! My cousin, your neighbor, the girl you've had a crush on since you wore diapers, likes you and you're too hard-headed to see clearly!" he yelled. Was I really being as foolish as he claimed? I thought I was being realistic. I was about to reply, when wailing interrupted me. Emmett gave me a questioning look.

"My fake child calls me," I said, rising slowly to stretch my muscles. Emmett's words had really hit home, and I couldn't stop the undeniable hope that was bubbling inside me. I imagined a picture of Bella actually dancing with me, and not cringing away or looking at me with repulsed eyes. Could it be possible?

Emmett barreled passed me into the kitchen where Anthony sat. He roughly picked up Anthony and sprinted to the balcony before I even knew what he was doing. When I realized my son had just been kidnapped, I chased after him. Bella would be more than upset if I failed this assignment. Emmett had a screaming Anthony dangling over the balcony.

"Call Bella right now and ask her to Homecoming or your baby _dies_," he threatened menacingly. I ran a hand through my hair, conflicted. Emmett was the kind of person who would actually drop Anthony without a second thought. Would I rather face my immense fear of wrecking our new friendship or wreck it by failing our class? Either one had terrible consequences. Emmett loosened a finger from Anthony's ankle. I instinctively jumped forward. I groaned heavily while asking Emmett for his phone.

"Number five on speed dial," he informed me cheerfully. I gave him my best glower, as my stomach twisted and turned in knots. I couldn't believe I was so nervous. Emmett pushed the speaker button, and I smacked his hand away.

"What do you want? We have caller I.D. if you're trying to prank call me again, _Inigo Montoya_. Very funny, Emmett, I've seen _The Princess Bride_ a million times," Bella's unusually harsh voice snapped. I gave Emmett a confused look, and he whispered, "I'll tell you later".

I cleared my now thick throat. "Actually," I said, "this is Edward on Emmett's phone." I heard her gasp and something crash in the background. She moaned and I could imagine the exasperated look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! It's just that Emmett's pranks are getting tedious," she mumbled as there was another commotion in the background. Emmett snorted and huffed. I smirked at him before remembering what I was about to do. My stomach twisted in full force now, and massaged my temples with my free hand. I heard her grunt, and I wondered what she was doing. "Can you hold on a second? I can't put this casserole in the oven with one hand," she said, answering my unspoken question.

"Sure."

We (Emmett was included now) waited in silence as I heard clunking glass and Bella grumbling profanities faintly. Emmett held back his chuckles, and I smiled. "Sorry," she apologized again. "What were you saying?"

"I was just going to ask if—well—if you had a date to Homecoming?" I sounded like such a schoolboy instead of sophisticated like I was aiming for. There was a pause on the other end, and I wanted to kick myself. Of course she didn't want to answer my question. I knew for a fact she did not have a date, but through the hesitation she was trying to find a way out of it.

"No," she said finally. Emmett gave me a thumbs-up.

Taking a deep breath, I rushed the rest of the words, "Would you mind coming with me, then? I don't have a date either, and I thought it would be convenient if you and I went together. We don't even have to be a date, we could just be friends."

"Of course," she said too quickly. I stared at Emmett's phone incredulously. Had I heard that correctly or was it my imagination.

"Excuse me?" I nearly gasped. She giggled in the background.

"I said yes, Edward," she repeated slowly, sounding amused. A grin split across my face that I couldn't control.

"Great. I'll, uh, see you then," I muttered in disbelief, still shocked. Bella had said yes to me!

"See you," she replied quietly as I hung up. Emmett smacked my back with his hand, and he began cheering.

"Oops," he said giving me an abashed grin. My eyes locked with his. I had been too preoccupied in my thoughts to notice what he was doing, but now I was aware. I watched as his eyes looked over the balcony, and I watched just in time to see Anthony fall to his death.

Emmett gave me one last look before scrambling away as fast as he could. I gave him a five second lead before I would catch up and kill him...

**Bella POV**

The phone ran as I was in the middle of cooking my casserole. I looked at the caller I.D. and groaned. What was his new practical joke now? He started off using the basic, "Is your refrigerator running?" and gradually moved on to, "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." His latest was quoting the ring by saying in a raspy whisper, "Seven days," and hanging up. I decided until now not to bother telling him I could see his number. He was having too much fun, and I didn't want to spoil it.

I grabbed the phone and growled, "What do you want? We have caller I.D. if you're trying to prank call me again, _Inigo Montoya_. Very funny, Emmett, I've seen _The Princess Bride_ a million times." There was some kind of whisper in the background. I started to put a pan away when a very smooth, un-Emmett voice cleared their throat.

"Actually," his familiar velvet voice contradicted, "this is Edward on Emmett's phone." I gasped and dropped the pan I was holding onto the floor. It clattered loudly, and I flinched. Why in the world was Edward calling me with Emmett's phone? I instantly felt terrible for just yelling at him like that. I groaned, and then started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! It's just that Emmett's pranks are getting tedious," I explained, hoping he would understand. I managed to get the metal pot into the correct cabinet with some loud clanging that was sure to make Edward flinch away from the phone. I realized the oven was preheated, and I tried to lift the casserole with one hand. No dice. I grunted unattractively and said, "Can you hold on a second? I can't put this casserole in the oven with one hand."

"Sure," he replied easily. The glass was heavy and I had to use all of my force to slide it in the oven without dropping it or burning myself. It nearly fell, and I began to hiss words under my breath. Finally, once it was safely in place, I picked up the phone.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I apologized twice in this conversation and it hadn't even been two minutes.

His voice was suddenly nervous. "I was just going to ask if—well—if you had a date to Homecoming?" He stuttered halfway through the sentence, and I grinned to myself. Edward was never this flustered, except that one time in Victoria's Secret.

And then I realized what he was asking. Did he really want to know if I had a date? Maybe Alice told him to ask for her because she was busy. That had to be it.

"No."

I heard a swoosh of air then he blurted out the words quickly, I had to focus to catch them all. "Would you mind coming with me, then? I don't have a date either, and I thought it would be convenient if you and I went together. We don't even have to be a date, we could just be friends."

"Of course!" I answered over enthusiastically. I threw my hand up to smack myself in the head. _Way to not sound eager, idiot!_ I chided myself.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, and I giggled. He thought I would reject _him_? The idea was laughable.

"I said yes, Edward," I repeated slowly, enjoying the thrill I got when saying his name.

"Great. I'll, uh, see you then," he replied, still in the voice of someone confused.

"See you," I said quietly, realizing something.

Edward had asked me to go with him as a friend, because it would be convenient. I wanted to smack myself again! How could I be so stupid and get my hopes up? Edward wouldn't willing ask me. Someone must have forced him. I was just a little bump in their Homecoming plans, so they decided the best way to get rid of it is to guilt Edward into asking me. I thumped my head against the table. I'm so freaking stupid.

A few hours later, I found myself sitting in my room being poked and prodded at. "Damn it, Alice, are you trying to kill me?" I demanded as her mascara wand got the side of my eye. It burned and I could feel tears coming on. I tried to blink them way, but it was inevitable.

I was in Alice's house, in her extremely large bathroom/spa. Rosalie was changing into her dress now (Alice finished her hair and makeup before I arrived). Alice's hair was in bouncy, sleek curls that framed her face. She looked absolutely beautiful, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Her makeup was already done, and she only needed to put on her dress.

"You turned your head," she accused, waving the torture device in the air.

"You tried to stab me with it!" I shouted back. Rosalie walked in, and I sighed at my reflection in Alice's huge mirror. On either side of me stood two amazingly breathtaking girls, and in the middle stood the boring, plain one. Homecoming is sure to be a blast.

"Alice, can you zip me up?" Rosalie asked, and Alice handed me a wash cloth to wipe of the missed mascara on my cheek. Rosalie's hair was curled loosely and just flowed down her body and her makeup consisted of devil-red lipstick. Her dress, also crimson, was tight enough to be a second skin. She had a dangerously low bust line, and the dress started to flow outwards after her waist, giving her enough room to move her legs freely. There was a slit that showed off a good amount of leg, too. She had on high, strappy stilettos, with a very thin heel. She had on a golden choker and dangly gold bracelet. She looked beyond gorgeous, like an airbrushed model.

Alice had yet to put on her dress, and I was curious as to what it looked like. She began the makeup process again. After one more mascara incident, two arguments, and a not so sincere apology from Alice, my makeup was done. Rosalie moved on to my hair. She curled it and used some cream to keep it into place. She put half my hair up and did some kind of twist to make an intricate crown of curls on the top of my head. The rest of loosely curled brown hair cascaded down to mid-back. I immediately loved it.

"Thank you, Rose," I said, not giving her a hug since she was already ready.

She waved her hand. "No problem." Alice and Rosalie excused themselves, fortunately, while I put on my newly acquired bra and dress. Alice came in at the perfect time to help with the zipper. The dress was snug, not nearly as tight as Rosalie's, but it showed of the little curves I did have and created the false illusion that I had more-- especially around my chest area. I looked in the mirror in disbelief. That girl in the reflection could not be me. She was pretty, about as good-looking as Alice. My eyes were smoky and my lips were glossed pink. I smiled at the girl.

"You're stunning, just like I promised," Alice said, appearing at my side in a pretty yellow dress with a sweetheart neckline that was tight at the top, then became loose and flowy towards the bottom. It went just past her knees, and she matched it with white short heels. She had a pear bracelet and matching earrings.

I, on the other hand, did not feel the need for jewelry, but Alice insisted I borrow her silver chain necklace with a matching sapphire stone shaped as a teardrop. It matched perfectly with the outfit, and I hugged her.

"Are we done with the love fest, here, or can I look at myself now?" Rosalie snapped, walking in our moment. We scowled at her, and Rosalie's eyes widened as she took in my breasts. She smirked at me. "Bella, where did all this cleavage come from?" I blushed and Alice clapped.

"Just what you needed—a little color! You're presentable now," Alice cheered, high-fiving Rose. I rolled my eyes, and Alice prepared us.

"The limo is here, and my mother informed me that the boys are in the living room waiting," she chirped. "We're going to walk together linking arms. All the parents will take pictures (the boys already took theirs while we were getting ready), and then we'll take individuals with our dates," she explained. I nodded trying to keep up. All of our parents, even Charlie, decided to take pictures since it was our last Homecoming ever. I took a deep breath and walked alongside Rose and Alice. They placed me in the middle, so I wouldn't fall.

We walked down the staircase slowly (for effect, Alice said), and we were greeted with gasps and ooh's and awes. I was nearly blinded by all the flashes and bright lights, and I couldn't see for a second. Luckily, Alice and Rosalie had a tight grip on me.

After my sight cleared, I saw the boys close to the door all gazing at us as we posed. Rosalie decided we should stand back-to-front. We faced the boys, and I tried to look at the camera, but I kept glancing at Edward.

I had never seen him in black before and it contrasted wonderfully with his pale, smooth skin. His hair was combed—though a few strands stuck out—and he had a matching blue tie. Alice must have instigated that.

"Now the couples!" Esme announced, and we grouped off. I smiled hesitantly at Edward, and he grinned brightly, nearly blinding me like the cameras. He handed me a white freesia corsage. It was simple and it smelled very lovely. I adored it. He knew me too well.

"Thank you," I said quietly, and he nodded. Alice and Jasper were taking their pictures now. Jasper was dressed the most fashionable out of the boys. No doubt Alice planned his whole wardrobe. Alice's corsage was made of pretty yellow daisies mixed with white ribbon. It completed her outfit.

Rosalie and Emmett came up next, and they were more daring in their pictures. Emmett dipped Rose, and she held her leg in the air. One of Emmett's hands were holding her back the other was supporting her leg. It also gave him a lovely view of her chest. I heard grumbles of disapproval from the parents.

"I hope you're not expecting me to do that," I mumbled to Edward, and he chuckled. Emmett then switched Rosalie position so she was straddling one of his legs and her hands rested on his chest. Her head was placed on his shoulder, and her lips grazed his cheeks.

"Emmett, let's be a gentleman, please," Esme scolded, and Emmett and Rosalie went back to their safe poses. We were called next. I walked nervously with Edward at my side. My arms hung awkwardly at my side as I stood as close to him as I dared. After all, I was just a convenience.

"Loosen up. Touch each other or something!" Esme called as they waited for us to do something. I moved my feet to change so I was facing Edward, but my heel got tangled in the carpet and I flew forward. Edward caught me before impact could come. He set me upright with his arm around my waist.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly, staring at his gorgeous green eyes. They were so deep and so intense. He just grinned in response and flashes immediately blinded me again.

"There we go!" Mrs. Hale yelled. We finally found a comfortable position. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist, and the other held my hand in front of us. I didn't know what to do with my left arm, so I just copied Edward and placed it on his waist. He was so comfortable, and we just smiled at the camera the whole time. I could have stayed like that forever, but it was time to leave. The parents begged for one group photo.

I was in the middle of the couples with Edward on my right and Alice on my left. After a few serious pictures, we decided to get silly. Me and Alice jammed our faces together and stuck out our tongues. Edward and Jasper just gave Alice and I peace signs behind our heads. Rosalie and Emmett were joking around differently, as Emmett held his hands around her stomach and started to grind. Esme reproached him repeatedly. Rosalie pretended to lick his face at one point and the parents broke them up. Had they no self-control?

Edward offered me his arm, and I looped mine through it as he escorted me to the limo. Who rents a limo for Homecoming? Apparently Alice does. We walked and sat next to each other.

If there were two things in my life I was sure of until last week, they would have been:

I would never attend a dance willingly.

I would never attend a dance willingly with _Edward Masen_ as a date.

And, here I sat chatting away with him and our friends, breaking every rule I had ever known.

**HOMECOMING!! Woop, woop! How was this chapter?? I liked Emmett's advice, he basically told Edward to "grow some balls and ask her out!" Gotta love Emmett, I know I do!!(: He's so fun, I had to add more Rosalie/Emmett getting frisky! I was a little conflicted on which way I wanted this story to go, but I think I'm sure of its fate now. Thank you for all the awesomely fantastic reviews! You keep me going(: REVIEW, PLEASE!!(: I kinda wanna get 200 by the time this story is over. That's only 40 reviews (hint, hint). **


	14. Kissing Edward

**_  
CHAPTER 14: HOMECOMING, PART 2- KISSING EDWARD_**

"We're here!" Alice trilled, attempting to jump out of the moving limo. Jasper held her back, though, and she smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, Jazz, I'm just so excited!" She bounced in her seat while the rest of us laughed. She kept sending frantic glances outside while the limo was parked.

"Time for our grand entrance," Rosalie announced. We all exited the limo, and I blushed at the amount of students gaping at our ride. Edward, sensing my discomfort, grabbed my hand and smiled reassuringly at me. I took a deep breath and we entered the gym.

It was covered with balloons and streamers with a large banner that read: Forks Homecoming Dance. The chaperones (most were teachers) gathered in one corner away from the gyrating students. We arrived "fashionably late", as Alice would say. So, when we entered everyone turned to look at us and gawked at Alice and Rosalie. They did look great.

We found a nice table, and we all decided to sit and drink punch before dancing. Edward brought me back a bottle of water, and I raised my eyebrows. "The punch is spiked," he answered, and I grinned. Edward was looking out for my safety. My heart sped up faster, and I focused on something else to get my mind off of him.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted and started to chug his. I rolled my eyes but laughed.

"Ooh! Let's take pictures," Alice suggested, taking her camera from her purse. When did she bring that? I hadn't even noticed it until now. She was sitting next to me, so we scooted closer and threw our arms around each other while she took it. "This is a keeper," she said.

Then she began snapping ones of Rose and Emmett, and begged me to take some of her and Jasper. Then she made me sit by Edward and have some of our own taken. I groaned.

"I thought that we were done taking pictures," I complained. She gave me a look of firmness, and I rolled my eyes.

"Closer," she insisted, as I came in contact with Edward. My thigh was touching his, and the only way we were going to get any closer was if I sat on him. I informed her of this. "Great idea!" she chirped, and before I knew it, Edward had picked me up and placed me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back into his chest. His head was close to mine. The table let out a loud "_Aww!_", and I blushed profusely.

"You didn't have to do that," I whispered to him, while Alice was preoccupied with posing Emmett and Jasper for a picture. His lips were nearly touching my ear as he replied.

"I know, but I wanted to." My heart went into overtime, and I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around him. He was so comfortable, and I fit perfectly into his chest. To keep my breathing regular, I started to count my breaths. In, out. In, out. In, out. "Unless you mind."

"No! I don't mind at all. In fact, I like it," I replied quickly, not wanting him to let go. I answered way too quickly and obviously enthusiastic, and I reprimanded myself. Edward didn't mind, because he just chuckled, and I melted closer to him.

"So, Bella," he said loudly, "when did you grow boobs?" My mouth opened with a pop as Emmett snickered and Rosalie hit the back of his head. Alice, though trying her best to hide it, was laughing to. Jasper just looked at me apologetically, but I was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Edward held me tighter, for comfort or because I was slipping, I didn't know, but I didn't care. Every nerve in my body was alert at the closeness. I imagined my cheeks were as bright as a fire truck.

"Come on, Bella, let's dance," Rosalie said, standing up, trying to relieve me from my embarassment. Emmett tried to grab her hand but she pushed him away. I guess it was his punishment, and I smiled at Rosalie's tactics. As much as I didn't want to leave Edward, I decided to dance with Rose. It would help to be away from Emmett as much as possible. He was in a taunting mood today.

The song that was currently playing was Poker Face, and I was surprised I knew the words. I must have heard Rose or Alice playing it. We all stood around each other in a circle with our hands in the air. I waved mine back and forth, keeping my feet firmly on the ground, while Rosalie and Alice jumped and swayed their hips. I started laughing when Rosalie decided to bump my hip with hers, and I bumped mine back. This continued, with Alice eventually joining, the rest of the song.

We started to get creative. Alice decided to swing her hips in a dip, while I just spun mine in a circle, and Rosalie actually dropped hers to the ground. She captured a few hormonal boys attention, especially Emmett. He jumped out of his chair, transfixed, and swooped her away from us.

"And then there were two," Alice giggled, watching Emmett pull Rosalie close. The song switched to some slow romance, and Alice and I left the floor. I saw Angela sitting at the table by herself, so I decided to visit her.

"Hi, Ang!" I greeted, hugging her and taking an empty seat beside her.

"I'm glad to see you here," she said. "Maybe I won't be the only one not dancing like that." She was referencing to Lauren and Tyler's grinding. I grimaced and nodded furiously.

"My eyes are burning," I commented, and she laughed. "So, where's Ben?" I searched the crowd, but I couldn't see him.

"He's in the bathroom. He should be back soon," she replied. We continued chatting while the slow song continued. Finally, the tempo picked up, and I immediately recognized it. Rosalie and Alice practically ran to my side and carried me to the dance floor. I waved at Angela.

It was a classic song that Rosalie and Alice had forced on my ears every time I was in their car. I secretly liked it, but I would never admit that to them. "I kissed a girl, and I liked it!" Rose and Alice screamed both grabbing me and kissing my cheeks. I laughed, but wiped my face where their lips had touched.

"Gross!" I giggled, but they just pulled me tighter into their circle. We danced (or attempted to, in my case) before the song was over. We boogied for a few more songs, but decided to sit down and rest when Don't Trust Me came on. All the boys were dancing and shouting along to this one. I spied Edward jumping up and down with Emmett and Jasper. They were playfully shoving each other and laughing. I smiled seeing him having a good time. When the part about not trusting a hoe came on, a few boys pointed at Lauren. She gasped and barreled out of the gym with Tyler running after her.

For most of the night, I stayed with Rosalie and Alice (unless they were occupied with dates). I had managed to avoid Edward. It wasn't like I was purposefully avoiding him, but I didn't want him to feel pressured to ask me to dance. I knew he didn't want to; so, during the slow songs, I hid by the punch, which was definitely spiked.

"Bella!" I heard my name. I looked up from my water to see Emmett running towards me. "This is our song!" I listened to the song, and gave Emmett a confused look.

"This is Eminem," I replied, wondering if Emmett had been drinking a little too much punch. He just laughed and grabbed my arm towards the dance floor. He got in the middle of the crowd, and intertwined both my hands in his. We were about a foot apart, and he was waving our arms widely. Yep, definitely too much punch.

"You're crazy, Emmett," I laughed, as he strained his voice to sing the ridiculously high part of the women's chorus. I was just thankful he wasn't using too much complicated foot work. He spun me under his arms once, and at the end, he gave me a dramatic dip where I almost fell over. He caught me in time and began laughing heartily.

"We're gonna slow it down with some old school," the DJ announced and a guitar riff started playing. Emmett let go of me completely and ran away in search of Rose. I chuckled at his disappearing figure.

I sat down at our table with Jasper. "Having fun?" he asked, seeing my smile. Truth was, I was actually having a blast, but I would never admit that to Alice. Even though the music was mainstream stuff I didn't usually listen to (but still recognized because of Rosalie and Alice), I enjoyed myself immensely. Especially with the dorky dance moves Alice and Rosalie taught me.

"I am, actually," I answered, sending him another bright grin. He smiled in return. "Where's your doting girlfriend?"

"She left me for Edward," he said sourly, pointing in the direction of Emmett and Rosalie. While Emmett was drunkenly whisking Rosalie all over the place with a weird version of the tango, Edward was elegantly spinning Alice nearby. She was talking to him, and he was saying something back. I couldn't understand or read their lips.

"Hmm, it seems we have been abandoned by our dates," I observed. "Wanna dance?" He cocked his head to the side, puzzled by my mischievous tone. "When they see our awesome dance skills, they'll come crawling back to us begging for our forgiveness." I plotted with Jasper, and we entered the dance floor, gradually moving closer and closer to Alice and Edward. I had, thankfully, not stepped on Jasper's foot once. He gave me a wink and I "accidentally" bumped into Edward.

"They've conspired against us!" Edward announced dramatically, noticing our locked hands. Alice gasped in mock surprise.

"I thought we had something special, Jazz," she sniffed. "I was even going to let you… oh well, never mind," she trailed off mysteriously, giving Jasper a look I knew too well.

He basically ripped Alice from Edward's arms, kissing her neck all the way, leaving me awkwardly standing with Edward until the song ended a minute later. I was about to turn away when a fast-paced song came on, and I immediately looked for cover.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as I frantically looked from left to right.

"I refuse to dance to Britney," I said, trying to find a good hiding spot. "And Rosalie and Alice will make sure I do."

"Here," Edward said, surprising me by taking a hold of my hand. "Let's go outside." I followed him, curious as to what we would do outside. He found a bench and we sat down. I looked up, surprised it wasn't drizzling, and saw the beautiful view of the stars. I managed to find Orion's Belt, the only constellation I still remembered.

"The sky is beautiful tonight," I told Edward. I could hear Britney's voice still blasting from the stereos, but I tried to ignore it. I could sense his eyes on me. The familiar twist in my stomach returned and my heart sped up.

"It's nothing in comparison to my date," he replied, and my cheeks warmed. He knew the perfect way to flatter me! Was he just being polite or did he really mean it? I was about to ask when I realized how close his face was to mine. His eyes were scorching, and they sent sensations through my body I did not understand. He was leaning closer and closer to me. Was he going to kiss me? My mind and heart went crazy when I felt his breath on my face. I instinctually leaned in, allured by his fragrance and entranced by his beauty. _This is it_, my mind thought, _I'm going to officially lose my kissing virginity_.

"BELLA!" a shriek yelled, and I jumped away, startled. My breathing was erratic and irregular as I looked around for the pixie who interrupted us. Edward looked away from me, too, embarrassed. "You have to see this! Emmett's drunk out of his mind, and he's about to request a song for Rosalie!" Alice was standing twenty feet away. There was no way she could have seen how Edward and I were positioned back there.

I sighed and walked in the direction of her voice, trying not to snag my heel on the grass. Alice stood there, giggling, and she grabbed my hand and broke into a sprint to the gym. I resisted looking back to see if Edward was still sitting there.

"This song is for Rosie-Posy from Mister Teddie-Whiskers," the DJ announced, trying not to laugh. Emmett had used their pet names for each other. This was hilarious, and it was almost worth not getting to kiss Edward. Actually, it wasn't. I frowned thinking back, but Alice (and Jasper now, he had joined us) were laughing hysterically. I heard an inebriated Emmett yell loudly, "That's me! Rose this song is for you, babe!"

I heard the song and flinched, waiting for Rose's reaction. I heard a frustrated screech, and I saw Rosalie storming out through the crowd. She yelled something at Emmett, and he was obviously confused in his current state. "But, baby, I love you anyway! Listen to the lyrics!" he shouted, slurring his words a little. He sung a long, thoroughly angering Rosalie but amusing the students. "You're a bitch, but I love you anyway! Where you goin', Rosie-Posy? Does this mean I'm not getting any later?" I giggled, knowing he would make it up to her by the end of the night.

"That was entertaining," a voice whispered in my ear, and I gasped hearing the velvety smoothness that belonged only to Edward. I bit my lip and nodded. Does he regret trying to kiss me? Does he regret getting interrupted? Questions spun around my brain, and I was thoroughly confused. He kept acting like he liked me, but he had asked me as his date as a friend.

The song switched, and I heard a soothing voice and romantic slow song. All the students grouped off into couples immediately, and I began to go by the punch bowl and watch more unsuspecting students get wasted. I felt a light touch on my elbow that sent jolts of electricity through my body.

"I believe, as you are my date, we are required to have at least one dance," he said, and I blushed. Maybe avoiding him wasn't as unobvious as I thought. He pulled me closer, but I backed away. I saw the hurt flash in his eyes, and he let go of me. "I understand."

"No! It's not that I don't want to dance with you, because I do," I insisted, blushing at my words. His head perked up slightly. "I… just _can't_ dance. Honestly."

He smirked crookedly, and I caught my breath. "It's all in the leading," he retorted, and with that, he swiftly picked me up and set me on his feet. I blushed and protested.

"I'm going to smash your feet!" He rolled his eyes.

"You aren't heavy enough," he countered, picking me up six inches off the ground, then setting me back down. "See?" He was spinning me in an effortless waltz, and I could feel the gazes of my fellow students. I tried to recognize faces to think about something besides how comfortable I felt in his arms. Alice saw me and waved encouragingly.

I laughed at how he seemed to be doing most of the dancing. He smiled and said, "I told you it wasn't difficult."

"The only reason it isn't hard is because you're doing everything," I accused playfully. "But, thanks. I'm kind of enjoying myself," I admitted reluctantly. His grin grew even more as he turned gracefully.

"Glad I could help."

"You're being too nice to me, Edward. I don't want to make you feel like obligated to dance with me," I replied, looking away from him to the large banner behind him.

"Bella," he said seriously, recapturing my full attention. His eyes were intensely looking into mine, and I couldn't break my gaze away if I tried. "I _want_ to dance with you. Is that too hard to comprehend?"

"Why?" I asked, extremely bewildered. I had never been nice to him, and I was a complete klutz. He was so attractive and caring and charming and I was just plain, boring me. I was nothing but mean to him my whole life, and every now and then I would slip up and insult him. He complimented me frequently where as I couldn't find the right words to say to him.

"Because," he started, and I faintly realized we had stopped dancing. I was just standing with his hands on my waist and mine around his neck. "You are the bravest, most selfless, most beautiful woman I know. You amaze me." With that, his lips met mine.

I don't know who leaned in first, me or him, but all I know is that we were both responding to it now. His lips were soft and smooth, hesitant, but tender and gentle at the same time. It was slowly building and becoming more aggressive. It was no longer a want, but a _need_. A need to have him near me, a need to have him near, a need to have his lips on mine. I pushed myself closer to him, relishing in the closeness and the absolute desire to have him near me. My body was alive with electricity coursing through me, sending shivers down my spine. Edward replied only by grabbing me tighter. I gasped at the newfound sensations. My fingers tangled through his silky hair, and we stayed like this for a while until we both broke away for air.

We were both panting, smiling widely, and I blushed deeply. "Wow," was all I could think to say. He chuckled, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

He came in for another kiss, which I eagerly allowed. This one was chaster, a simple peck to brand me as his. I sighed and rested my head into his chest as he rubbed my back.

"Wow is correct."

**Ladies and gentleman(maybe), the chapter you've all been waiting for!!(: Well, how was it?? Did it meet your expectations? I tried to describe her feelings well, but I don't know if I did kissing Edward justice. I know it's shorter than my usual, but the kiss makes up for it. Okay, maybe it doesn't, but at least they're together now! Oh, and for those wondering about Anthony, don't worry, he'll get his time soon. Sorry about the crypticness. And, those curious of the songs I used in this chapter:  
****  
1. Poker Face- Lady Gaga  
2. I Kissed A Girl- Katy Perry  
3. Don't Trust Me- 3OH!3  
4. We Made You- Eminem  
5. Sweet Child O' Mine- Guns N' Roses (which I listened to while writing this A/N)  
6. If You Seek Amy- Britney Spears  
7. The Bitch Song- Bowling For Soup  
8. Flightless Bird, American Mouth- Iron & Wine (a personal favorite of mine) **

**I tried to keep it the mainstream music they play at the dances I go to instead of putting my favorites. If that was the case, Michael Jackson, NSYNC, and Nirvana would be played the whole night. REVIEW(: **


	15. Finding Out

**_CHAPTER 15: FINDING OUT_**

"I told you!" Alice sang excitedly. "Didn't I, Jazz?" she didn't pause for Jasper to answer. "I knew it, I knew it! They're just so meant to be!" I blushed at her statement, and Edward tightened his grip on my waist. I melted into his embrace, ignoring Alice's rants, and just focusing on the present.

We had just informed our group of friends of our new predicament. Emmett had began laughing incredulously (he was extremely intoxicated still), and Rosalie had congratulated us quietly. Jasper had to hold Alice down to keep her from pouncing on us. She still managed to keep chirping, though. The dance had just ended, and we made our way back to the limo.

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree," Emmett sang loudly. Rosalie walked by his side angrily. I felt terrible that her night had gone horribly wrong. Poor Emmett was a lightweight and got drunk faster than you could say alcohol. He was swaying back and forth, and Jasper put an arm behind him to catch him if he fell.

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie growled. He swung his tree trunk of an arm around her.

"Aw, babe, you love my voice. You know I love yours," he said, touching the tip of her nose. "It's the prettiest in the whole wide world." Rosalie softened up a bit at this. Emmett could be a softie if he wanted to.

Edward decided to take this moment and distract me by kissing the back of my neck. I turned around in his arms and kissed his forehead. Then, both of his cheeks followed closely by his nose and chin. I made my way down his neck, and he groaned after I had teased him a little. I finally touched my lips to his, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Get a room!" Alice shouted, giggling, and I blushed, trying to back away. Edward wasn't having that, though. In his words, he had just gotten me and he wasn't planning on letting go. I realized that it was our first ever case of PDA, and I hoped that it certainly wasn't our last.

"Edward, I think it's time we had the talk," Emmett said seriously. We were all seated in the limo now, and I groaned. Emmett was directly across from Edward. "You know, Bella is my cousin. She's practically my little sister, and I love her dearly. She's a real special girl, and very feisty, as you know." He paused to let that thought settle. I felt my eyes stinging. Who knew Emmett could be so sentimental? Suddenly, he changed. "But, if you ever make her suffer or cry, even if it's just a hair on her head or a broken nail, I will cheerfully make sure you don't reproduce. _Ever_." Edward, surprising, smiled, and just pulled me closer.

"I will never hurt her, Emmett, I promise you," he replied, and I grinned knowing it was only to pacify drunken Emmett, who wouldn't even remember this in the morning. "I care about her too much."

"_Awww_!" Rosalie and Alice chorused, and I sunk deeper in my seat. Emmett beamed like a fool.

"That's great, so now we can still be friends! I'm gonna be the best man at your wedding, right?" he asked eagerly. Oh my gosh. We had just admitted we were going out, and Emmett was already asking about a wedding? I never pestered Alice and Rosalie with that kind of stuff, no matter how inevitable it seemed. Edward didn't mind as much as me.

"Of course," he said smoothly. Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

"Take that, Jazz Hands!" he said to Jasper, ridiculing his nickname. Jasper rolled his eyes good naturedly. "And, when you guys have kids, I promise not make drop him off of your balcony." I laughed at the randomness of Emmett's statement. Edward, though, immediately stiffened, and I was curious of his reaction. Did he not want children or did he have an issue with him? Maybe he was starting to get bothered with the talks of commitment. Could he really be so against committing.

"Emmett," he hissed. "Shut up." His gorgeous eyes darkened, and I could decipher fear and anger. So, was he scared of commitment?

"What? It was a onetime mistake. And, man, that kid did not shut up! He just kept crying and crying," he complained, and now I stiffened up. Edward and I had only one kid before this conversation and it was now painfully obvious what I was missing. Edward seemed to understand that I knew what was going on, and he shrunk waiting for the explosion.

"Why in the world would you let Emmett touch our baby?" I growled, trying to stay calm. Alice and Jasper snuck farther away with Rosalie, sensing the anger radiating through me. My body ached to hit something, and my palms twitched. Do not hit Edward, I chanted over and over in my mind. It wouldn't do me any good.

Edward looked frightened, and for good reason, too. "When Anthony started to cry, Emmett ran to find him and then dangled him over the balcony. He left me with an ultimatum—" I interrupted.

"So, you sacrificed our child over whatever Emmett wanted you to do?" I demanded shrilly.

"No! I would never do that! When I finished whatever he wanted me to do, he accidentally let Anthony fall," he explained. My furious eyes moved on to Emmett who was completely oblivious and smiling away.

"So, where's Anthony now?" I asked both of them. Edward opened his mouth to explain, but Emmett beat him to it.

"Dead!" he shouted cheerfully. My gaze whipped towards Edward.

"He sort of…," Edward trailed off, and my body was curling in anticipation, waiting to hear the bad news. Emmett finished for him.

"Hit a sharp rock and _exploded_," Emmett described, making motions with his hands like a giant explosion. "Parts went spewing everywhere! The damn recorder with the crying on it wouldn't stop, though."

I didn't think, I just acted. I jumped across the seat and beat Emmett with my fists. He covered himself in a weak defense, but he was drunk and no match for me. I got a hold of Rosalie purse and smacked him repeatedly with it while he cried like a baby.

"Ow, Bells, you're hurting me!" he screamed covering himself.

"You hurt my child, you idiot! Face the consequences! I'm gonna fail Health and not graduate, because of you! What if I have to take the hellish class over again?" The thought made me punch harder. Rosalie and Alice were giggling, but I paid them no mind. I felt Edward's hand refraining my wrist, and I glowered at him.

"You want some of this, too?" I snarled, and he backed away slightly.

"Calm down, Bella. It really was an accident. He would never do it on purpose. When we explain it to Nurse Hasting, I will take full responsibility," he said, and I felt a smile light up my face. Edward was so proactive, and he didn't mind sticking up for me. Emmett went completely forgotten as I kissed his lips.

"You don't have to. We'll get through it together," I promised. Emmett whimpered, and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Em. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. Am I forgiven?" I said. Emmett's face lit up, and I realized I had done no damage to his body, only his emotions.

"Of course! Gimme a hug, Bellaboo," he said reaching across the seat. He held me tightly for a moment and then the car hit a bump, causing me to sprawl across the backseat. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie decided to join us.

"Bella, you're hilarious when you're angry!" Rosalie said. When we arrived at Emmett's house (we were all spending the night), Esme burst through the doors and snatched Edward and I up in an embrace. Edward and I shared a confused look. She acted like she hadn't seen us in years and not a few hours.

"I'm so happy for you! I knew you would be together someday. Renée and I would place bets with Liz when you were little. You guys had the strangest connection," she said while I blushed at her words, and I immediately understood. But, how did she find out so fast?

"Texting is such an easy way of communication, and I can't keep a secret," she said, unabashed. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Oh! And, I got all the film developed why you were gone! I made each couple a scrapbook," she said, ushering us inside. On the couch were three identical blue scrapbooks with our names on them. Emmett stumbled behind us, and Esme frowned.

"It wasn't his fault," I said, defending her assumptions about Emmett. "Someone spiked the punch." She looked relieved to know that her son hadn't snuck alcohol.

Edward and I flipped through the pages, and I realized that there were more pictures than the ones of Homecoming. They were from we were cute babies and toddlers to awkward preteens to mature (except in Emmett's case) teenagers. I marveled and realized she must have taken pictures and videotaped.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, hugging her. She was grinning ear-to-ear.

"I'm glad you like it," she replied.

"I remember this picture!" Rosalie said, laughing. We all gathered to see what it was, and I laughed at the memory behind it.

It was Edward's thirteenth birthday party that Esme was chaperoning since Edward's parents were out of town on business. All the guests, including Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Ben, and Conner, were soaking wet while Edward and I were off in the corner completely dry with water guns in our hands.

We were standing close, and he was looking at me as I smiled at the camera.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett said.

"Alice had forced us to play 7 Minutes in Heaven, despite my protests," Edward said, retelling the story out loud. "It was my party, and she was taking over. So, I was completely nervous and shaky when the bottle landed on no other than Bella." I blushed, remembering how I so wanted to leave the party. "I had a sort of school boy crush on her," he added for my benefit.

"Really?" I asked. This was surprising to me. I never knew Edward liked me before the whole baby project.

He chuckled. "Really. Anyway, we get inside the closet. I had no idea what to do, and Bella wasn't saying anything just glaring at me. She warned me if I kissed her, that would be the last time I would ever use my lips. I backed away from her and decided to try and impress her. There is a small door in my closet that leads to the bathroom. Her eyes brightened when she saw it."

"I always wondered how you snuck out," Alice said.

"Bella saw the new water guns my parents bought me for my birthday, since it was summer. She, being the evil mastermind she is, decided to play a little prank on my guests. It was rather difficult to bring the heavy water guns through the little door, and I was surprised you guys didn't open the door sooner."

"We were going to, but then we heard a whole bunch of thuds and Bella groaned Edward's name. We didn't know what was going on," Rosalie said, and I flushed at the implication behind her words.

"I hit my head, and tripped over Edward into the wall. I was complaining," I explained.

"Sure," Emmett said sarcastically, and Edward punched him lightly before continuing his story.

"As I was saying, we prepared ourselves for whenever you opened the door. When Alice did, we squirted her right in the face and ran into the room."

"Like bats outta hell," Emmett recalled.

"Or two preteen monsters," Alice added.

"We managed to get everyone wet," he concluded, and I sighed leaning into him. I remembered that day clearly. It was the first time I had ever smiled with Edward.

"As soon as it was over, though, Bella and I went back to our normal selves— avoiding each other, and when we met, arguing and throwing insults. Not that I minded. You were cute when you thought you were intimidating," Edward teased, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Weren't you the one who was just cowering away from me in the limo?" I asked, and he looked away embarrassed. "Wait, where's the rest of Anthony? You didn't leave him outside, did you?"

"No, he's in the shoebox over there," Edward said, pointing to an unlabeled box. I opened it and gasped. Emmett was right; the thing had exploded into a box of many pieces.

"How are we going to explain this to Nurse Hasting?"

"No clue."

When Monday afternoon rolled around, we found ourselves repeating that same question over. We were paused, hesitating outside our classroom doors. We turned in our journals this morning for her to grade before we got to class. But now we had to bring our baby in. Or, the pieces.

"We can do this," I said, feigning confidence. Edward could hear the falter in my voice, but he pretended not to notice.

We strode in, hand in hand, to see that most of the babies had suffered the same fate. Lauren and Eric's head fell off and wires stuck out of its neck. Jessica and Mike's baby had giant tooth marks on it, and I didn't even need to know what happened to the kid. Lee and Ashley's was so badly covered in duct tape that I couldn't even make out the baby's face.

Angela and Ben's seemed in good shape, and she smiled at me. "What's in the box?" she asked politely.

"Our child's ashes," I said cryptically, and she frowned.

"I blame your stupid dog," Jessica hissed to Mike Newton who looked hopeless and frantic. "If you would have fed him, he wouldn't have the urge to brutally attack my daughter!"

In a last ditch attempt to save himself, Mike exclaimed, "It was my mom's idea to buy me a dog!"

"Whatever. How are we supposed to go out Friday, when I know you can't handle having children? How is this going to affect our relationship?" Well, this was new. Jessica was usually the one pining after Mike. Maybe she had seen some of his faults.

Nurse Hasting walked into the classroom with a scowl, and everyone was silent immediately. There was this anticipation tension that tainted the air as we all were ready to be told we failed. Edward moved closer to me, as she glared at us all.

"First," she said, her deep voice cutting through the air, causing me to flinch, "I'm going to say I'm disappointed in you all. Not one of you got a worthy grade to pass. I got a neglect alert every two minutes!" Her eyes grazed through the aisles.

"What happened to yours?" she demanded pointing at the nearest group.

"I dropped him in some water, and he just got electrocuted," the boy explained. She went through the rows, asking everyone what was wrong. I realized Edward and I were the last ones she would ask.

"Mauled by a dog."

"Left outside."

"Thrown against a wall by my brother."

"He made me angry, so I just squeezed. I didn't think his head would, you know, _pop_ off," Lauren explained, seeming embarrassed. I suppressed my laugh along with Edward.

"Beaten by a hammer."

She looked at us expectantly, and I gulped. "Fell from a two story balcony onto a sharp rock."

"Where is he?" she said. I pointed to the box, and she opened it with a gasp.

"Ugh!" she shouted, backing away from the debris that was Anthony. "I, along with the principal, have decided, since you've all done so poorly, this grade will not be counted. It just showed how irresponsible—" Did I imagine it or was she looking in our direction when she said that—"some of you are. You're current grade will be the one on your grade card. Next week, we start talking about nutrition. You're dismissed early. And, I hope for the sake of our future generation, none of you have children," she ranted, and I cheered along with the rest of the class. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my chest.

"I didn't fail!" I shouted and Edward laughed. Everybody stampeded out of the room. As we walked in the parking lot, I sighed at the box in my hand. What would we do with him? He seemed too important to just trash. Edward read my mind.

"We could have a proper burial," he suggested, and I shrugged.

We decided to bury him in Esme's backyard, (with permission, of course). We put him in this little hill in her backyard, so we could locate him if we ever wanted to visit.

"Should you say a few words?" Edward asked puzzled.

"I guess. Here lies Anthony. He was an only child and had a short, but very eventful life. He never complained or talked, but he liked to cry. He would have been a good boy, as gentlemanly and charming as his father."

"And as selfless as his mother," Edward interjected.

"But, his life was cut too soon. Goodbye, Anthony."

"Goodbye," Edward said, and we stared in mourning at the child who had brought us together.

**Just a quick update! (pretty quick for me, anyway). How did you guys like it?? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!(: YOU'RE AWESOME, I GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS AND THE STORY ISN'T EVEN OVER!! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!!(: Needed to capitolize that so everyone reads it! Next chapter is the epilogue, then it will be over! --tear-- And, no, I won't be doing a sequel. To me, the story is over as soon as Bella and Edward are together unless there's some major conflict coming up. And, I feel just like letting them have peace. They deserve it. **


	16. Epilogue: Telling Stories

**_EPILOGUE: TELLING STORIES_**

"Good evening, Mrs. Masen," the mailman, Ned, greeted. I smiled amiably at him as he handed me a few envelopes and a thick fashion magazine. Alice must have signed me up for _another_ subscription. Her unsubtle attempts to get me to change my style were futile as I chucked the magazine into the trash.

As I went through the mail, I noticed something interesting. It was addressed to Edward and me from Jessica Stanley. That was odd; Jessica had moved to Seattle for college with Mike, and I hadn't heard from her for years. I saw her once in Port Angeles with a little boy, who I assumed was her son, but that had to be six years ago.

Inside was a long letter about how much she missed me and how she wished we could be friends. She asked how Edward was doing (of course she would beg for the details of our dirty laundry), and wondered if Forks was still the same. Which, it basically was, just with a new generation. Then, there was a less personalized short letter about a 10 year reunion for our class. I gasped when I saw it. Had it really been ten years?

I felt so… old. I couldn't believe how long it had been since I had been with my classmates. A few of them still lived in town, and some moved about the state, some even leaving the country. I had just stayed with Edward, not complaining. He wanted to live in the house he grew up in when his parents moved to Florida when they retired.

I laughed at my foolishness. I was _not_ old—I wasn't even 30 yet! I looked at my reflection off the shiny kitchen table. I looked exactly the same as when I graduated high school, just more mature and womanly.

I decided it was time to go pick up Tony from Esme's house. It was only a short walk, and I arrived there quickly to find Esme feeding the little tykes.

"You're early today!" she announced, and all the little kids turned to look at me with bright youthful eyes as they shouted my name. Esme quieted them down and told them to use their indoor voices. I looked at the group of youngsters, and I smiled.

"It was a half day for the high school."

First, the oldest was Chloe Marie Cullen at age eight, and she was Emmett and Rosalie's first. They had her when they were twenty, two years after getting married. Rosalie and Emmett had gotten married right out of high school, and no one seemed surprised. Rosalie wanted to have a big family, and she didn't want to have them when she was old. So, she had Chloe. Chloe inherited her golden hair with Emmett's curls. She had her mother's insane beauty and her father's humor. She was a bit of a goof, and extremely protective of her little brothers, something Mitchell, shared with her.

Mitchell could have been Emmett's exact miniature replica except he wasn't as muscular and was shier. He was seven, and he was the second oldest of the bunch. He had Rosalie's temper, though, and he loved playing with toy trucks. He wanted to be a mechanic like his mom when he grew up.

Next, there was Alice's daughter Penelope. Penelope had long black hair that was pulled into two pigtails with a pink ribbon holding them together. She was six, almost seven, and had the feisty and fun personality of Alice. Except, she had a harder time making friends, because she was more reserved, but once she started talking, she never stopped. Penelope had developed a small crush on Mitchell, but she had only ever told me and Alice. I found it funny since they were so young.

Penelope was followed, age wise, by Joey. Joey was the incredibly delightful five year old with the cutest dimples ever. He had a face that could make even the strictest parents give in. No one could resist his little impish charm that came from Emmett. He was adorable, and he knew it, and he used it in his favor frequently to stay out of punishment. He, like Rosalie, was proud of his looks and pointed it out often. He was asked me, "How can you say no to this face?"

His junior by one year was Jasmine. She had honey blonde hair that was shoulder length and framed her face nicely. She was calm and indifferent to those around her. She was four, but she was very mature for her years. She wasn't into clothes or fashion or looks (much to Alice's disappointment), but she liked to read. I believed it was my fault since whenever she would visit I would read to her. She was never without her stories, and she was reading one now as she waved at me.

Then came my little Anthony, or Tony. Edward and I had named him after our destructive failure of senior year. In a way, it was a reminder of how Edward and I were brought together to realize our true feelings. Tony had Edward's bronze messy hair, but my milk chocolate eyes. He was giggly and playful, but we didn't know much about his personality so far. He was only three, but he liked Edward's music, and wanted to learn how to play. He idolized Edward and wanted to be a doctor just like him.

Anthony's best friend, also his age just a few months younger, was Ryan. Emmett had picked his name out after some research he had done. Apparently, Ryan meant little king, and that's exactly what he was. He was the youngest, thus the most spoiled. He was a brunette but had his mother's soft waves. He was silly, and he was easily the favorite of his older sister, Chloe. The older kids loved to play with Tony and Ryan.

"Mommy!" Tony yelled, eagerly latching himself to my leg. I grinned and picked him up. His brown eyes sparkled with excitement, and the way he wiggled in my arms told me that he had something he wanted to tell me.

"I found a box! I show you," he said, trying to get out of my embrace. I let him go, and he ran off. I smiled at Esme, amused. At least Anthony hadn't got my balance problems. Esme was about to laugh, and I wondered what Tony had found. If it was some kind of bug, I would not be happy.

"Where did he find it?" I asked Esme.

"He was digging in the backyard with Ryan," she answered.

"Esme, I'm so sorry, they must have destroyed your yard," I apologized, feeling terrible. Esme brushed it off, but I still felt guilty. They had a lovely lawn, and I'm sure she didn't appreciate Tony tearing it up. I would have to talk to him about that later.

"Here you go. Look inside. Esme told me it was you and Daddy's," he said, handing me the dirty shoebox. I stared at it in disgust as he pushed it closer to my face. I sighed and opened it, waiting for a dead pet. Instead, I found bits of debris and wires.

"Holy crow!" I laughed as I stared into the box. Esme laughed along with me as the kids just stared. Jasmine was engrossed in her book. "I completely forgot it was still buried there."

"What is it, Aunt Bella?" Chloe asked eagerly. She and Penelope were both raging with curiosity. Penelope nodded vigorously. Even Mitchell and Joey seemed interested.

"It's a long story," I said, debating if I should tell them or not. Chloe didn't seem to mind at all.

"That's okay, we can keep up," she promised, and the kids spoke in agreement. We all gathered in a circle in the living room. Anthony was curled up in my lap.

"Well," I started, "when I was about Chloe's age, here, I had one best friend in the whole wide world. His name was Edward Masen."

"Daddy!" Tony shouted, making the connection. I laughed and pulled him tighter on my lap.

"That's right. Well, Daddy and me got into a fight. And it was a really bad fight, and we ended up not liking each other anymore. We argued constantly, and I hated his guts, and he hated mine."

"That can't be right. Mommy tells me you were meant to be," Penelope spoke up. Mitchell nodded.

"You're both so… lovey dovey," he added, making a slight face at the word. I smiled tenderly at all of them. Of course they would never understand. Even I could hardly believe at one point I disliked Edward. He was just so perfect and amazing in every way. If only I had discovered sooner.

"It's true. I can't even imagine not loving him now. But, anyway, we got into lots of fights. Well, at school, we had to do a project where we were parents to a fake plastic baby. It would cry and we would have to stick keys in the back to make it stop."

"I love babies!" Chloe exclaimed, pulling Ryan closer to her. He snuggled in her lap. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Continue," Penelope urged as I paused.

"I was partnered with no other than Edward. We were not happy, and we tried to not be partners. Our teacher wouldn't let us, and we were stuck with a fake baby. We named in Anthony—"

"That's me," Tony said, throwing his tiny arms in the air.

"It is you," I replied touching the tip of his nose. He giggled. "Our baby liked to cry. A lot. But, as Edward and I got to know each other, we started to like each other. We got along very well, to my surprise."

"Eww, girls have cooties," Joey said, puckering his lip. Jasmine nudged him lightly. "Whoops, sorry to interrupt, Aunt Bellaboo." He had adopted Emmett's nickname for me and used it as well. The little munchkin then pulled out his big puppy dog eyes that made me melt.

"It's alright, Joey. Eventually, Edward and I both liked each other, but we were both afraid to admit our feelings. I didn't think Edward could like someone as plain as me. I still can't believe it."

"But, Auntie, you're pretty!" Jasmine objected, speaking louder than usual. I grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, sweetie. So, Edward and I went to a dance together as friends. I never danced with him the whole night, because I was too busy dancing with Rosalie and Alice. Well, finally, we were outside looking at the stars. I was hiding from your mommies, and he leaned in to kiss me."

"How romantic!" Penelope said in a dreamy voice. Penelope was the first one of the kids to develop any type of feelings toward boys. Chloe still thought of them as toys and liked to tease them."How romantic," Joey mimicked, making his voice higher than necessary. Mitchell pushed his brother.

"I think it's nice," he defended Penelope. Her eyes brightened as he looked her way, and he blushed and looked down. _How adorable!_ My internal woman squealed.

"It was very romantic. But a certain mommy named Alice stopped me before our lips met," I said, sighing wistfully. Chloe seemed to be copying me. Penelope frowned.

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with her," she announced, and I laughed.

"Don't worry about it. She couldn't tell we were going to kiss. Anyway, I returned to the dance and Edward asked me to dance. You all know how clumsy your Aunt Bella is, so I was a little scared to dance. What if I stepped on his feet or broke his arm?" I asked, feigning a voice of alarm. They all giggled at my poor theatrics.

"He let me stand on his feet, which was quite a sacrifice. I was wearing heels." Mitchell gasped.

"You wore _heels_?" They all looked incredulous, with good reason. I never wore anything but my trusty sneakers.

"Yes, and it was awful. He spun me around, and by the end of the dance, he kissed me." Some of the kids made disgusted noises while the others made cooed at the mushiness.

"So, where does the shoebox come in?" Mitchell asked. Oops, I had forgotten about that.

"See, the day of the dance, Emmett stole Anthony from Edward." Tony gasped, and he shook his head no. "Emmett told Edward, 'If you don't ask Bella to the dance, I will drop the baby off this two story balcony'." I attempted to make my voice deep like Emmett's, but it was to no avail. The kids ended up laughing at me.

"But, Edward did ask you to the dance," Jasmine said.

"He did. And, Emmett got caught up in the excitement, and forgot Anthony was in his hands. He dropped him off the side of the house and he landed on a sharp rock and exploded into this." I gestured towards the box, and they all curiously looked inside.

"Wow."

"But, you know what I did when I found out?"

"What?" they all demanded eagerly.

"I beat Emmett up with a purse," I declared proudly. Joey snickered at me.

"You couldn't beat up Daddy if you tried," he said surely.

"It depends on the type of purse she had," Penelope corrected. "Coach bags usually are lighter along with Dooney & Burkes. But a Chanel or Kathy bag could really do some damage." Of course only Penelope would know this. Her third word, after Mama and Dada, was Chanel.

"That's a great story, Mommy," Tony said. "But I don't think you can beat Emmett." I laughed and tickled him.

"What happened after that?" Penelope urged.

"Well, Edward and I got married while we were in college; he was going to be a doctor, and I was going to be an English teacher. As soon as we were got out, we decided to have Tony. That's all folks," I said, imitating that pig who stuttered on their cartoons.

Tony got ready to leave, grabbing the box of his "older brother" he claimed, and I waved goodbye to Esme. We went home, and I started fixing dinner while Tony tried to play Mary Had A Little Lamb on the piano. He was actually very good, only messing up every once and a while. He got bored after an hour and started helping me cook.

I heard the door open, and Tony and I both eagerly looked to see Edward enter the house. We launched ourselves at him.

After eight years of marriage, he hadn't aged. Or, if he had, it was gradual. He still looked as attractive and perfect as he had since I met him. His eyes were aged, matured. He had a hint of stubble on his chin. I could feel it on my cheek as I kissed him. After eight years of marriage, the spark hadn't left. I was still deeply and madly in love with my husband. He, for some inexplicable reason, loved me back. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Guess what Tony found today while digging in Esme's backyard?" I asked him. Edward sent a reproachful look towards Tony who was oblivious. He just wanted to tell his story.

"I found my older brother!" he announced, running off to go find him. Edward raised his eyebrow at me, and I smiled vaguely. When Tony returned with the box, I saw Edward's eyes widened. He had obviously recognized it before I had. I began laughing, and his chuckled mixed with mine.

"We have the same name," Tony said to Edward. He nodded opening the box.

"Wow. I never thought I would see him again," he said, and I agreed. "And to think, we wouldn't be together without him."

I shuddered at the possibility. "Alice told me that you were meant to be. That means, even if there was no older brother, you would have somehow ended up Mommy and Daddy. It's fate," Anthony explained. Edward and I stared at our son for a long moment.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Alice," I finally spoke, realizing he used one of her favorite words: fate.

"She told me she wants to name her son Armani," Edward said, and I rolled my eyes. Only Alice would name her boy after a designer. Jasper had named Jasmine, and Alice claimed it was her turn now. She was very pregnant, 7 months, and basically a monster.

"I will not call my nephew Armani," I argued, and Edward chuckled, kissing my neck. I leaned into his lips.

"Jasper will talk it out of her, love," he assured me, and I relaxed slightly.

"I only hope. Oh, and that reminds me!" I exclaimed, walking to the kitchen. Edward followed closely behind.

"We have a ten year class reunion coming up," I explained, holding up the letter. Edward read it quickly then raised his eyebrows.

"Has it really been ten years? It feels like less," he asked, and I nodded.

"I understand what you mean. It seems like only yesterday you were proclaiming your undying love for me at graduation, of all places."

"I've loved you for a whole decade, and it still grows every year. You still seem to amaze and surprise me, and I can never get enough of you."

How could Edward always find the right words that made my heart swell with such love that I felt like I was going to overflow with it? He made me complete, whole, and when he was gone, my eyes dulled. I could never live without him.

"Ditto," I agreed breathlessly. He leaned in, and we kissed.

THE END

**Would it be pathetic if I admit that I am getting all teary and depressed now that this is over?? Well, I am. Just to clear things up: NO SEQUEL. Sorry, I just feel like Edward and Bella finally deserve some rest. So, please don't ask for you so much to all of those who reviewed every chapter! I know there were quite a few of you, and you know who you are, so I won't name you. You were the ones that kept me writing and thinking of ideas. They meant so much. Well, one last review for old times sake??(: **


End file.
